


Caught by You

by Ommmniii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, A lot of blushing Yuuri, Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Casual swearing, Drama on its way, Fluff, How do tags even work???, I'll add warnings and tags along the way, I'm seriously trying not to spoil you guys with the tags, M/M, Mafia boss!Viktor, Pining Viktor, Possessive Viktor, Russian Mafia AU, Slow Paced, Stripper!Yuuri, There's nothing related to ice-skating, ViKtor can be scary, Viktor prolly has that, Yuuri can be feisty, a bit of violence, a shit ton of typos, idk - Freeform, jealous viktor, more characters to add - Freeform, more tags to add, obsessive! Viktor, obvs duh, sick!Mari, you'll probably hate Viktor tho, yurio is always angry?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ommmniii/pseuds/Ommmniii
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is Russia's number one Mafia boss and he fell hard for a common Japanese boy, Katsuki Yuuri. When their meeting was purely accidental, Viktor decides to make Yuuri a part of his life. As time passes by, they find themselves falling for each other. However, Yuuri denies this and Viktor has a dark secret to hide from him. When fate plays with their lives, how will Viktor hide it from Yuuri in each passing moment? And how will Yuuri react once he found out?A tale of misunderstanding where two learns to love and forgive.*Not beta'd. Editing.//I really suck at summaries but give it a try??





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hnggggggggggggggggh, this is my first fanfic!! To be honest, I already made a lot of stories in the past but I stopped after many years, so my writing has become dull and rusty. I don't usually write fanfictions, but these two are just begging for it! The timeline can be a bit confusing??? I don't know. Yes, the rating is mature, though nothing much happened. YET. 
> 
> Don't worry, I'll add warnings before any chapters that I think deserve some cautions.

"Sir, are you sure about your decision?" a subordinate asked his silver-haired boss.

Viktor sat still in front of the round table, surrounded by people. He wore leather gloves and a suit underneath a long, black coat.

"Yes," he firmly replied.

A member cleared his throat, getting the attention of his boss. "But Mr. Nikiforov, this would definitely cause an outrage. May I suggest to choose another one? I know someone who is—"

"I said I chose _him!_ Shut up and just do what I say!" the silver-haired man bellowed as he slammed his fist on the table, blue eyes glowing dangerously when his patience worn out. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table as he intertwined his fingers together. "Bring him to me, whether he's unwilling or not. Use force if you have to but _never_ hurt him! If you fail to capture him, I'll be having your lives."

They nodded once again in understanding, the room turning deafeningly quiet. Viktor growled.

_Katsuki Yuuri, you're mine._


	2. Chapter ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.

Yuuri huffed as he placed the heavy boxes on the ground, he looked back at the shop and saw the pile of boxes he still had to move. He sighed. Even after all those labors, not a sweat dropped in this freezing winter. Before he started working, Yuuri rubbed his hands together in an attempt to make it warm. Although he was wearing gloves, his fingers still felt cold. Just as he was about to return to work, he heard a muffled sound.  For a moment, Yuuri stopped, wondering if what he heard was real. He didn't hear anything after that and so he continued to move, until he heard it again. He heard that muffled cry of pain. Yuuri concluded that the sound was coming from an alleyway, just a few meters away from the shop. It was 11:48 P.M, he knows better than to go to the shady place.

But still, he couldn't help but feel the urge to help. What if someone was in trouble?

"Dad, I'll be back in a moment!" he called out from outside. His father waved his hand dismissively in approval as he checked their log.

Yuuri jogged to the alleyway, taking his steps slowly as he approaches the place. He felt his heartbeat throb in his ears and adrenaline rushing. Suddenly feeling brave, he turned and went into the dark alleyway, pushing his glasses up. Just as he gets closer, he heard small steps.

 _Meow._ Yuuri nearly jumped at the sound, then noticed a white cat snuggling his legs.  _Just a cat,_ he thought. Yuuri blushed a bit, noticing he was scared for nothing. He knelt down to pet the little feline.

"Hey little guy, what were you doing?" he asked lovingly while he stroked the animal behind its ear. As if understanding the question, the animal purred and glanced back to the alleyway. Yuuri chuckled and continued to shower the cat with affection. He realized it was about time to leave for he still had work to do, but he couldn't just leave the fur ball. Just when he was about to pick the cat up, he saw a dark figure sitting behind it.

Yuuri went silent and his smile dropped. He didn't know if he should check it out or just leave it be, but he heard the same choking sound. He left the cat and slowly headed to the build, locking his eyes on the silhouette. As Yuuri reaches the build, he hasn't realized that he stepped on something sticky and warm. Yuuri looked down and saw a shade of dark red pooling underneath him; _b _lood._  _Worry washing over him, he quickly followed the trail of blood. He nearly choked when he saw what he was lead to.

A foreign man with silver hair, strikingly beautiful with his half-lidded blue eyes and pale skin. It's as if he came from another dimension.

Yuuri snapped out of his trance. "Oh my God!" he cried out. The man jumped at the sound, surprised to hear someone. "W-what happened? B-b-blood is gushing out. Wait, I'll call for help," Yuuri flustered as he knelt beside him. Upon a closer look, he realized that the foreigner's shirt was dyed with hideous red underneath his suit. When  Yuuri dug his hand into his pocket to fish his phone out, the man abruptly grabbed Yuuri's wrist, nearly making him yelp.

"D-don't. Someone is already coming to help me. Just go, leave me be," the injured man replied weakly in Japanese with slight accent. Yuuri was rather shocked to hear a foreigner speak such fluent Japanese.  _Where is he from? Europe?_ _he_ thought. The raven-haired pulled himself out of his thoughts and felt his blood turn cold to see the man cough, a trail of red dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"No, your state is getting worse! You need help right away!" Yuuri scolded, dialing the number with his numb fingers.

" _Don't!_ " the bloodied man roared with all his remaining strength, blood started to pour out from his wound faster. Yuuri jumped when the stranger suddenly raised his voice. Terrified, Yuuri wanted to leave. But, no, he  _has_ to save him. Yuuri pressed his fingers on the man's wrist, feeling his heartbeat.  _Shit, his pulse is dropping._

"Fine, my home is right there. Let me at least treat you as your help comes, okay?" Yuuri hissed, leaving no room for argument. He then raised the man from the ground slowly, careful not to make the pain worse, and grabbed the bruised man's arm and slung it to his shoulder. The foreigner growled in protest, cradling his wound, though Yuuri ignored it and walked with him towards his home. The distance was short but it felt like eternity, the raven-haired started to pray for the stranger's life.

"Mom, Dad! Help! Please bring out the first-aid kit!" Yuuri shouted once he entered, hoping no one else would see this.

When his dad saw the bloodied man Yuuri was carrying, he froze. He immediately went and searched for the kit, noticing the urgency. When Yuuri's mother entered the room, she shrieked.

"Oh my! Yuuri, what are you doing?! Why did you bring him here? You should've brought him to the hospital!" his mother scolded him as she approach the two men, dropping the neatly folded towels in surprise.

"That's what I wanted to do but he wouldn't let me! Mom, _please_ , help him," Yuuri pleaded, tears welling up as panic overcoming him.

"Come, come, lay him here," his mother said as she led them to the couch. "I'll go get blankets while your father gets the kit. Is help on his way?" Yuuri nodded then she left.

Yuuri sat beside the stranger, frowning at him, checking his pulse in frequent manner. "Your help better be on its way! If something were happen to you, I don't know what I would do!" he scolded him, tears spilling now. For a moment, the silver-haired stared at Yuuri then winced in pain, alarming Yuuri.

In no time, his father brought the kit together with his wife. "Quickly!" Yuuri called as they hurriedly rushed to them.

Immediately, Yuuri promptly worked on him. He doesn't know how to fix him up, but he did know how to slow down the bleeding. He unbuttoned the man's shirt then saw the cut. Everyone felt like fainting. The wound  _is_ deep, glowing with a nasty color of crimson red. Ironing his gut, Yuuri took a cloth to apply pressure on the wound.

The man howled in pain. "I-I'm sorry, please endure it for a while," Yuuri requested as he continued to press on the wound. Moments later, he bandaged it up, hoping that the cloth would stay in place. Yuuri removed his gloves and placed his hand on the man's forehead. "Please wrap him up in a blanket, his temperature is dropping." Thankfully, they did so. "God, how long were you there?"

The silver-haired managed a weak smug, like this was nothing. Yuuri frowned, a few tears staining his cheeks. "This is not funny! Do you know your life is on the line? Jesus, what the—when will your help come?!" he groaned in a frustrated tone. At this point, Yuuri was deliberating whether to call the ambulance or do what this man says and risk his life.

Just as Yuuri finished speaking, they heard their bell chime in their counter. That's strange, their shop is already close.

His dad stood up. "I'll go get it." Yuuri nodded, not leaving his eyes from the patient as he held his hand, blankets wrapping the man. They heard footsteps behind them and turned. They saw three men wearing black suit, all tall and tough-looking. Though they all have decent appearances—aside from wearing matching suits, which he somewhat finds strange—they seemed like the type not to mess with.

"Sir, we're terribly sorry. We have come to pick you up," one said. Two of them has already started to walk their way to him, carrying the man with care and ease.

"About time," the silver-haired said in a cold voice, blue eyes gleaming dangerously.

"W-wait! Who are you and what do you—"

"Please back up. From here on out, we have everything in control. Thank you for your efforts," one of them cut in. They left, leaving the Katsuki family quiet. The man was instantly gone just as how he got into Yuuri's life.

They brought themselves of their out of stupor, realizing they still have to clean up the mess. After all, Katsuki Yuuri has a lot of explaining to do.

"What was that, Yuuri?" his father asked, clearly surprised with a tinge of worry in his voice. Their son shook his head, not knowing how to answer. He was quiet for a while as he still worries for the stranger.  _Please, save him._

 

[ x ]

 

A silver-haired man sat down on the bed with papers in hand, his back leaning on pillows. An IV stand can be seen beside him, the cord trailing to one of his hand. He studied the documents as he flipped them through one by one. The room was plain and dull, only the necessary things can be seen: a  king-sized bed, covered with silk bed sheet and duvet; a large desk with laptop and pens scattered on it; a lamp on top of the nightstand beside the mattress, and that's almost pretty much it. He heard a knock and sighed in annoyance.

"Come in," he called out, dropping the papers onto his side.  A short blond-haired man walked in, wearing a jacket with bold designs and black pants, a scowl carved into his beautiful face. "Ah, Yuri. How nice to see you." This time, silver-haired was speaking in Russian.

Yuri walked grudgingly towards the bed, fists clenching. "Shut the fuck up, Viktor. You nearly got killed and it's all because of your idiocy! I told you to let the fucker go," he shouted, an octave higher than his usual voice. Viktor chuckled with delight which only made the younger man growl, blue-green eyes glinting.

"As you can see, I'm well and alive. Moving on, what happened to  _him?"_  Viktor asked in an icy-tone, waving his hand dismissively as he picks up and reads the papers again.

Yuri's eyes twitched as he took a deep breath, teeth gnashing. "We had already disposed him, as well as his companions. We're sure his body can _never_ be found. Don't worry, you got your money back. The fifty-million is back in the group," he reported diligently. Even though he hated the old man, work is work.

Viktor chuckled bitterly. "You think I was worried about the money? Foolish. I don't care about the money. I only cared that he had the balls to betray me. I felt insulted and mocked. Money can be earned again, but trust?  _Never_ ," he said, gritting his teeth.  _No one can mess with me,_ Viktor thought. He heard the young man clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Is that all you need me for?" Yuri asked in tone that clearly says he's pissed. Viktor nodded his head, not leaving his eyes from the papers. Just as Yuri was about to turn the knob, Viktor's blue eyes gleamed in sudden interest.

"Wait," Viktor called. Yuri turned to face him. "What about the other boy I told you about? Any information?"

"You mean the one who helped you?" Yuri asked, scratching his blond-hair. Viktor nodded. "Ah, him. Well, we're working on it, you know. So far, we've got nothing much to say except he's nothing special. Just your average person."

Viktor smiled beautifully that made Yuri's breath hitched. "Oh, he  _is_  just an average stranger. And that is my point. Because how had he caught my attention?  _That's_  what I want to find out."

With annoyance, Yuri quickly left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Viktor hummed and licked his lips in excitement, continuing his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any thoughts, please feel free to post a comment. I would love to read your opinions, thank you <3


	3. Chapter TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Happy reading <3

A black car stopped near the coffee shop, Yu-topia. It's almost a month since that incident happened. Of course, Viktor had some healing to do. Through tinted windows, Viktor can see the shop well as he sat in the backseat. He can see customers coming in and out with a smile plastered on their face either way. Slowly, he tore his eyes to the alleyway where he was left to die. Viktor gritted his teeth. _A lesson learned,_ he thought angrily. He checked his time, 2:12 P.M. Victor frowned, that man should be outside now. As if on cue, he appeared.

The raven-haired man smiled brightly, bowing as customers went in. Some housewives decided to talk to him and they had an idle chat, making the young man blush. This man has an air of innocence surrounding him, so pure and light.

"Quick, give me his file," Viktor ordered with his hands open, waiting for the folder, never leaving his gaze away from him. When he felt the folder in his hand, he quickly opened and read it.

_Katsuki Yuuri. 23. Male. November 29. Blood Type A. 173 cm (5'8)_

_Helps with his parent's family business to pay their debt while his older sister is in the hospital. Graduated from K-University with decent grade not too long ago, took the course of Accountancy._

Viktor sighed. These were all basic things he needs to know, the other details awaits in the next pages. This man is truly average. Nothing special and boring. _Why the hell am I even bothering? I'm just wasting my damn time,_ he thought. Ending his thoughts, Viktor noticed that Yuuri was gone.

"Where did he go?" Viktor asked to the driver.

"Sir, he went back inside," he replied.

Viktor paused for a moment. "Hmm, I should at least say thank you, don't you think?" Viktor playfully said, imagining what to do. The driver tensed up and looked to his boss through the rear mirror.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he said which earned him a glare from Viktor. "I–if that is what you want, Sir."

Viktor hummed happily as he went outside the car and wore sunglasses. Just as he was about to close the door, he peeked back inside. "Don't do anything unless I say so, understand?" Viktor said, getting a nod from his driver. He closed the door and strode to the shop.

Once he entered, everyone stopped, even the man behind the cashier, who, apparently, is the father of Yuuri. The housewives and women goggled at him, some blushing, while the men looked at him with envy.

"You," Yuuri's father breathed. "You're that guy." Viktor smiled at him. "H–how can we help you?" he asked as he leaves the cashier.

"Oh, you have helped me much already. I just merely wanted to thank you," Viktor replied, switching to Japanese, as he studied the area. _Where is he?_ Viktor thought.

"Yuuri— the one who helped you—is currently upstairs. Would you like me to call him?" Mr. Katsuki asked as if he read the foreigner's mind. Viktor nodded. "Please, come this way first," he said as he guided Viktor to a private room.

Viktor sat down, looking around the room. For some reason, the room gives a homey feeling to Viktor. A  little while later, Yuuri entered the room—more like _flew_  into the room _._ He was breathing hard, his cheeks red, glasses oddly below his eyes, and eyes bright as if fireworks were dancing in them. Viktor chuckled, taking in the young man's appearance.

"Hey," Viktor said first, standing up from his seat and remove his glasses. Quickly, Yuuri walked towards him and clasped Viktor's hand into his.

"A–are you okay? How are you? How is your wound? Is everything alright? Do you need anything? C–can I help you in some way? What is it? Oh God, can you understand what I'm saying?" Yuuri asked, bombarding the older man with many questions in a fast manner. Viktor tried to contain his laughter, thinking it is rude to do so. Alarmed, Yuuri eyed the area he was wounded. "W–what? Is it painful? Oh my God, should I call help?" Yuuri said in English.

This time, Viktor couldn't contain his laughter anymore. His eyes tearing _just_ a bit and laughed as he clutched his stomach. He only said one word then the next second he was attacked with questions. A few moments later, Viktor calmed down. "I'm alright, clearly. I've only come to say thank you, you didn't have to shoot questions towards me. My name is Viktor, pleasure to meet you," Viktor said as he switched to Japanese and smiled, gently grabbing the shorter man by his shoulders.

Slowly, Yuuri's blush spread throughout. From his cheeks to his neck, and ears.

"Y–Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri. I–I'm sorry, I was just worried," Yuuri mumbled as he pushed his glasses up, avoiding the handsome man's gaze.

"Well, worry no more. I'm completely fine, thanks to you," Viktor assured.

Yuuri's eyes glowed with relief, his shoulders dropping, the corner of his mouth turning up. It felt like Yuuri was shining himself. "Oh, I didn't do anything that much. But I'm glad you're okay," Yuuri said as he pushed his glasses up, this time, looking directly to Viktor's eyes.

For a moment, Viktor thought he was imaging things. He thought he saw Yuuri was literally  _glowing,_ like stars were dancing around him. Viktor mentally slapped himself, forcing to look at reality. The older man just smiled.

"Thank you for coming over, though it wasn't really needed. But it does make me feel at peace knowing you are well. If that's all,  don't force yourself to stay any second longer, you know?. I'm sure you have much more important business you need to attend to," Yuuri said, for he noticed Viktor's suite, thinking he has a meeting. Though he meant no harm, Viktor felt a bit hurt.

Indeed, he had only meant to say thank you and leave. He concluded earlier that Yuuri has nothing special traits—that is, until he talked to him. But only after these short conversation they had, Viktor felt intrigued.  _How did you exactly do that? To make me want to stay,_ Viktor thought. He immediately thought of any reason to prolong their conversation.

"Ah, then how about dinner tonight?" Viktor blurted out, the words tumbling out of his lips. He saw Yuuri's eyes widen. Viktor felt his cheeks getting hot. Embarrassed, Viktor raked his fingers through his silver hair. "That is, if you want to. Just a way to say thank you."

"You don't really have to. I'm already glad to see that you're alright."

"W–wait, I insist.  A proper way to convey my thanks."

Yuuri thought about it, his brows knitted together. "Let me see," he said and mentally recited his schedule. Suddenly, Yuuri brightened up. "Yes, I would love to. Thankfully, I'm free tonight."

Viktor let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Great, I'll pick you up in 7:30? Will that be okay?" Viktor asked as he fished his phone out. "Your number, please?" he smoothly said. Yuuri complied and gave his number with no questions. Once Yuuri's number was saved in his phone, Viktor stared at it.

"You don't really have to pick me up, though. I can just go there myself," Yuuri said out of modesty. Viktor shook his head, placing his phone back into his pocket and wore his glasses.

"No, let me," Viktor said as he held Yuuri's hand, making the younger boy's cheek tinge with red. "I'll see you then." The silver-haired man walked out of the room and exited their coffee shop.

Someone whistled. Yuuri turned and saw his mother's cheek tinge with pink and a teasing smile on her face. "Well, isn't he a fine man?" she said. Yuuri nodded, playing with his fingers. "It's a date, then?"

Yuuri blushed, his mouth attempting to say anything. "I–it's not a date, Mom. It's just a way to repay me or something," Yuuri mumbled. His mother laughed warmly and patted her son by the shoulder.

"Go on now, change into your uniform. We have customers to tend to."

 

 **[**   **X** **]**  

 

Viktor entered the car and sighed as he sat down.

"How was it, Sir?" the driver asked. Viktor raised a brow and smiled.

"Oh, everything was alright. I had fun. In fact, I'll be having a dinner date with him later," Viktor said as he looked out through the window, reminiscing what happened. He waved the driver to start the car and head back to their office.

"With all due respect, but, Sir, don't you think that Mr. Plisetsky would disagree?" he replied as he drove away, turning to the corner and into the highway.

Viktor thought about it, a chuckle rising from him as he imagined a mad Yuri in Russia. "I guess so, but of course, that won't stop me. I have kept a promise," Viktor said as he decided to continue reading the file of Katsuki Yuuri. Viktor laughed some more remembering Yuuri's expressions while he flips through the pages.

The driver decided to be quiet, letting his boss read the file given to him. As Viktor reads, he learns new things about him in detail. His brows knitted as time pass by, Yuuri's life getting complicated. _Family in debt of eighty-thousand because of the hospital expenses and the business isn't running that well, more like it isn't enough to pay the debt,_ Viktor thought. _My, Yuuri, you're having quite a difficult time._

Before he knew it, they were already in the driveway. As the car parked, someone opened the door for Viktor. He stepped out and walked into the office. The building looked like a hotel: with six floors, a lobby, elevators, receptions, and chandeliers. However, instead of finding friendly looking staff, gang members will greet you. Most of them were men, however there were indeed some women. They all wore suits, nonetheless. As Viktor passes by, heading to the elevator, they greeted him. Once inside the elevator, he punched the code and pressed the sixth button—the highest floor was only for his use. _Ding._ Viktor walked outside and headed straight to his office. As he nears, he strips his jacket and loosens his necktie.

Once he sat down, piles of papers greeted him. He swiftly started work, eager to finish this. Before he knew it, his watch ticked to 5 P.M. _Can't time go faster?_ Viktor pleaded, wanting to talk to Yuuri again. He took his phone out and tapped to Yuuri's number, thinking to whether to call him or not. Just as he had the courage to call him, he heard a knock.

"What is it?" Viktor called, hurriedly putting his phone back.

A man with two-toned hair color walked in—only the trusted and with higher status knows the code to the sixth floor. He had more papers in one hand and folders in the other. Viktor let out a groan, covering his face with his hand.

"No more, Chris. This is too much. I'm not even done with _these,_ " Viktor complained, flailing his hands to the papers. Chris laughed as he put the work Viktor has to do down to the desk.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault. It's _your_ fault. You just suddenly wanted to move from Russia to Japan! Even if you're here, you still have a duty to do from Russia, you know," he said, both speaking English. He laughed when he said, "We were all quiet shocked for you to do all this just because of a boy."

Viktor rolled his eyes, not wanting to continue this conversation. "Look, I just wanted to say thank you. I mean, he also helped me you know," he reasoned out as he opened the new folders. Chris raised a brow.

"Really? Just interested? Since you already said your thanks, don't you think it's time for you to go back in Russia? I mean, you didn't have to personally thank him, right?" he teasingly said, sitting in front of his desk.

"I don't think so. I'll have a dinner date with him later."

"Aha! So you _do_ like him! Wait until the board members hear this!" he said, slamming his hand on his desk with a smile plastered on his face. " To think that a mere Japanese boy got the heart of Russia's number one mob boss."

"No, he hasn't got my heart. I'm just interested." Viktor leaned back to his chair.

" _Ye_ _t_. Just be thankful I've been staying here quite a while. I know this place like the back of my hand so it was easier finding your lover," he said, Viktor's eyes gleamed with a tinge of pink staining his cheeks. Chris smiled in triumph. "I'll be leaving you with your work then." he walked out the door, his laugh echoing the whole floor.

 _Fucking hell,_ Viktor thought, quickly finishing his work and hoped time would go faster.

Thankfully, time did pass by quickly. He would sometimes glance to the clock from time to time, until it ticked 6:20. Even though he had more time, he hurriedly went back home. He took the elevator and pressed B, the basement, hoping no one would stop him, especially Chris. Viktor pulled his keys out and pressed the button, automatically unlocking his car. Just as he was about to walk near it, his driver caught the glimpse of him.

"Sir, where would you be going?" he asked, running towards him.

Viktor waved his hands dismissively. "It's okay, I'll be driving home." The driver then bid him goodbye and watched Viktor drive away.

As Viktor drove home, he was already thinking the possible restaurants to take Yuuri to. _Perhaps the French restaurant? What about Italian food? Maybe he'll prefer Japanese food. Of course, he'll prefer Japanese._ When he nears his house's gates, he had one maid open it for him. Viktor parked his car in the driveway and walked to his mansion.

"Good evening, Master Nikiforov. Would you want us to prepare a bath or, perhaps, dinner?" one maid asked in Russian as she took Viktor's coat and bowed.

"No need, I have something to do," he said as he walked upstairs, leading to his bedroom.

"Very well," she replied and quietly went back to her work.

Viktor opened his closet, rummaging what to wear. He took a long-sleeve with the shade of light blue then took a brown pants and a brown jacket. When he wore them, he looked funny. It was too formal. He then took a white blouse and a yellowish pants. He glanced to the mirror and sighed, he looked weird for some reason. He kept on trying new outfits until nearly half an hour has passed. _What am I doing? Why am I trying so hard?_ Viktor flushed red and dropped his clothes to his bed. He raked his hair with his hands and sat down.

Without an outfit, Viktor decided to go somewhere casual. He went with a tight, all dark grey, long-sleeved and black pants with black sneakers and a comfortable, knitted, white sweater on top. He glanced to the mirror and smiled contently, _Great, civilian looking._ He went outside and walked downstairs again.

"Master, where will you be going?" Yakov Feltsman, a butler, asked as he was passing by in a rough voice. He was already old, partially bald, and had a natural mean looking face. Yakov was the head of the mansion's staff and was like a father to Viktor.

"Ah, Yakov. I'll be attending some... business," Viktor lied, not wanting to hear another lecture from him and grabbed a scarf. The old butler looked at the Master from up to down and scrunched his brows.

"With that attire?" he pointed out. "It's too casual! Too carefree! What would the people say?" he continuously criticized. Before he could say another word, Viktor has left. "Come back here! We need to fix your clothing!"

Viktor just laughed as he drove away, happy to escape from the nagging old man.

By the time Viktor arrived, it was 7:12. He arrived early since there wasn't much traffic, but mostly it was because of his eagerness. Viktor stepped out of the car, just as he was about to walk, he stopped. Indeed he was early, not just early but _too_ early. After few minutes of talking himself, he decided it would be better if he waited in the car, but Yuuri has seen him.

"Viktor, is that you?" Yuuri called out from the coffee shop's entrance. Viktor's chest warmed, he quickly turned and was stunned for a moment. Yuuri was wearing a waiter's outfit, almost identical to a butler's. With the snow falling gently, Yuuri looked a bit like an angel. Viktor walked towards Yuuri. "It's 7:16, did I get the time wrong?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor shook his nodded and watched a flake land on the raven-haired boy's lashes. "No, I came way too early. I hope I didn't surprise you," he said as he subtly stared at Yuuri's outfit. The younger man must've caught the silver-haired staring since he blushed a bit.

"Um, I help with my parent's business—sometimes as a waiter or I work behind the cashier," Yuuri explained.

"Then would it be okay for me to take you somewhere?" Viktor asked, hoping that it's still possible. He wanted this date to happen. Thankfully, Yuuri nodded.

 "It's not like I always leave. Please, come inside."

They both entered the cafe and into the Katsuki's private home. Viktor caught the people staring and felt a bit uncomfortable. He was used to be stared at but never in this type of clothes. He greeted Yuuri's parents when he passed by and was led to the living room.

"Wait here, I'll just change in a moment," Yuuri said as Viktor sat down.

As if on cue, Mrs. Katsuki brought hot chocolate for her guest. "I hope you'll enjoy this," she said as she put the mug down and quickly left. Viktor drank it—even though he never was a fan of sweet things—but still, it would be rude if he didn't. After about five minutes, Yuuri was back.

He was wearing a simple blue jacket with stringed hoodie and black pants with white sneakers. He pushed his glasses up and smiled brightly. "I hope my clothes aren't too casual," he said as he looked down to see his outfit.

Viktor smiled. "I think it's perfect," he said.

Yuuri blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "So, where are we headed to?" Yuuri asked.

"It's a surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I just want to say thank you so much for your lovely comments! And to those who read the first chapter and enjoyed it, thank you so much! When I saw the results, I was so happy that I immediately fixed the second chapter. 
> 
> The story is actually slow-paced, so I hope you'll bear with me! Look forward to the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Happy reading <3

When Viktor parked his car, Yuuri stepped out and shivered from the cold. _I should've worn a thicker jacket,_ Yuuri thought regrettably. He felt warmth embrace his neck, cheeks, and nose from the back, and realized he was wearing a scarf. He turned and saw Viktor smiling, warming Yuuri more than ever.

"Here, thought you might be cold," Viktor said as he shoved his hands to his pockets. Yuuri blushed and tugged the scarf given by him.

"Won't you be cold then?" Yuuri asked, looking into his eyes. Viktor shook his head and held Yuuri's hand, leading him to the entrance.

When they entered, Yuuri was left astonished. The restaurant was beautiful. It's as if it was made for the royalties. The interior was gorgeous, the furniture looked like it was chosen carefully, the colors compliments the others—the whole place just screamed expensive.

"I reserved a table for two, Nikiforov," Viktor said as he walked to the restaurant's entrance.

The woman behind the desk smiled and checked the reservation through the computer, she then looked up and sweetly said, "Of course, Mr. Nikiforov. Please, follow me."

They both followed her and was led to the outside, having a breathtakingly view, warmed by the heat emitting from the fireplace near them. They both sat down and a waiter brought them menus. He automatically poured wine to their glasses and quietly left. The food on the menu was familiar, some Japanese, while the others were all Western and European.

"Please, choose any to your liking. It's my treat," Viktor said as he looked up from his menu for a moment.

"Um, I'm not really sure about the food here. So, will it be possible if you choose for me instead? Please?" Yuuri meekly said in a small voice, putting the menu down.

Viktor beamed. "Of course."

Moments later, Viktor called the waiter and said the orders. After that, they were left alone. At first, it was a bit awkward for the two of them but they soon then felt comfortable with each other.

"So, how is your wound?" Yuuri asked carefully.

Viktor raised a brow and leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. "I had it stitched up. A terrible wound, isn't it?" Viktor said and Yuuri nodded.

"Really, it was a terrible wound. How did you get it in the first place?"

For a moment, Viktor froze. He knew that Yuuri would ask about this—obviously—but he hasn't thought of any excuses yet and, of course, Viktor can't say that he's the leader of some dangerous group that reigned in Russia. Viktor's mind was running. "Ah, well, I can't say much," he excused.

Yuuri blushed and instinctively pushed his glasses up. "Of course, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," he mumbled.

The older man just smiled warmly, assuring that everything is alright. A little while later, their food arrived. Yuuri fidgeted as they ate silently and Viktor noticed.

"What's wrong? Do you feel uncomfortable?" Viktor asked, putting his knife and fork down. Yuuri looked up and put his chopsticks down. Viktor ordered some French food for himself and Japanese food for his companion.

"J–just a bit new to this kind of settings." Yuuri laughed weakly. "Don't mind me."

Viktor frowned a bit. "Of course I'll mind you. You _helped_ me. I want to make you feel comfortable," Viktor said. "It's okay, I'm here."

When he said those words, Yuuri felt at ease and warm. He nodded and continued to eat. When they finished, the waiter was there to clean their table as they leave. When Viktor paid at the counter, the woman they met earlier bid them goodbye. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Nikiforov. Please come again."

Someone opened the door for them and Yuuri thanked him. "So, Nikiforov is your last name?" he asked as he walked along side with Viktor, the man nodded. "I didn't get to ask you earlier, but are you European or something?"

"I am. To be specific, I'm Russian," Viktor said as he opened the car's door for Yuuri.

When Viktor, too, was inside, Yuuri praised Viktor. "Wow, that's amazing. You speak Japanese so well like it's your first language. So, what are you doing in Japan?"

"Hmm, some business, I guess?"

Yuuri laughed at his answer. For some reason, Yuuri's laugh sounded like music to the foreigner's ears. "What kind of answer is that?"

"My kind of answer," Viktor kidded.

The younger man laughed some more, making Viktor smile. As Viktor drove Yuuri back home, they talked some more. Yuuri learned some things about Viktor, and—well, as for Viktor, he already knew these things about Yuuri. After all, he asked his men to do a thorough check on him. When they neared the familiar street of Yuuri's home, Viktor felt his heart beating fast and his stomach dropping.

He didn't want to end this day, he wanted to talk more. Sadly, it _has_ to come to a stop. Viktor parked his car in front of the coffee shop and sighed inwardly. Yuuri noticed they had arrived and warmly smiled.

"Thank you, Viktor. I had a great time," Yuuri said as he looked at Viktor. The silver-haired man's chest felt warm, his stomach feeling giddy, and heat creeping through his chest when the Yuuri said his name again. For him, it sounds wonderful. Just as Yuuri was about to open the door, he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Please, send me messages? I'd love to hang out with you more," Viktor said, more like he pleaded. Supposedly, this only supposed to be a one-time meeting, but the boy has Viktor wanting to talk to him more. He had this puppy eyes that Yuuri couldn't just say no to.

"Of course," Yuuri said as he leaned towards Viktor.

Viktor's heart ran fast, his mind felt like exploding. _Wait, is he going to kiss me?_ Viktor thought, somehow, excitedly but was then soon a bit disappointed. Yuuri hugged Viktor as if he was a long time friend. Even though it wasn't really what Viktor was expecting, he still felt like something was eating his heart. He hugged Yuuri back, trying not to hug him too tight. Yuuri pulled away from the hug—Viktor tried not to whimper—and gave him one last smile and opened the door. Yuuri was about to enter the cafe but still, Viktor didn't drive away. He wanted to see Yuuri even if it was a few more seconds. Yuuri immediately turned and walked back to Viktor.

"S–sorry, I forgot to return your scarf," Yuuri said as he removed the cloth wrapped around him, he shivered when the cold air kissed his bare skin.

"No, keep it," Viktor said, Yuuri frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"I like it when you wear it."

Yuuri blushed at Viktor's comment. "Well, see you soon," he said and finally went into the cafe.

 _Soon! He said soon,_ Viktor thought happily. _Then we're still going to meet!_ And with that thought, Viktor drove away as he hummed a lively tune.

 

 **[**   **X** **]**

 

Yuuri sighed dreamily went he entered his room. _I can't believe I did that,_ Yuuri thought as he dived into his bed. He couldn't believe he just hugged him! Yuuri felt so comfortable around him that he just naturally hugged him. _I hope he doesn't think I'm weird._ He buried himself into his pillow and groaned.

A knock was heard and his mother later entered his room. "So, how was dinner?" she asked, sitting beside Yuuri.

"Was fine," he answered, face still buried. His mother patted his shoulders. "Sorry I couldn't help clean the shop today."

His mother laughed lightly. "It's okay, Yuuko was there to help, anyway."

Yuuko is Yuuri's childhood friend. Truthfully, he had a crush on her but she married Takeshi Nishigori, another childhood friend of his. But in all honesty, he's happy for the two of them.

"Well, have a good night's rest. I only wanted to check how you are," she said as she stood up.

"Thanks, Mom. Say goodnight to Dad for me," Yuuri called out, rising from his bed now. His mother just nodded and left the room.

Yuuri couldn't stop a stupid smile spread on his face. He really did had fun. After all those stressful moments, he had peace—at least for a while. He quickly cleaned himself up and slept with the thoughts of Viktor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter of my story. I hope it's fluffy enough. It's short, isn't it? But don't worry, the next chapter will be fairly long.
> 
> I'm quite surprise that I made it this long—with the steady updates to boot! I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow, I'm a bit in a writer's block. But worry not! I'll try to update as much as I can, and if I ever have to stop for a while—which I hope will never happen—I'll be sure to inform you. 
> 
> Feel free to share your opinions with me below the comments! I'd also like to know what kind of turn this story would take. The results are a bit underwhelming for me, I didn't know that people would actually read it. I hope you'll continue reading this story!


	5. Chapter FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Happy reading ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

Remembering what happened last night, Yuuri woke up happily. He went to the kitchen and ate slowly, still trying to shake the drowsiness off. His parents were nowhere to be seen so that means they're downstairs, manning the coffee shop. Yuuri took a quick shower and went back to his room when he heard his phone buzzed. He roughly dried his hair and opened his phone.

  _[ (1)_ _Message:_   _080XXXXXXXX  _ _]_

 Yuuri frowned at the unknown number. He sat back on his bed and tapped the notification.

 

_8:15 A.M_

_[ **080XXXXXXXX** : Hello! _ _Good morning, Yuuri ]_

 

Obviously, the stranger knows him. However, he doesn't.

 

_8:15 A.M_

_[ Um, who is this? Sorry, I don't recognize this number ]_

_8:15 A.M_

_[ **080XXXXXXXX** : Ouch. Well, fair play ]_

_8:16 A.M_

_[ Okay? Would you please tell me your name? ]_

_8:16 A.M_

_[ **080XXXXXXXX** : It's me ]_

_8:16 A.M_

_[ **080XXXXXXXX** :Viktor :) ]_

 

At that moment, Yuuri blushed so deep that he felt like on fire, heat spreading from his chest, to his face, and back. _Viktor texted me!_ Yuuri thought happily, refraining himself from nearly jumping in joy. For some reason, Yuuri feels very happy talking to him.

 

_8:16 A.M_

_[ I'm so sorry! I wasn't able to get your number ]_

_8:16 A.M_

_[ **080XXXXXXXX** : Haha, I understand ]_

 

Yuuri quickly saved Viktor's number to his phone.

 

_8:17 A.M_

_[ Don't worry, it's saved now :) ]_

_8:17 A.M_

_[ **Viktor** : That's great ]_

_8:17 A.M_

_[ **Viktor** : So, um, have any plans? ]_

 

Yuuri smiled. He, too, wanted to spend his time with him. But sadly, he had some other things to do aside from helping his parents out.

 

_8:17 A.M_

_[ Haha, sorry. I do have plans ]_

_8:18 A.M_

_[ **Viktor** : Is that so? ]_

_8:18 A.M_

_[ Yeah, I'll be visiting my older sister ]_

_8:18 A.M_

_[ **Viktor** : Oh, so you have an older sibling? ]_

_8:18 A.M_

_[ **Viktor** : Where is she? ]_

_8:19 A.M_

_[ In the hospital ]_

 

Yuuri felt like they're having a normal conversation, but when he checked the time, he knew he needed to end this.

 

_8:19 A.M_

_[ Sorry! Gtg, I'll be helping my parents. Ttyl. ]_

 

With that, Yuuri didn't wait for Viktor's reply. He immediately change into the uniform and quickly ran downstairs and headed to the coffee shop.

"G–good morning, Mom," Yuuri panted when he passed by his mother. He then walked to the cashier and stood beside his father. "Good morning, Dad. Cashier or Waiter?" Yuuri asked.

"Waiter," his dad replied and Yuuri swiftly took a small notebook and pen, greeting any customers who comes in.

Their shop opens early in eight, while they close it at ten. The customers come in and go. Steadily, their coffee shop started to pick up many customers, mostly were women and students. Yuuri would usually be a waiter along with his childhood friends, Yuuko and Takeshi. But when Yuuri asks for the orders, the customers would fawn on him— _especially_ women.

"Hello, good morning! Table for two?" Yuuri asked when two women walked in. They both nodded. "Right this way please." He led them to a table where it wasn't too noisy nor too far from the crowd. Yuuri took two menus and laid them down on their tables. "Feel free to call me whenever you're ready!" he beamed brightly, making the two women blush a bit.

A little while later, they called him. "Um, excuse me. We're ready to order." Yuuri dashed to their table with paper and pen in hand. "So, um, we'll be having this, this—" she turned the menu, "—and this."

Yuuri diligently took their orders down, careful not to make mistakes. "Would that be all?" he asked. They both nodded and Yuuri smiled. "Your order would arrive around ten minutes." Just as Yuuri was about to turn and leave, one of them raised their voice.

"E–excuse me, what's your name?" she said blushing a bit. Yuuri noticed that his name tag was crooked and hidden.

"Yuuri," he replied.

"So, Yuuri, can we have your number?" the other boldly asked, her phone already in hand. Usually, the customers would talk to him in this manner, but they never asked for his number. Yuuri blushed, playing with the pen in his hand.

"I–uh–um–" Yuuri stammered, making the women laugh.

"God, you're adorable!" one gushed.

Yuuri excused himself and dashed to the kitchen, nearly knocking Takeshi.

"Hey, Yuuri, be careful," Takeshi called.

"S–sorry!" Yuuri replied back.

He put the order on the kitchen's counter and greeted the other customers when they walked in. Time passed by like this in their shop, people coming in and go. Before they knew it, the clock ticked to 5:19 P.M. Yuuri went upstairs to their private home, removing his apron as he do so.

He changed into normal clothing and packed some food from the kitchen. He then went downstairs and called out to his dad, "I'll be visiting the hospital!"

"Say hi to Mari for us," his father replied.

Yuuri walked to the bus station and waited there. As he waits, he fished his phone out and noticed that Viktor left some messages. Yuuri wasn't able to check his phone throughout his shift, he didn't want to be distracted.

 

_8:20 A.M_

_[ **Viktor** : Yeah, sure. I'll just message you back ]_

_11:15 A.M_

_[ **Viktor** : Hey, just wanted to know how are you ]_

_11:15 A.M_

_[ **Viktor** : I was wondering if you would watch the movies with me? I'm available after 6 ]_

_11:16 A.M_

_[ **Viktor** : You can choose the movie :) ]_

_11:16 A.M_

_[ **Viktor** : Text me back whenever you're available ]_

_3: 19 P.M_

_[ **Viktor** : Please tell me I'm not clingy ]_

 

After reading all those messages, Yuuri can't help but laugh in the bus station, earning some weird stares from the others. Who knew that a man like Viktor actually be a bit childish? For Yuuri, he doesn't see this as annoying or clingy, more like he saw another side of this stranger—which, he thinks, is adorable.

 

_5:26 P.M_

_[ Hey, sorry I wasn't able to text back ]_

_5:26 P.M_

_[ The shop was packed, thankfully ]_

_5:27 P.M_

_[ I don't think I'll be able to come, though ]_

_5:27 P.M_

_[ Oh, but you're free to come anytime to our shop! You're most certainly welcome :) ]_

 

Yuuri put his phone back to his pocket when the bus arrived. He sat down near the door and leaned back, exhaling a sigh of relief. After all, Yuuri did a lot of work today. He felt his phone buzz again in his pocket and took it out.

 

_5:27 P.M_

_[ **Viktor** : Hey, it's okay. I would also love to come to your shop ]_

_5:28 P.M_

_[ **Viktor** : I wasn't able to come today. But I'll try tomorrow ]_

 

Yuuri smiled, holding his phone as if it's a treasure.

 

_5:28 P.M_

_[ No worries! ]_

_5:28 P.M_

_[ Don't force yourself to come :) ]_

_5:28 P.M_

_[ **Viktor** : Oh, I'm definitely not forcing myself ]_

_5:28 P.M_

_[ **Viktor** : I just want to meet you ]_

 

Yuuri blushed and replied. Their text conversations went like this until Yuuri finally reached the hospital. It was cold when he stepped outside, but after reading Viktor's messages, he somehow felt warm inside.

 

_6:04 P.M_

_[ Just arrived at the hospital ]_

_6:04 P.M_

_[ I'll message you back, bye :) ]_

 

He put his phone back and carefully carried the food he has with him. Yuuri was already familiar to this place. Sadly, his sister grew up in this place since she was a teenager. When he reached the familiar door, he knocked and went inside. There lies his sister, Katsuki Mari, on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask helping her. Mari was paler than the last time Yuuri visited her, but thankfully gained weight. No matter how many times Yuuri sees Mari in this state, he always feel like crying. _She doesn't deserve this,_ Yuuri would always think. He forced himself to smile when he entered. Mari beamed a bit when she saw her brother walk in.

"Hey, Nee-san. How are you?" Yuuri said as he put the food down on the table.

Mari smiled weakly. "Better than before," she said as she tries to sit up. Yuuri quickly helped her, careful not to move the oxygen mask. "Thanks, Yuuri."

"I brought some food from home. I know the food here isn't, well, great," Yuuri said as he took out the lunchboxes. "I have sushi, some tofu, udon, and—oh, don't forget the curry!" he named as he placed them. Mari smiled, happy to see her little brother. However, her smile slipped away slowly.

"I'm sorry... Because of me, you have to do all this even when I'm the one who's supposed to do it," Mari apologized, her gaze dropping to her hand. Yuuri shook his head and walked towards his sister, holding her hand in comfort.

"Don't be. I'm also doing this because I want to, so don't feel bad. Focus on getting better, okay?" he said as he hugged her and stroked her hair gently. Mari was on the verge of crying but held it in. The least she can do was be strong for herself, especially for her family. Yuuri pulled away from the hug and smiled brightly. "So, which would you want to eat first?"

Both of them had a long talk, sharing things about what happened these past few days. Yuuri told Mari about Viktor and their dinner, and even she was teasing him. Even though his sister is in the hospital, the two of them maintained a close relationship. Time passed by quickly for them and the visiting hours has ended.

A knock was heard on the door. "Excuse me, it's time for Mr. Katsuki to leave," one nurse said politely. Yuuri didn't want to leave but had to.

He gave his sister one last hug and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll visit some time again, okay?" he said as he held her hand. Soon, he then left the room. He was greeted by Mari's doctor in the hallway.

"Ah, Mr. Katsuki, perfect timing. I have some things I need to talk about," the old doctor said as he shook Yuuri's hand. Yuuri felt uneasy. Whenever the doctor wanted to talk to him, it's always because there'd bad news to deliver.

"So, what is it? How is my sister?" he asked, unconsciously tugging the hem of his jacket.

The doctor scrunched his brows and showed Yuuri his clipboard. "Here, this is a scan that we took with Mari. At first, she was doing well but soon, her heart seems to disintegrate," he explained as he pointed to one of the papers.

Yuuri frowned, not understanding some of them. "What would you like to do?" he asked, gripping the clipboard.

The old man smiled sadly, sympathy visible in his eyes. "Mari will be needing surgery. She needs to have artificial heart valves. Without it, she will experience pain. Her life is at risk," the doctor said. When Yuuri heard it, he, too, felt like his heart stopped. "I'm sorry, Mr. Katsuki, but this operation _needs_ to happen. If you have any questions, you're more than welcome to visit my office." Then the doctor excused himself.

Before the doctor could walk any farther, Yuuri ran up to him. "I'd just like to ask, how much would the surgery cost? When will she need it?" he asked.

The doctor paused for a moment, calculating in his mind. "Truth be told, the price varies. But for Mari, I would say it's roughly around seven-hundred thousand.  Perhaps, it would be better for her to take the surgery next month, or maybe a bit later than that. I haven't looked into it yet in detail, but these are only the rough information," he said and looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri's mind was spinning—no, more like the whole _world_ is spinning. "Th–thank you, doctor," Yuuri said and watched the old man leave.

He numbly walked towards the bus station, not feeling his phone buzzed on his pocket. The doctor's words echoed in his mind. _Seven-hundred thousand, seven-hundred thousand! Where can I get that kind of money next month?_ Yuuri thought, stopping a groan escape from his mouth. He thought about their previous debt of eighty-thousand. How can he tell this to his parents? Yuuri covered his face, his mind running on every possible chance to get the money. When the bus arrived, he was already determined. No matter how and what, he _will_ get the money. Yuuri will definitely save his sister. As he rode the bus, he was thinking on how to get the cash. He can't get multiple jobs since he needs to help his family out and he visits his sister regularly, he has nothing valuable to sell, the money he kept aside isn't enough—he spent most of them paying the debt—and he has no other ideas.

With throbbing head, Yuuri didn't realized the bus has stopped. Sighing, he stood and walked to the exit. When he stepped down from the bus and walked to his home, a stranger called him out.

"Excuse me, you—" the man called out to Yuuri, though he ignored it. "The one with the black jacket, hey!" This time, Yuuri realized that _he_ was being called out. The stranger—who has a black hair and tanned skin wore a plain, blue vest with a white shirt underneath and black pants, scarf covering his mouth—walked towards him and handed him a card. Yuuri hesitantly took the card and gave the man a suspicious look.

"Hey! So, you're actually quite popular here in this street." Yuuri raised a brow at that. "And I'm here to scout you. Are you interested?" he said and pointed towards the card.

Yuuri glanced down at the card and blushed. "W–wait, I can't do this. I can't be a freaking _stripper,_ " Yuuri hissed as he gave the card back, heat burning his face. "Who the heck are you, anyway?

"Just a random guy down this street. I know you can dance, even pole dance. Minako says so—I'm a friend of hers—and she says you're good. Heck, she even recommended you," he explained, moving his hands animatedly as he talks. Yuuri frowns, _How can Minako share that!_ "You don't really strip, you know. Just pole dancing." Yuuri turned to his heels, not wanting to hear any garbage from him anymore. "This also pays a lot!" At that, Yuuri stopped and slowly turned to this stranger.

"How much, exactly, do you earn?" Yuuri asked slowly, eyeing the grinning stranger.

"Depends on your performance and popularity. If you did well, the customers will pay you around fifteen-thousand per night, maybe more, and if you didn't do so well—maybe around eight-thousand or five-thousand?" the man said, closing the gap between him and Yuuri. "Either way, don't you think it's a win-win situation?"

Yuuri thought about this, his fingers twitching, his mind running. "When can I start?"

The stranger held his hand out to Yuuri. "Tonight. Pleasure to meet you, Yuuri. I'm Jean-Jacques, but call me JJ." He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, glad I was able to update another one! Whoever you are, thank you for continuing to read my story until this point. Expect the next chapter, the real story starts there Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ
> 
> I hope you'll continue reading!


	6. Chapter FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Happy reading ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

Yuuri entered his home, the shop still open. He immediately went and changed into the uniform. Just as he was about to help the shop again, he felt his phone buzzed.

 

 _8_ _:19 P.M_

_[ **Viktor** : Hey, did you arrive home safely? ]_

 

 _A text from Viktor,_ Yuuri thought. Whenever Viktor texts him, it makes Yuuri feel happy and giddy inside, like fireworks are exploding inside him.

 

 _8:_ _20 P.M_

_[ Yeah, I did ]_

_8:20 P.M_

_[ **Viktor** :That's good ]_

_8:20 P.M_

_[ **Viktor** : See you soon :) ]_

 

With that, Yuuri was confused. What did Viktor mean by 'soon'? Would it be possible they'll be meeting tomorrow? Yuuri shooed the thoughts away, coming back to reality. He has work to do and money to earn. Yuuri went downstairs, his steps shuffling. "I'm back," Yuuri said as he took the pen and notebook again in his hand.

His father clapped him on the back. "Welcome back. We need to talk later," his dad said, making Yuuri feel uneasy.

"Same, Dad. I also have something to say," Yuuri said,  gripping the pen tight. Mr. Katsuki nodded his head into a direction, Yuuri's eyes followed suit.  When he saw what his father was motioning to, Yuuri let out a small gasp and his lips turning into a smile.

He quickly walked towards Viktor, sitting by the window. He seems to shine, his silver hair reflecting the lights from the street lamps. Viktor smiled and waved to Yuuri when he noticed the raven-haired dashing towards him

"So this is what you meant by 'soon'," Yuuri said as he push his glasses up, heart beating fast.

"Well, I really wanted to see you." Viktor turned to completetly face Yuuri. "I'm glad you're alright."

Yuuri blushed. "What will be your order?" Yuuri asked as he places a menu on Viktor's table. Viktor opened it and studied it for a while then pointed at one of the food and drink. "Alright, what else?"

Viktor thought about it and paused. "What about another date?" he kidded, his laugh echoing in the shop. However, he stopped short when he saw Yuuri's reaction. All quiet, his ears, neck, and cheeks were red—even the tips of his fingers was tinged pink!  Clearly, Viktor only wanted to tease Yuuri, but he must've teased him _too_ much.

Yuuri blindly pushed his glasses up, his mouth opening and closing, attempting to say a word. "I–I—W–would that be all?" Yuuri cleared his throat.

Viktor smiled broadly, ears perking and his hands twitching to hug him. "Then that's a yes?"

The younger man quickly turned his heel and scrambled to the kitchen. Viktor chuckled when Yuuri tried to greet a customer, but only gibberish slipped through his lips. Yuuri heard Viktor's laugh, he faced the foreigner and attempted to give him a frown. When Viktor's coffee was ready, Yuuri made Takeshi serve it instead.  Viktor frowned a bit when another waiter served him instead of the man he was interested in. Either way, Viktor drank his coffee and silently watch Yuuri scramble from one place to another, greeting customers and taking orders. Even though Yuuri was busy, Viktor enjoys watching him.

Viktor's phone rang. Annoyed, he picked it up anyway.

"Hello? Nikiforov speaking," Viktor said, trying to hide his annoyance.

 _"VIKTOR!"_ The other line hissed, making the silver-haired man pull his phone away from his ear for a moment. _"What the fuck are you thinking?! Come back to Russia already! It's not my job, it's your goddamn job! Viktor, I fucking swear. I don't know what crazy shit you're pl—"_

"Yes, yes. I miss you, too, Yuri," Viktor said, dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes and spoke in Russian, careful not let it overheard by Yuuri. "I know what I'm doing."

_"Then why the fuck did you have dinner with him?! In public!"_

"Because I want to, obviously."

_"Are you fucking nuts?! You know that the police is after us and you're showing your face naturally in the crowds?"_

Viktor looked at his watch. "Oh my, look at the time! I'm actually a bit busy, you know. And I'm not fucking around, Yuri. I know what I'm doing and I cover my tracks well. I actually have a meeting later with one of the group in Japan, they seem interested to work with us. Well, goodbye." With that, Viktor ended the call, not wanting to hear Yuri's voice anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuri asked from behind, nearly making him jump. "You seem to be in an urgent business."

Viktor awkwardly laughed. "Ah, well, it's nothing." He switched to Japanese and smiled sweetly, hoping Yuuri wouldn't ask anymore. Slowly, he took Yuuri's hands into his, making the Yuuri jump. "I'm sorry, but I need to leave," he said apologetically. "I'll continue to message you." He slightly brushed his lips onto Yuuri's warm knuckles.

Yuuri watched the European leave while he was all flabbergasted.  _Be still, my heart. It's okay. Europeans also show their affection in this manner. It's completely normal for them,_ Yuuri recited it like a mantra in his mind. No, he won't get played by Viktor. His heart won't sway, especially in this crisis. Yuuri watched the clock tick to ten, the closing time for the shop. The Katsuki said their thanks to the Nishigori couple for their help and went on their ways.

When everyone was in the living room, Yuuri had to break the news.

"Mom, Dad, Nee-san will be needing surgery," Yuuri hesitantly said, not sure how to covey it properly. "I–it's fairly expensive."

His parents looked at him, they clearly expected this but not this soon. "How much will it be?" his father asked.

"Roughly around—" Yuuri paused, then in a weak voice he said, "—seven-hundred thousand, more or less." At that moment, his mother couldn't help but cry.

"Mari doesn't deserve any of this," she said as her shoulders bobbed up and down. "B–but I'm sorry, Yuuri. That's not our only problem."

Yuuri felt uneasy, waiting for his parents to land the bomb. "Yuuri, we need to pay our debt," he said, clenching his hands.

Their son frowned in confusion. "That's obviously our plan, isn't it?"

His dad shook his head. "No, we have to pay it in _three_ days," he said in a weak voice. Yuuri's vision went black and white, then he noticed his father clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

"W–what? That wasn't our deal," Yuuri said, forcing the words to come out from his mouth. His parents remained speechless, his mother sobbing and his father himself looked like breaking apart.

"I–I'm sorry, this is because we failed as parents. If we were careful, then you and Mari wouldn't experience this. This is all because of us," his father said, now crying.

"We were supposed to cater our children's needs, and now even you're helping us. I'm so sorry, Yuuri," Yuuri's mother apologized, her tears streaming in a steady motion.

Yuuri was left silent, not knowing how to answer. He tried to gulp but his throat felt sore and dry. "D-don't worry. We managed to save some money, I'll try to earn some more," Yuuri said, trying to assure his crying parents. He himself wanted to cry now. If they don't pay their debt on time, who knows what will happen. After all, they already received numerous threats before.

"How? It's true we saved some, but will it be enough?" one of them asked. Yuuri can't differentiate his parents' voice anymore, he only heard a monotone line. For a moment, he has become numb, but then again, Yuuri has to be strong.

Yuuri started to rise from his seat and stumbled a bit when he walked towards the door. "I have a night job. It's okay, I'll help the shop in the morning and afternoon. I'll come home when my shift is over," he said—at least, that's Yuuri hopes he said. After hearing the news about his sister and now this, he felt like he's a mess.

His parents remained quiet, worried for him. "What kind of job?" his mother asked. Finally, color and sound returned to him.

Yuuri put a brave and assuring smile on his face, he would do anything to help his family. "Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. I promise," Yuuri said as walks back to his mother, giving her a warm hug. He slightly pushed her away from him and looked directly at her eyes. "I'll get going."

 

 **[**   **X** **]**

 

The loud music hurts Yuuri's head, as if a hammer was smashing through his skull. He feels the music vibrate underneath him, different colors of lights flashing before his eyes. _How can people enjoy this?_ Yuuri thought as someone bumped him. The club was crowded with people partying like animals. He struggled to follow JJ into the backstage.

After he finally caught up, he found himself in a dressing room filled with some daring clothes and makeup, glitters—whatever he'll be needing.

"Here," JJ said. "This is where you'll be changing. You'll perform after the next two dancers. Change into this outfit and in this place, _never_ use your real name. You'll go with the name Eros—a new persona, is that fine with you? Or would you rather pick one?" he said as he took one outfit and gave it Yuuri.

Yuuri raised the outfit away from him to get a better view. He blushed. "I–I understand most of the part. I'm fine with the name Eros, don't worry. B–b–but isn't this a little too," he trailed off at the last part as he eyed the outfit.

"Revealing?" JJ offered the word. Yuuri nodded, his blush spreading. The tanned man just laughed when he saw his reaction. "Don't worry. I think it'll suit you. You can pick another one if you don't like it, it's just a mere suggestion."

"No, I'll wear it," Yuuri blurted out, pushing his glasses up. Ever since his eyesight turned for the worse, he developed the habit to push it up when nervous.

JJ put his a thumb and finger to his chin, studying his new employee. "You got to lose the glasses. Hmm, and slick your hair, okay?" Yuuri nodded. "I'll come back after fifteen minutes, so I expect you're done changing. You can use the other stuff if you need to." JJ opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving Yuuri.

The young man looked at his outfit then glanced to the mirror. Yuuri inhaled through his nose and let out the breath through his mouth. "It's okay, I can do this."

He looked back to the door and decided to lock it—you know, for safety measures. He stripped of the pants he wore and slid into the black, vinyl shorts; the leg opening ending a bit below his crotch, clinging to his butt and thighs. When he realized how short it is, Yuuri flushed. He tried to tug the shorts down in an attempt to make it _seem_ longer. When he realized it's no use, Yuuri just sighed and continued. He starts removing his jacket but stopped halfway, the jacket stopping on his elbows.

 _Should I really do this? I mean, maybe there's a better job there. Better than this,_ Yuuri thought. He just shook his head. It's impossible to find a job with a salary enough to pay their debt in three days. Yuuri dropped his jacket. After a few minutes of fumbling around, he finally found out how to wear it. He slid into the black, vinyl corset with the lace in front. Thankfully, the corset covers his nipples, back, and his side. Unfortunately—from his cleavage down to his waist—his skin can be seen, the lace teasingly covering the flesh. He noticed a pair of thigh-high stocking hanging from the edge of the table.

Before he can get it, Yuuri heard a knock. "Hey, Yuuri. Are you done yet?" JJ asked from the other side of the door.

"N–not yet! I'm having a bit of trouble," Yuuri replied, quickly trying to wear the stockings.

"Is that so? Open the door, I'll help you."

Coyly, he opened the door. JJ smirked when he stepped in. "I knew it would suit you," he said, looking at Yuuri from up to down. Yuuri attempted a smile but ended up with sputtering gibberish words. "Come, sit. Wear the stockings while I fix your hair." JJ led Yuuri to a chair in front of a mirror.

JJ swiftly slicked Yuuri's raven hair back, leaving a bit of strands in the front. When he was done, he noticed that Yuuri already did his part. "Now, stand up and face me." Yuuri did so, trying not shrink from the embarrassment he felt because of his outfit.

JJ looked at him again, eyeing the clothes. Yuuri looked _dangerously_ beautiful _._ He already looked attractive, but with this bold and daring outfit, you're just bringing out another side of his. But somehow, something still felt missing. As JJ tries to find out what, he hands Yuuri a pair of boots.

"Wear this, too. It has a bit of heels, can you handle it?" JJ asked, in which he got a nod from Yuuri. He studied his employee more, trying to see what's lacking. "Do you want to people to see your face?" Yuuri vigorously shook his head. "Then wear this masquerade mask, it'll add more mystery to your persona."

Yuuri looked at himself in the full-body mirror with the mask on. He was left speechless. He looked like a completely different person. Everyone who knows Yuuri can describe him as innocent, pure, and almost fragile. How can they expect him to do such a daring thing? Yuuri gulped, his eyes never leaving his reflection.

"Will people really find this, um, attractive?" Yuuri asked, turning around to get a better look.

"Why, Yuuri, of course! However, just you yourself makes you alluring enough. " Yuuri blushed a bit at JJ's comment. "You'll be performing after ten minutes, so let's clear some things out. Okay?"

"Okay," Yuuri said, determined to do this.

"What's your name?" JJ asked.

"Eros," Yuuri replied.

"Good." JJ clapped his hands together. "Eros—your persona, not just your name, mind you—can easily captivate the hearts of many. He's a playboy, to be specific. Many falls for him but at the end, they wound up heartbroken," JJ explained, gesturing his hands as he talks. "When someone isn't interested in him, it becomes a mission for him to make that person fall for him and at the end, leave that person crying. He leaves them, plays with their hearts, teases their affection for him—he's the type of man _not_ to fall for."

Yuuri nodded, taking in all the information. Truth be told, he already knows someone in mind perfect for Eros—Viktor. Viktor somehow was able to make Yuuri's heart beat for him, to seize Yuuri's eyes and breath easily in just few moments. He doesn't seem the type to break your heart, but that only makes it more painful. Because for Yuuri, there's a small voice in his mind to avoid the man.

"Hey, are you listening?" JJ asked as he snaps his fingers in front of Yuuri.

"Yes, but can I pull this off?" Yuuri asked the important question.

 JJ smiled and put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. "I won't scout you if you can't, right? You have the looks, the potential, the talent, and all you need is to be confident and believe in yourself."

Yuuri looked at JJ's unwavering eyes. He felt a small fire burn within him. When JJ saw Yuuri's eyes change color for a moment, he knew that he didn't make a wrong choice.

"Well then, let's go out there and show them what you got!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I posted this late, this was supposed to be published hours ago but I woke up late. Anyway, I said that the real story starts on this chapter but I moved it to the next one, since I think that if I continued this part, it would be too long. 
> 
> I'm actually excited for Yuri's entrance to the story (I'm working on it) and I want to find out your reaction to the next chapter, however, I would post it tomorrow. Thank you for reading this far! Wow, I can't believe I posted five chapters now—not including the prologue. Because of your support, I was able to continue!
> 
> I hope you'll keep on reading :)


	7. Chapter SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Happy reading ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

Yuuri took a deep breath behind the stage, he calmed his shaking hands and trembling legs. He was about to perform in few minutes. Without his glasses, everyone looked like a blob of color. Yuuri adjusted his mask, hoping it wouldn't fall and no one would recognize him, and tugged his stockings up. _It's okay. I'm Eros, not Yuuri. I'm confident, a playboy, a heartbreaker,_ Yuuri chanted in his mind. But even so, it doesn't seem to take effect on him. In just about two minutes, he's next. Nervousness and panic swept over him, nearly making his knees give out.

He doesn't know how to be Eros, he _never_ attempted to seduce anyone. So how can he actually do this? He took another deep breath and thought of Viktor. _What if I imitate him?_ Yuuri laughed at his idea. That'll be impossible. He racked his brain for more ideas. Yuuri brightened up when he thought of something. _If he's a playboy, then I just have to try to seduce him, too._

"Hello, everyone. Tonight, we have a new special dancer in this club! Let us welcome, Eros!" one mad said, the speakers echoing his announcement throughout the club, making the crowd hype and cheering. Yuuri snapped out of his trance. He's no longer Yuuri. He's Eros. _Play the playboy._ With that, he stepped into the stage.

The moment he did so, many has whistled and whooped. Yuuri felt like scrambling away and a blush emerging on his face, but he suppress the feeling and smiled coolly. Behind the masquerade mask, his eyes studied the crowd as his grips the pole. For the audience, Yuuri's eyes looked like beautiful, black orbs. Yuuri hasn't even moved aside from gripping the pole, but he has already captured them. _Just like this. I have their hearts, now all I have to do is break it,_ Yuuri thought as took his eyes away from the crowd, holding the pole as he slowly circled it.

He then scaled the pole gracefully, intertwining his legs. Yuuri's thighs hugged the pole as he arches his back, slowly spinning down. His hand reaches for the pole, ascending as he does so, and clung a leg as he stretches his side. From time to time, Yuuri would teasingly try to lure a man near the stage, giving him glances. When someone would tried to reach his hands to the stripper, Yuuri would just ignore it, leaving the him wanting more. Some threw cashes on him, while others shouted their offers to him. Yuuri just smiled.

Throughout Yuuri's performance, he felt more confident and daring, the crowds whooping and cheering and whistling. Yuuri coiled the pole with a flexibility like a snake, stretching his limbs, looking as if he's floating in air. When he ended his performance with a drop-split, the crowds jumped on their feet, yelling and asking for more.

Yuuri panted, his chest heaving up and down. With the corset, he felt a bit sweaty. He stood up, bowed, and left the stage, making the audience go wild. He went to the dressing room and let out a sigh of relief. Yuuri locked the door behind him and slid down, his knees finally gave out. Adrenaline rushing through him, he felt happy. _If it's like this, I can do this!_ Yuuri thought, feeling like he's flying. His heart pounded and sat on a chair in front of a mirror. For a moment, Yuuri couldn't recognize himself. He wore such a confident smile, his eyes are mysteries behind the mask, and cladded in daring outfit.   _God, I couldn't recognize myself for a moment. They won't definitely find out who I really am,_ Yuuri thought as he hummed a tune.

Just when he was about to put his mask down, he heard a knock on the door. Yuuri opened it and JJ walked in, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Yuuri, that was great! The audience wanted more because of you!" JJ said as he beamed, clapping Yuuri's back. Yuuri blushed at the compliment, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway, a lot of people has requested a private session with you!" JJ laughed.

Yuuri's eyes widen, the color of pink staining his cheeks. "What? Really?" Yuuri asked, his breathing on normal pace. JJ nodded. "You do private sessions?"

"We do, that is if you want to. I never force my employees what to do," JJ explained as he took a chair and sat.

"I'll do the private sessions. How long does it take?"

"The time depends on how much the customer paid. Since you're new, your price is just the same as the others who aren't that popular. But I believe your price will shoot up tomorrow. The minimum time is twenty minutes and the maximum is the _whole_ night," JJ said, understanding that Yuuri has become popular.

Yuuri cringed a bit. _Your price._ He felt like a bit of his pride was stolen away, as if he's selling himself. _Well, it's the truth. I'm doing this for the money,_ Yuuri thought as he looked down the ground, clenching his fist.

"So, how many people asked for me?" Yuuri asked, looking into JJ's eyes.

"One." JJ smirked

"What? I thought many asked for me?" Yuuri exasperated.

"Well, many did. But this person asked for you the whole night. He said he's willing to double the payment," JJ said as he stood up and heading to the door.

Yuuri's mouth fell open. "Seriously?"

JJ nodded and opened the door. "Seriously," he echoed. "Come on, you have a guest to please."

Yuuri followed him out to the door, passing through crowds who showered Yuuri with compliments, and leading to the upper floor and into a quiet hallway. JJ stopped in front of a door and motioned his head towards it.

"Here, get in," JJ said. "You can do some pole dancing, lap dance if you're into it, and much more. If you know what I mean." He laughed and left Yuuri all confused as he tilt his head.

Yuuri adjusted his mask again.  He took another deep breath as he held the doorknob. _You're Eros, not Yuuri. Be bold, daring, and capture their heart,_ Yuuri said to himself. He needed to do this job; he needed the money.

The moment Yuuri stepped in, the ground swallowed him up.

Without his glasses, he couldn't see anything, just colors roughly shaped into a figure. However, that distinct hair color and the aura that surrounds him, Yuuri knew who he is even without his spectacles.

Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri couldn't breathe, his chest tightening, he felt like the whole world is spinning round and round.

"Hello, Yuuri," Viktor said. "Wait, it's Eros, isn't it?" Yuuri would be glad to hear Viktor's voice and to be with him, but right now, Yuuri felt a bit of fear. Viktor's voice was normal, just the way how he used to talk to him. But for some reason, he felt like something is hidden behind his tone.

Yuuri's mouth kept opening and closing, trying to utter any word. _Quick, reject it!_ Yuuri commanded himself. "What do you mean?" Yuuri asked, his voice tight and throat sore. His mouth felt dry.

Viktor laughed, sending chills to Yuuri's spine. "Playing like this, huh? It's okay, Yuuri. I know everything," Viktor said. "Come, we won't be able to talk if you're far away." He gestured to the seat behind him.

Yuuri sat, feeling numb and light-headed. "Are you threatening me?" Yuuri croaked, his hands trembling as he sat beside Viktor. With this distance, Yuuri can see Viktor's frown.

"No, I'm not,"  Viktor said as he leaned back to the chair. "You can remove the mask, Yuuri. I already know."

Yuuri removed his mask, eyes stinging. He wanted to cry. Yuuri felt embarrassed and ashamed.  His lower lips quivered a bit, his eyes not leaving the ground.

"Yuuri, look at me," Viktor gently said, trying to not intimidate Yuuri. Viktor never wanted to hurt Yuuri, he simply wanted to talk. Yuuri did so and looked at Viktor's eyes. They stayed silent for a moment, prolonging the aggravating moment.

"Why are you here?" Yuuri asked.

Feeling like a monster when he saw Yuuri's eyes, Viktor looked away and focused on the drinks served on the table. "I was invited here by my friend. Truthfully, I'm not really the type to come here. But he dragged me here," Viktor explained. "I was drinking with him earlier until the man announced a new dancer, Eros. I must say, Yuuri, you took our breath away."

Yuuri blushed at Viktor's praise. Even in awkward moments like this, Viktor can still make Yuuri's heart jump for him.

"You shouldn't have recognized me, even I couldn't recognize myself for a moment when I saw the mirror," Yuuri reasoned.

Viktor just smiled. "It's true, no one recognized you. But the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew it was you. After all, only you can captivate me this way."

Yuuri frowned, not knowing if it was a compliment. Yuuri sighed and leaned his back to the chair, studying the mask in his hand. "I have to do this, Viktor. Maybe for a month or so," Yuuri explained, getting a drink for himself now.

"Because of your debt, right?"

Yuuri quickly turned his head to face Viktor, showing an expression of slight surprise but then his features softened. "Yeah, because of the debt and my sister's hospital bills. Mari, my sister, needs surgery, possibly by next month, and they're asking for us to pay the debt in 3 days." Yuuri flushed, getting himself a drink. "This is a bit awkward, talking to you about something serious in this kind of place," he mumbled.

Viktor laughed lightly, easing the tension a bit. "How about we make a deal?"

"You keep the secret if I dance for you?" Yuuri joked, his head getting light because of a bit of alcohol.

"That could work, too, but no. You won't have to worry about your family's bill, and you don't need to work for the rest of your life." Viktor inched closer to Yuuri.

"If only that could happen."

"It can, if you become mine."

Yuuri froze, eyes widen, nearly dropping the glass he was holding. He turned to see Viktor smiling.

"What?" Yuuri croaked. It's true Yuuri felt something for Viktor, though he doesn't know what, but still. The feeling for the silver-haired man exist.

Viktor motioned to the suitcases Yuuri hasn't noticed beside him. He opened it and showed Yuuri its content. Yuri gasped. Inside, there were new, crisp money.

"I have a total of five suitcase I brought right now, each containing two million. The total would be ten million if you combines them all, wouldn't it?" Viktor said. " Yuuri, this is more than enough to pay for your family's debt and sister's surgery. I can give you a lot more than this, I can give you a life of comfort and luxury. All I'm asking is your heart."

Aghast, Yuuri looked at Viktor as if he was crazy. He slammed the glass down the table and turned red, anger visible in his eyes.

"Are you mocking me?" Yuuri hissed, holding back his tears.

"No, Yuuri. I long for you, I would never do that. Please—"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? Why do you make me feel like I'm someone dirty! Like, I'm selling myself! It's true that I'm after the money, but I will _never_ stoop that low to acquire it!" Yuuri yelled as emotions take over him, words slipping out from his mouth. "I already feel ashamed doing this, knowing my parents would feel guilty if they knew how much I'm willing to do for them! Yet you–you take this matter so lightly. Am I that simple to you, Viktor?" He jumped at his feet, his tears now streaming and he could no longer hold his feelings.

Viktor's eyes widen, his face getting pale. He grabbed Yuuri by his wrist. "I never thought of you like that! Listen, I truly want you. I want your heart, your mind, your soul, your body—everything! I thought that this can be a way for me to help you—"

Yuuri snatches his hand back. "No, get out. Please, leave me now." Yuuri's voice was hard, cold as ice.

Viktor let out a frustrated sigh and raked his hands over his hair. This wasn't supposed to happen, he only wanted to help. "Wait, Yuuri—"

"Get out! I'm _not_ that easy, Viktor."

Viktor stared at Yuuri helplessly and soon gave in. He walked out of the room, stopping for a moment to steal a glance of Yuuri, then drudgingly left. Yuuri felt like he wanted to break down, he was embarrassed. He didn't know that Viktor thought of Yuuri like that, someone so easy. Yuuri felt tears dropping from his eyes again and quickly wiped it away. He doesn't have time for this, he needs to work.

As he leaves the room, he felt like he failed to be Eros. Instead of breaking their hearts, someone broke his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I had to do this. I just fucking love drama, and there's more to come! I know nothing about pole dancing, medical, nor business stuff, but I only have a rough idea. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your underwhelming support! I can't believe people would actually enjoy my story. But damn, I never thought I could post chapters in steady updates. Hurrah for me! Okay, so the real story starts on this chapter. I wanted to write more on this part, but it might get too long.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll continue reading this story! Don't be afraid to comment down, I love reading them :)


	8. Chapter SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Jesus Christ, it took me so long to finally make my lazy ass write this chapter. This was supposed to be posted days ago, but I guess I got lazy. Oops.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! I genuinely thought of dropping this story, but I realized that some people enjoys reading this story, so I decided not to do so. To make up for my extremely late update, I made this chapter a bit longer than I usually do. Don't worry, I'll also make the future chapters longer, too! I wish you all a happy new year! Let's hope that 2017 will be forgiving. (Oh and please pray that I grow taller, it will be /extremely/ appreciated)
> 
> Happy reading ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

Viktor sighed as he opened his phone. He couldn't sleep a wink, thinking about Yuuri. It's true that he has hurt him, but he never had the intention to do so. Viktor mentally punched himself over and over again. Sitting on his bed, Viktor was deliberating whether to call or text Yuuri. He decided to call him. Viktor places the phone on his ear, listening to the ring on his phone. _Click._ Yuuri rejected the call.

His shoulders slumped and laid back to his bed, covering his face with his arms. _I didn't mean to, Yuuri. Let me explain,_ Viktor pleaded, hoping Yuuri would let him talk. He opened his phone again to check his schedule. Sadly, Viktor has a lot of meetings and works to tend to. He won't be able to talk to Yuuri until evening.

He remembered Yuuri's dance last night; the way how he circled the pole, how he studies the crowd, the way he smiles, his movements—everything he did was beautiful, capturing him and the crowds. That night, Viktor was with Chris. His friend invited him for a drink, only to end up in  strip club. Thinking about Yuuri's performance, something hot was pooling in his stomach. Viktor felt feverish. When he laid his eyes on him, he knew it was Yuuri. But soon, Viktor's desire for the man was then replaced with anger and jealousy.

When he thinks about how Yuuri dances in public in such a seductive manner, open to strangers, he felt mad. Viktor wants to keep Yuuri all to himself, from the tip of his fingers to his every strand of hair. He wants to make Yuuri his. And he attempted to last night, only it failed miserably. Viktor berated himself because of his idiocy.

Truth be told, the women who clung to him before was delighted when they knew how rich he was. Some would ask how and where he gets the money, he'll just say he's a businessman. Though underneath that facade, he runs Mafia organization in the underworld. Viktor thought Yuuri would be happy if he can live in luxury, it seems like he was wrong. Very wrong.

Drudgingly, Viktor prepared for work. He stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

 

* * *

 

 Viktor sat in front of a table with an old, sleazy looking, Japanese man on the other side. The other man has quite a lot of scars on his face, the most eye-catching of them all was an old cut that starts from his right eye down to his jaw. Both party brought someone, standing at their side. For Viktor, he brought Chris along.

A waiter served them wine in their private room, quietly leaving the tensed atmosphere.

"It'll be a pleasure to work with you, Orochi-san,"  Viktor said in Japanese as he raised his glass towards the man.

"Oh, it'll be, Mr. Nikiforov. That is, if you'll be able to smuggle the goods to China." Orochi drank his wine, his dull, grey eyes looking at Viktor.

Viktor's chuckle echoed in the room. "We're a professional when it comes to smuggling firearms. It's quite easy than it seems, _if_ you have the right connections." Orochi raised a brow at him.

"Really? Now, let me ask you, Mr. Nikiforov, why not smuggle drugs? It's almost the same as firearms. You also gain a huge profit if you do so," the other man asked, playing with the glass in his hand.

"I'm not a huge fan of drugs, really," Viktor said as he pour wine into his glass.

"Hmm, what about human trafficking then?"

Viktor shook his head. "Impossible."

Orochi looked at Viktor with his empty, grey eyes. He plastered a smile on his face as he put a finger and a thumb on his chin, leaning back to the chair. "I've heard about you, Mr. Nikiforov. Especially about the incident last month. It was such a huge news in the underworld."

Viktor knitted his brows together, his lips into a thin line, eyes glinting. "Oh, about _that._ It was such an unpleasant experience due to my idiocy."

"Strange, I've heard that you're a smart man."

"It was one mistake, Orochi-san." Viktor paused for a moment, Yuuri flashing in his mind. He gritted his teeth. _No, I made another mistake,_ he thought bitterly.

"What happened to the man, then? I heard he had the guts to trick you," Orochi said and chuckled.

"Simple. I had him and the others disposed."

"The body?"

"God knows where."

Both men laughed, enjoying their conversation. Chris leaned in to whisper something to Viktor.

"We need to go, you have other jobs to do," Chris said into Viktor's ear, careful not to let the other man hear.

"Such as?" Viktor asked in a low voice.

"I received a call from the office," Chris replied.

Viktor's smile dropped. He never liked it when someone messes with his group.

"I'm sorry, Orochi-san, but I have urgent matter to tend to," Viktor said with apologetic smile, putting his glass back on the table.

Orochi smiled, pouring himself another glass of wine. "Hmm, such a shame we have to end this lunch," he said.

"Indeed. However, thank you for giving me the honor to work with you, Orochi-san," Viktor said as he stands up, his eyes studying the man in front of him.

"No, thank _you_ for working with me, Mr. Nikiforov. I certainly hope this won't be our last time associating each other." Orochi stood up,  extending his hands to Viktor.

"I certainly hope so."

Viktor gave Orochi one last smile and swiftly left the room with Chris following behind him. When they were outside, a black car was waiting for them with a man standing outside. The driver opened the car's door as they approach, bowing when Viktor was near. The driver then went to his seat and started the car's engine.

"To the office," Chris ordered, getting a nod from the driver.

"What happened?" Viktor asked. Even though it may be serious, but Viktor caught himself opening his phone, checking if Yuuri has ever replied to the texts he sent.

"I received news from the office. Apparently, someone has stolen some information about the organization. He's about to sell the information to another rivaling group tonight," Chris said gravely from the front seat, his brows scrunched.

Viktor gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as it lays on his lap, studying the scenery from the backseat. He had experienced treachery before, multiple times, too. However, the stunt pulled last month was the biggest of them all. He got stabbed and was left to die. Viktor knew people would soon get cocky, thinking they can now beat him, but not this soon. _Great, I have to deal with him now,_ Viktor thought angrily, wanting to end things quickly.

He checked his watch, 2:10 P.M. Viktor still had other jobs to do, now another problem arrived. He massaged his temples and let out a long sigh.

"Do you know where he'll be meeting them?" Viktor asked.

"Of course," Chris replied promptly. "They'll be meeting in an abandoned warehouse, exactly 7:20."

"Typical. I'll finish the paperwork first, then we'll head to their meeting place earlier than them."

Chris turned his neck, facing Viktor from the front. "Excuse me?"

Viktor rolled his eyes. "I'll take care of him."

"Viktor, I think it's better if we have someone else to get rid of him. You don't have to do something so trivial. It'll be an easy job," Chris reasoned out, his frown now etched deeper in his forehead.

"No, I'll do it. At least to release my anger. Keep your eyes on him and the person he'll be meeting. If needed, stall them. I'll get rid of him tonight," Viktor said, his vision turning red for a moment.

When they reached the driveway, someone had opened the door for Viktor. With anger seething from him, Viktor stomped to his office and left Chris, itching to kill the traitor. When he sat down in front of his desk, Viktor buried his face in hands in an attempt to calm himself. Moments later, he then started work.

Viktor read the papers in front of him, mostly were reports from Russia and contracts. From time to time, he would check his phone. Even when his phone alarmed to 6:24 P.M, he haven't heard anything from Yuuri. Viktor laughed at himself. _I did something stupid and I'm expecting a call from him?_ He thought. _It would be better to call him later._

He got up and decided to end his work at that point. Viktor entered the elevator and waited for it to reach the ground floor. He stepped out  and immediately saw Chris.

"Hey," Viktor said as he walks near Chris, getting his attention. "I want to go to the shooting range first."

 

* * *

 

  _Bang._

The bullet hit right at the centre. Viktor shot continuously until there're no bullet left. He took an ammo from his right and refilled the pistol, his hands familiarly knowing its way. Viktor's eyes stayed on the chart, never tearing his gaze from the centre. He gritted his teeth as he visualize the traitor. He aimed his gun, hands and arms steady, pulling the trigger with ease. Once content, he removed the safety glasses and the ear muffs.

He let out a sigh and carefully placed the pistol on the counter as he wiped his forehead. Viktor checked his time again, 6:48 P.M.

"Chris, where are my clothes?" Viktor asked. In cue, Chris took out a simple, white long-sleeve matched with a necktie.

Viktor went and changed, removing his suit's jacket and his sweaty, blue polo underneath it. After changing, he looked more refresh than ever. Viktor fixed his hair a bit then went back to Chris.

"Get the car ready. It's about time," Viktor said. "My suitcase?"

"Here." Chris presented a black suitcase, opening it as he places it on the table.

Inside are guns. Pistols, specifically. Viktor mostly uses pistols since it's smaller and easier to hide. He smiles as he runs his hand on his possession.

"Good."

"Sir, the car is here," the driver cut in. Viktor nodded and strode towards the car with Chris behind him, carrying the suitcase.

Once inside, Chris passed Viktor a file.

"Take a look at this." Viktor looked down at the paper flopped on his lap. "This is the information we got from the guy."

Viktor frowned as he picks up the file and tossed it to his side. "Why do I need it? He'll be dead either way," he said.

Chris let out a laugh. "That's true."

Viktor watched the scenery in a blur, the car running in speed. He frowned as he impatiently tapped a finger on his lap, forming a rhythm. Throughout the whole drive, no one said a word. Viktor thought of Yuuri. He plans to ask for forgiveness after he's done with this. If he still won't be forgiven, Viktor doesn't mind apologizing more. He'd do anything to make Yuuri his, he would do anything for Yuuri's mercy.

"Viktor, we're here," Chris said, snapping Viktor out of his thoughts. "It's 7:10, the other guys will arrive."

The silver-haired formed a cold smile, making Chris uncomfortable. "The time is more than enough." He opened the suitcase beside him and stared at his guns. "Which one should I choose? Hmm," Viktor asked to himself and picks up a jet black pistol, adorned with silver crosses. "This will do."

Viktor stepped out of the car, the cold air enveloping him, but fire burned inside him—adrenaline, excitement, anticipation. Chris made the driver to stay, to not do anything unless he was ordered to do so. The blond man followed Viktor behind, continuously complaining. "We could've hired an assassin but _no,_ you really want to do it."

Viktor let out a small chuckle, filling his pistol with bullets. "Thank you for allowing me to do so. You see, shooting range won't just be enough." He said, quietly walking as his eyes scanned for his target. He saw a dark figure from afar, waiting.

 _Crunch._ Viktor accidentally stepped on something, causing the traitor to turn in their direction. At that moment, his eyes widen and his face paled. His hands trembled and broke out in cold sweat when he realized Viktor found out his plan.

"S–S–Sir! I–it's not what you—let me explain!" the traitor stuttered, stepping backwardly.

"Oh, _please._ Explain," Viktor said as he raised his hand, showing the pistol. The man's eyes widened more than before, as if they're about to pop out of his sockets. "Hmm? Explain to me why you're planning to turn your back on us, huh? Did you grow a spine or something?"

The man vigorously shook his head. "No, Sir!"

His boss tilted his head, eyebrows raised. "Is that so? Are you telling me that _I'm_ wrong?"

"No, Sir! Of course not!"

Viktor smiled, aiming his gun to the traitor. "Well, you're lucky. I, myself, will give you the honor of dying in my hands."

The man bolted off his feet, running away from his boss. He didn't turn, he kept on running and running until Viktor pulled the trigger, hitting him square in the chest. The man crumbled to his knees, blood pouring from his heart. Viktor let out a humorless laugh. He strode to the body, finger still on the trigger. Viktor gritted his teeth while his other hand clenched into a fist, storms brewing in his eyes.

Having a closer look, it's obvious that he was dead. However, Viktor wasn't satisfied. He raised his arm and pointed the gun at the unmoving body and continued to pull the trigger, bullets firing from the gun one-by-one until none were left. At this point, a pool of blood has seeped out from the man. Viktor refilled his pistols again and fired at the man. Without realizing, blood has spurted onto his sleeve.

He remembered the traitor from last month, the man who dared to leave him to die. He remembered his last night. He remembered the look on Yuuri's face when he hurt him in a way. He remembered he has hurt the man he wants to protect. Viktor threw his pistol to the ground out of rage and kicked the corpse's side continuously. He kept on kicking and stepping until the man's bones was crushed and broken.

"Jesus Christ, that's enough," Chris said, making Viktor come back to reality.

Viktor noticed the blood on his sleeve and shoes, a little bit of drops hit his face. "Fuck," he cursed as Chris hands him a tissue, wiping the blood away from his cheek.

Chris let out a low whistle, studying the mess. "Look what you've done, you dirtied your clothes." He clicked his tongue in disapproval, bending down to pick up the fallen weapon. "We better leave, they'll arrive sooner or later."

Viktor took the pistol from Chris's hands and shot the man again, venting out his anger as much as he can. They walked back to the car, Viktor's adrenaline settling down in his blood. _One less problem,_ Viktor thought in satisfaction. He's pleased that he got rid of him himself. They entered the car, Viktor disassembling the gun when he sat down.

"Take me back to my home," Viktor ordered to the driver, in which he got a nod.

Chris planned out their route back, avoiding any accidental meetings with the rivaling group.

"You know, Viktor, I think what you did was still unnecessary," Chris broke the quiet tension in the car, scrunching his nose.

Viktor just nodded, wanting to be left alone with his thoughts. He glanced down to his hand that rests on his lap, noticing little droplets of blood stained his skin. Even though it was a small mess, he felt stained.

"Drive quickly. I want to go home as soon as possible," Viktor said with the thought of Yuuri, eager to talk to him. Chris laughed, shaking his head as he leaned on the car's window.

"If we called for an assassin, this wouldn't happen now, would it?" Chris said with the tone that indicates he knows better. Viktor just grumbled, the car speeding faster.

In around one hour or less, they reached Viktor's house. One maid opened the gate, allowing the car to enter the driveway. Viktor didn't wait for someone to open the door for him and so he quickly stepped out of the car as he said his thanks to Chris and headed straight to his bedroom, ignoring the servants who greeted him. Inside the bathroom, he prepared his bathtub and turned on the shower, letting the water flow down onto him. Viktor let out a sigh of relief, resting his forehead to the wet wall as he recited the things he'll do once he meets Yuuri.

 _First, apologize. Second, don't say anything stupid, don't anger him. Third, try to make up,_ Viktor thought, remembering if he forgot some left out. He slightly shook his head knowing he'll forget those once he actually meets Yuuri. After showering, he dried himself. A towel slung on his shoulder while he wears a loose pants, trying to choose an outfit to wear before meeting the raven-haired.

He decided to go with a pale, brown, knitted sweater and wore black pants with brown sneakers. He grabbed a scarf and headed down stairs, getting the attention of Yakov.

"Master, please remember to restrain yourself," Yakov said, indicating about the appearance of Viktor when he entered the mansion.

"Hmm, I will," Viktor replied. "It was a job, Yakov."

The butler shook his head, a hand massaging his temples. "I'm sure it wasn't needed for you to _personally_ attend to it."

Viktor let out a short, bitter laugh. "Indeed, but that would leave me in a sour mood." He checked the time on his wrist and scrunched his brows when he saw it was nearly eight o'clock. "I need to go, Yakov. I have other business to tend to."

"Certainly the paperwork can be brought here for you to finish, Master. You should be resting in this time of the night."

"It's a personal matter."

Viktor then turned and left Yakov, heading to his car. As he drove, he continuously repeated his 'apology speech' that he prepared to save his sorry ass. Every time he made a mistake, Viktor would do it again from the very beginning, determined not to mess up. Before he knew it, Viktor was now parked at the familiar coffee shop. He repeated his speech once more and with a shaky breath, he stepped out of the vehicle.

His heart was pounding and he can feel his hands shaking a bit at his side. Ever since last night, Yuuri wouldn't reply to any Viktor's messages that he sent whenever he had the time. He knew that Yuuri was still mad at him but felt a bit lonely when Yuuri wouldn't even read the texts or pick up the calls. Viktor strode to the store's entrance, attempting to appear calm and confident.

"Oh my. Good evening, Viktor. Nice of you to drop by here," greeted Mr. Katsuki.

Viktor's heart stopped for a moment, thinking Yuuri would be the first one to greet him. "Good evening, Mr. Katsuki."

"Looking for Yuuri?" Mr. Katsuki asked, a smile plastered on his face as if he knew Viktor's reason to visit.

"Uh, yes. I'd want to speak a word with him." Viktor started fumbling with his sweater's hem, attempting to remember the forgotten speech he made.

Yuuri's father let out a light chuckle, easing Viktor's nervousness a bit. "I thought so. Sadly, Yuuri left early for his other job. He said it would be like this for now, Yuuri would help in the morning and afternoon but leave in the evening."

Viktor's chest tighten, knowing where this is heading. "Where is his job, exactly?"

"Oh, Yuuri wouldn't tell us. Seems like he doesn't want anyone to know but he said not to worry."

The foreigner already knows where he is. Just the thought of Yuuri going back to _that_ place fuels his jealousy. "Is that so? Well, thank you, Mr. Katsuki. I'd drop by again," Viktor said, giving the man behind the counter a smile.

"Anytime, Viktor."

Viktor left and went back to his car, unconsciously frowning. He dislikes the thought of Yuuri dancing like that in public, strangers getting the chance to watch him. Viktor drove to the club in a speed a bit faster than it was recommended. After he parked, he walked into the club, loud music greeted him. He saw a dancer on the stage and scanned the place but Yuuri was nowhere to be found.

However, he saw JJ, the owner of the club, studying the crowd from upstairs. Calming himself, he walked up the stairs and towards him, avoiding the dancing and screaming guests. When JJ saw Viktor, he lit up like a bulb.

"Mr. Nikiforov! A pleasure to meet you again," JJ greeted and extended his hand to him. Viktor shook his hand in acknowledgement.

"Good evening, Mr. Leroy," Viktor said and smiled.

"Please, call me JJ." Viktor nodded. "Have you come to watch or, perhaps, ask for another private session?" JJ asked with a raised brow, nudging Viktor with his elbow.

"Well, yes. I'd want to call for Eros," Viktor replied.

JJ's shoulder dropped and so was his smile. "I'm sorry, but Eros was already rented. He'll be available after thirty minutes."

Viktor tensed. He didn't like the idea of Yuuri doing a _private_ dance for someone—well, except if it was him. Viktor tried to remain calm, his smile stiffening. "Would you call him for me right now? I'd double the pay for the whole night."

"I can't do that, Mr. Nikiforov. The customers are _crazy_ about him, so it's only right for them to have time with Eros."

"Then, would you tell me the room's number?" Viktor asked, his patience wearing thin. As each second pass, Viktor knows the customer is enjoying the sight of Yuuri dancing for him.

JJ frowned. "I'm afraid I can't do that, too."

Viktor snapped. He grabbed JJ by the collar and slammed him to the wall, surprising some guests nearby. Viktor bared his teeth, a deep scowl engraved on his face, narrowing his eyes, and his pupils turned to slits for a moment. JJ froze, he admires Viktor's anger yet he fears this man.

"Listen, _JJ._ " Viktor's voice sent chills to JJ's spine, gulping an imaginary saliva. "My patience has worn out. You either call Eros or tell me the room's number. _Choose_."

"I–it's room seven. Just walk down the hall and turn right," JJ said. Viktor glared at him for a few more moments and let go, allowing JJ to breathe easier.

Viktor straightened his sweater and slicked his hair back. He faced JJ with a smile but his eyes were humorless. "Well, if you said so earlier then none of this would happen, would it? Anyway, thank you for your cooperation." With that, Viktor turned to his heels and left JJ.

The tanned man watch Viktor walk away, unable to suppress his smile. _Katsuki Yuuri, just what did you do to this man?_ JJ thought as he chuckled.

Viktor followed JJ's direction, walking down and turned right. He immediately saw room seven. Without a second thought, he swiftly opened the door and stormed into the room. When he entered, he saw Yuuri abruptly stopping his dance, his thighs clinging to the pole, wide-eyed, while the fat guest choked on his vodka.

The man coughed and put his glass down the table and stood up while Yuuri quickly descended the pole, his eyes worryingly watch the events unfold behind the mask.

"Hey, this room is occupied." Viktor's eyes darted to Yuuri who shrank back. He didn't acknowledge the man which, apparently, annoyed him. The fat, balding man walked up to Viktor. "I said, this room is—"

Viktor shoved the man away, making the guest trip and hit his back on the table as Yuuri let out a shriek. "Bastard, what do you think you're—" Viktor threw a punch at his face, blood gushing from the man's nose. He squatted, his eyes looking directly to the bleeding guest's.

"Shut up." The fat man paled and clamped his mouth, nodding vigorously.

"W–wait, Viktor, stop!" Yuuri said from the side, quickly coming to the guest's aide, checking for any further injuries. Viktor frowned, his jealousy burning within.

"Get out and close the door," Viktor spat. The fat customer quickly stood up on his feet and scrambled, leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone.

Yuuri's surprised expression was replaced by anger. "What the hell?! What do you think you're doing, Viktor?!" he yelled and threw his mask to the floor.

Viktor snapped his eyes to Yuuri. "What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?!" he exasperated as he slowly close their distance. "I said I wanted you to become mine, yet you're doing this to some stranger?!"

"I never said I'll be yours, Viktor! I'll do what I want to and you have no right to say anything!" Yuuri countered with raised voice. Viktor's hand twitched, trying to keep himself calm. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to say sorry.

"Yuuri, don't do this to me. I love you, do you understand?" Viktor said, his voice breaking. "Do you know how much this pains me to see you doing this?!"

Their body was now close to each other, making Yuuri's heart beat faster even when he didn't want to. He avoided Viktor's gaze. "You're making things worse, Viktor. I _need_ to do this," Yuuri said in a cold voice.

Viktor can feel his chest tighten. "I'll do anything, Yuuri. I'll give you everything you need and you don't need to worry anymore. _Please,_ give me a chance," Viktor pleaded, his voice softening.

Yuuri finally looked into Viktor's eyes and saw genuine feelings, making Yuuri breathless. It's true that he may have overreacted last night, but pride took over him, forgetting about his family's situation. If he just accepted Viktor's offer, then everything would be fine. But he won't. He won't give in, knowing that in the end, he'll only be hurt. Yuuri believes that Viktor is only infatuated with him, that he has mistaken it for love.

Yuuri's eyes hardened and pushed him away. "I'm sorry. I'll explain this to JJ, so please leave. I don't to talk to you for now," he said and started to walk away.

Viktor quickly grabbed Yuuri by his wrist, making the raven-haired turn his head to him. "Where are you going?"

"You don't need to know," Yuuri replied with venom.

"Are you going to some other man, huh?" Viktor asked. Yuuri didn't answer and looked away, yet Viktor already knows that answer in his silence.

Jealousy and possessiveness controlled him. Viktor pulled Yuuri to him, their body clashing. He quickly cupped Yuuri's face with both of his hands and leaned in for a kiss. Yuuri's eyes widen and shoved Viktor. "What the fuck?" Yuuri hissed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why are you doing this—" Viktor saw the chance and kissed him again, shoving his tongue into Yuuri's mouth.

Viktor roamed his mouth, his tongue twirling with Yuuri's. The younger man tried to fight but strength was drained away from him by the silver-haired. Yuuri couldn't help but moan, enticing Viktor more. Viktor's hand clasped Yuuri's neck, pulling him to him. He continued to kiss Yuuri as if he was hungry, a growl rumbling in his throat.

Yuuri's knees gave out. Thankfully, Viktor caught him on time. He pulled away from Yuuri. The raven-haired was flushed red, gasping for air, his chest heaving up and down. Yuuri clutched his hands to Viktor's sweater with dazed eyes. Viktor can feel something hot inside him. He gently pushed Yuuri to the wall, pinning the younger man. He put his knees between Yuuri's thigh, his breath tickling Yuuri's neck.

"Yuuri, do not test me," Viktor said with a husky voice, sending butterflies to Yuuri's stomach. "You _will_ be mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter of my story :) 
> 
> I'm so sorry if there are any typos or wrong grammar, this chapter was kinda rushed.
> 
> This story is a slow build, so I hope you'll keep on reading. Even though I suck at writing smuts (note the crappy kissing scene), I promise there will be some spicy scenes. Don't worry, I'll keep on trying to improve my writing so you won't die from cringiness.
> 
> Don't be shy to leave kudos, especially comments—I love reading them, it motivates me to continue writing this for you guys!


	9. Chapter EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Holy shitballs, we're almost reaching 6k hits! That's crazy! Thank you so much for your overwhelming support <3 It feels so unrealistic, I never thought my story would get this much positive feedback. When I opened my account, I was so fucking surprised to see your wonderful comments. When I read those, I thought it was worth every blood, sweat, and tears, writing this story. I'm so glad people enjoys reading it :) 
> 
> Happy reading ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

The younger man pushed the foreigner away from him when he felt Viktor's hands were undoing his corset's lace while the other was placed on his hips. "V–Viktor, stop!" Yuuri said with weak voice as he tries to suppress a moan escaping his lips, the places Viktor touched felt hot.

Viktor stopped short, realization dawning to him. He dropped his hand to Yuuri's hips, lightly placing them on his skin. "I–I'm sorry, Yuuri. I didn't mean to—"

"What the fuck, Viktor?" Yuuri tried to yell but he felt too light-headed to do so. "You're just confused." Yuuri also believes that he's confused. Yuuri believes that he's only infatuated with Viktor, yet it felt too strong for such thing and too weak for love.

Viktor gently cupped Yuuri's face, surprising the Japanese by the touch—as if the rough kiss never happened, like another person was in front of him. It's true he felt pleasure with the kiss but there's no doubt Yuuri also felt fear, yet the one he faces right now holds him like he's made of paper.

 "Please don't do this. I really do love you," Viktor pleaded, his eyes glistening with tears. "Yuuri, I love you. I love you. I love you. _I love you._ Why can't you understand that? Why do you reject me like this?"

A pang of guilt stabbed Yuuri in the chest. He put every effort to not succumb to his muddled feelings. Yuuri experienced this before. He fell hard for a man who promised everything for him, who said he'd even steal the sun and moon if Yuuri wishes—but those were only empty assurances. At the end, Yuuri was left broken and he vowed to never experience the excruciating pain.

"Viktor, please understand. I can't be yours. I _won't_ be yourself. Forcing yourself to me only makes me push you further," Yuuri slowly replied as he pulled Viktor's hands away from his face. "This will be the last time you'll do some stupid stunt as this one, Viktor." Yuuri started to walk away.

Viktor didn't grab his wrist this time, he didn't try to stop him. After all, he already has a plan. Yuuri walked away from Viktor and abruptly stopped when he opened the door, glancing at the silver-haired by his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Viktor. It won't work." And with that, he left and closed the door behind him.

The silver-haired man was left alone in the ruined room, his mouth slightly open and a single tear dropped from his blue eyes. Viktor clenched his hands into fists, his lips into fine line, and eyes now glowing with resolve. No matter how much Yuuri rejects him, he _will_ make him his. No matter what.

 _Rejecting me would do you no good, Yuuri,_ Viktor thought as he took his phone out from his pocket and dialed Chris's number. Even as the phone rang, his eyes never left the door.

 _"Hello, Viktor?"_ Chris answered the phone.

"Chris? I want you to call the superiors for a meeting, an urgent one," Viktor replied as he raked his hands on his hair, sighing and started to leave the room after placing some money to compensate for the damage he has done.

 _"Wha–why? What happened? Did something went wrong?"_ Chris asked from the other line, his pacing steps can be heard.

"Something went wrong. Very wrong," Viktor agreed as he walks down the hallway, pausing for a moment when he saw JJ at the side of the dance floor, animatedly talking to someone else . "I'm on my way."

_"Wait, hold on—"_

"I expect that they'll be ready when I come back." Viktor walks towards the exit, pushing some people to give way. JJ noticed Viktor walking and held his eyes on the man who lost his control.

_"Viktor, what is—"_

"I'll explain later. Bye." And with that, he ended the call and gave JJ an apologetic smile who seemed like he understood it. JJ smiled broadly as if he was unfazed with Viktor and gave a nod to bid him farewell.

Viktor walked out of the club and opened the driver's door. He gave the club one final look, knowing this will be the last time he'll ever step into the place. He then speeded away into the highway. He stepped the accelerator and reached the speed way over than its rule. Viktor went back home and a maid opened the driveway for him.

He stepped out of the car without turning off the engine and raced to his room. Viktor changed his clothes into something more formal-looking yet he didn't even bother to check if it suits him, since he just grabbed them off their hangers. He went downstairs and thanked God that Yakov wasn't there, he was able to avoid his nagging.

Viktor quickly drove back to the office, still over speeding, and cursed every time he was forced to stop in each traffic light. Viktor was eager to make his plan work already. By the time he reached the building, a man was waiting for him outside. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's folder from the backseat and tossed the keys to the man when he stepped out. The remaining people in the building who still had work to do bowed and greeted him, a bit surprised to see their boss in the office in this time of night.

Viktor stormed into the main room with the file in his hand, a place where they hold meetings in this building. Back in Russia, the room would be much grander than this elegant, yet minimal place. When he slammed the doors open, people who wore similar suits jumped at the sound.

In the centre of the room lies a round table, Viktor's seat was at the middle where a  white projector screen was in front of him. The table was occupied by the  'superiors' in this organization's branch which consists of both men and women. They all stood up when they laid their eyes on him, they greeted and bowed as Viktor passed.

Viktor changed his attire swiftly before entering the room, wanting to look appropriate for the meeting. He sat down with Chris on his side who wore a bewildered and confused expression.

"Good evening," Viktor's voice bellowed. "Forgive me for calling a meeting at this time of night, but your cooperation is needed."

They nodded their head in acknowledgement. Chris's eyes darted between Viktor and the superiors, wondering what Viktor is planning. The silver-haired threw a file at the table's centre, pictures spilling from it as it slides. Pictures of Katsuki Yuuri.

"This is Katsuki Yuuri. Twenty-three years old. Male. Born on November 23. Those are the basic information about him. If you want to delve deeper into his life, check the pages after the first one," Viktor said as he leans back on the chair.

Chris's eyes widen as one of the subordinates carefully took the file while some took a picture. A man raised a brow. "Excuse me, Sir, but what exactly do you want us to do?" he asked.

"What are you planning? I thought you didn't want to bring Yuuri into _this_ world?" Chris hissed, glaring from Viktor's right.

Viktor nonchalantly waved his hand, giving no regards to Chris's glare. "I won't drag him to this kind of world, but I do need your help."

"And it is?" a woman asked, her glasses glinting from the ceiling's light.

"To bring him to me," was Viktor's short and blunt reply.

Silenced enveloped the room. Chris was left flabbergasted and speechless, especially the people who has heard the name Katsuki Yuuri for the first time.

"What exactly has he done, Mr. Nikiforov?" one man asked, breaking the tension. Their eyes snapped to their boss who coldly smiled, making them uneasy. "Has he angered you in some way?"

"You don't need to know," Viktor said. "But I have decided to make him mine."

Numerous and small gasps filled the room. They couldn't believe that their boss was this reckless!

"As a partner in a relationship?" one asked.

"Or perhaps you plan make him serve in the organization?"

"What is his connection with you—"

"Enough with the questions!" Viktor boomed. "I have decided to bind him to me and your only task is to bring him here!" He spat, anger seething from him

Chris slammed a hand on the table, making the superiors jump. "What is wrong with you, Viktor?! Are you _that_ desperate?! This can affect his life, don't be selfish!" Chris countered, a scowl forming on his face.

It's true that he might be acting selfish, but his yearning for Yuuri has driven him mad. _Desperate times call for desperate measures,_ Viktor thought bitterly as he let out a cold chuckle.

"Yes, I'm desperate. So I want you to get him and bring him to me—drag him, even," Viktor scoffed in a cool tone that silenced Chris, understanding that Viktor won't change his decision. Chris says a silent prayer, wondering just _who_ is Yuuri to be able to make Viktor this brash.

The superiors looked between each other, knowing they're powerless when Viktor is this determined. They don't have much right to speak of this matter since it seems like this Katsuki Yuuri is personally connected to their boss, having no involvement with their group. Since their job is to only help Viktor in leading this group's branch, they can't tell him how to live his life. They nodded in silent agreement.

"Sir, are you sure about your decision?" a subordinate asked his silver-haired boss.

Viktor sat still in front of the round table, surrounded by people. He wore leather gloves and a suit underneath a long, black coat.

"Yes," he firmly replied.

A member cleared his throat, getting the attention of his boss. "But Mr. Nikiforov, this would definitely cause an outrage. May I suggest to choose another one? I know someone who is—"

"I said I chose  _him!_ Shut up and just do what I say!" the silver-haired man bellowed as he slammed his fist on the table, blue eyes glowing dangerously when his patience worn out. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table as he intertwined his fingers together. "Bring him to me, whether he's unwilling or not. Use force if you have to but  _never_ hurt him! If you fail to capture him, I'll be having your lives."

They nodded once again in understanding, the room turning deafeningly quiet. Viktor growled. _Katsuki Yuuri, you're mine,_ _Viktor selfishly thought._

_"Viktor, you do realize that if you take Yuuri like this, it would only make things complicated and painful for the both of you," Chris warned him for the best. "Yuuri_ _will_ _come to hate you."_

The silver-haired felt his mouth dry and stomach dropping. He hated the thought of Yuuri despising him. But if it meant he can keep by his side, he wouldn't mind.

"I know. You don't have to tell me, Chris. When Katsuki Yuuri walks to his work, that's the perfect time for you to get him," Viktor explained. "I expect that you deliver him to me without bruises or _else,_ there will be hell to pay. Do you understand?" They nodded.

Viktor leaned back, drawing a long sigh. "Perfect. The meeting is dismissed, thank you for your cooperation." He contently smiled and watched them stand up, leaving the room. Chris stayed behind and glared at his boss.

"You're crazy," Chris scoffed beside Viktor. "You'll need a lot of explaining to do in Russia."

Viktor let out a short chuckle as he stands and picks up Yuuri's file. "That's true. I want you to get the ten million I brought last night and give it to the Katsuki household," he said as he reread Yuuri's life.

Chris raised a brow. "So that's the reason why you asked a large sum of money," Chris said as he knows about Yuuri's family situation.

"Shut up," Viktor grumbled like a kid. "Relax, it's my money. I didn't touch the group's account." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared blankly to the table.

"Whatever. I warned and stopped you as much as I can so don't regret anything. Viktor. I want you to remember that you're being selfish right now, you can destroy his life. It's not too late to stop," Chris reminded as he stands and walks to the door, giving Viktor one last look that encourages him to think more.

But no matter what, Viktor wants to make Yuuri stay by his side—even when the younger man comes to hate him.

__

* * *

 

 

After last night, Yuuri never heard anything from Viktor. When he woke up this morning, he let out a sigh of relief when he didn't receive any text or call from the man. He felt guilty every time he remembers the look of Viktor, the look of desperation. When he came back home, Yuuri came with the conclusion that both of them are just confused,  especially Viktor.

Yuuri felt bad to treat Viktor like that, but he knows if he acts like the usual, Viktor would still persist for him and Yuuri might end up actually loving him. He thinks that rejecting Viktor in such manner would help the older man get over him and move on, to find someone worthier of his affection.

"—Yuuri! Hey, Yuuri!" Takeshi said, pulling Yuuri out from his dazed state.

Yuuri jumped and nearly dropped the cup he was holding when he noticed that his childhood friend was calling him. "W–what?"

Takeshi looked at Yuuri with concerned eyes, his lips a bit pursed and brows scrunched. "What's wrong? I kept on calling your name but you wouldn't look in my direction," he asked as he scratched his head. "All of us are worried about you, especially Yuuko. She kept on nagging about it."

Yuuri laughed. For once, he felt at ease again. "Thank you for worrying about me, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine," he said as he put the cup down to the sink.

Takeshi still looked worried and just grumbled. "Anyway, it's already eight o'clock. Don't you need to go to work?"

"Oh, really?" Yuuri started to remove the apron that was tied on his waist. "Well, I need to go now. Thanks for continuing to cover my shift." He handed his apron to the extended hand of Takeshi who just nodded with a small smile.

"Stay safe, okay?" Takeshi said when Yuuri left the kitchen to change, he smiled in return.

Yuuri walked upstairs, changing into a black jacket, grey pants, and white sneakers. He went with this color since he felt like mourning—today was the last chance to earn money to pay for the debt. They'd have to pay it first thing in the morning. Yuuri let out a shaky breath, pushing himself to do his best. He needed the money now and he'll take as much as private dancing he needs to.

He then walked downstairs, catching the glimpse of his mother who wore a worried face in their room. Yuuri walked towards her with a gentle smile in an attempt to ease his mother's feelings. "I'll be heading now, Mom," Yuuri said placing a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up to his son with teary eyes and pouted lips. "We're almost there, Yuuri. I just wish that there would be enough customers today then we'll finally be able to pay the debts," she tried to say in an encouraging tone but ended up as a whisper.

Yuuri sadly smiled ang pulled his mother into a comforting hug. "It's okay, Mom. We'll get through this. I promise. Anyway, I have to go to my job. So maybe there'll be enough money," Yuuri suggested, trying to make his mother feel better. He felt her arms wrap around him and he let out silent sigh.

She pulled out from the hug and clasped her son's hand. "Thank you so much, Yuuri—for helping us. It's because we're a failure of parents that's why you and Mari are experiencing this," she apologized as her eyes stayed on the ground, too ashamed to look at her son.

Yuuri placed his other hand on his mother's hands. "Mom, none of these were your fault, okay? We're a family and we can do this. So don't blame yourself anymore, please? You guys were wonderful parents and if I had the chance to change, I won't pick another one aside from you guys," Yuuri reassured his mom, trying to sound calm.

Tears streamed down her eyes and tried to wore a smile, appreciating her son's efforts. "Jeez, just what did we do to deserve you?" she asked, wiping her tears away.

Yuuri laughed and hugged his mother one last time. "Shouldn't I be asking that?" He heard his mother's laughter echo in the room and smiled, trying not to cry.

He pulled out form the hug and gave his mother a smile. "Go along now, don't you have another job?" his mother said, jokingly shooing him away like a dog.

Yuuri pouted but laughed at the end. "Bye, Mom!" he said as he dashes away. As he nears the cafe's exit, he saw his dad. "Bye, Dad," Yuuri said and gave him a hug before leaving.

Yuuri walked down the sidewalk. The walk from his home to the club was only thirty minutes. As each breath he exhales, huff of white smoke would come out from his mouth. Yuuri felt snowflakes land on his hair and lashes and regretted not bringing a scarf to cover his nose from the cold. He crossed his arms on his chest in an attempt to warm himself.

He didn't know it would be quite cold since the past few days seemed warm. As he walks along the path, turning right and left, Yuuri would greet any familiar faces that comes along. After nearly twenty minutes, he sees the familiar neighborhood of the club. Yuuri thinks that if he keeps on walking in this pace, he'll reach the place in time.

Yuuri kept on walking and rubbed his hands together, exhaling warm breath to it from time to time. A silver car caught up to him and stopped at his side. Yuuri raised a brow and stopped walking to face the driver with a smile. The driver stepped out of the car, he looked intimidating and approachable at the same time. He wore a leather jacket, casual jeans and shoes.

"Katsuki Yuuri?" he asked in a smooth voice.

Yuuri frowned. He doesn't recognize this man and he has a bad feeling about it. "I think you got the wrong person," he replied with a small smile and excused himself, walking away.

The stranger walked up to Yuuri's side which made Yuuri's heart beat faster. "Please, I only want some of your time."

"Nope, you're asking the wrong person. I'm not Katsuki Yuuri," Yuuri pressed, his palms sweating with nervousness and pushed his glasses up. He looked at the man with careful eyes, his feet ready to run when he thinks it's needed.

"No, I definitely have the right person," the stranger said and pulled a picture out of his pocket which made Yuuri pale a bit. _Where the hell did he get that?_ Yuuri thought. "Please come with me, someone wishes to meet you," he bluntly said which made Yuuri laugh.

 _Does he really think I'll follow a stranger?_ Yuuri thought. "I'm not stupid," Yuuri spat, his hands turning to fist in his pockets.

"If you'd voluntarily come then it would be much easier for the both of us."

Yuuri's eyes darted between the stranger and the surrounding. _Shit,_ Yuuri cursed. The neighborhood was empty, not a single soul. Perfect. Quickly, Yuuri threw a punch that took the man by surprise but easily dodged. Yuuri didn't even bother throwing another punch and quickly ran away from him. He tried to yell for help but the cold air froze his lungs, making it hard to scream.

"Quick, after him! Make sure you don't hurt him!" the stranger shouted. Yuuri can hear multiple footsteps now. _Fuck, I'm outnumbered,_ Yuuri thought as he speeds up.

He glanced by his shoulder and saw four men running after him. The sudden rush of cold breeze was stuck in his throat and lungs, it was hard to breath now. He urged himself to keep running. Just a few more minutes and the club will be there. Yuuri heard at least two men closing behind him as they turned right and left, he tried to run faster but he couldn't.

One man grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him to the ground, making Yuuri grunt when he hit the cold concrete. He kept throwing punches but they were easily avoided. He screamed as his back laid on the ground, scratching and biting and kicking—anything to set him free.

"Shit, let me go, bastard!" Yuuri yelled and thrashed underneath the man. Soon, the others caught up. One stranger pinned him to the ground by the shoulder while the other handled the other shoulder.

"Grab his wrists. Don't let him move too much," the first stranger who Yuuri talked to ordered. "Don't put too much pressure!" he barked. Yuuri huffed and puffed, slowly loosing strength.

 _Am I going to die like this?_ Yuuri asked himself while tears were forming in his eyes. While two men pinned him down and one ordered around, he felt something prick him by the neck. He looked up and noticed a man at his side with a needle. _Fuck, did he drug me?_

Yuuri's drowsiness answered his question. He was sedated. He thought that this was only a dream. After all, only things like this happens in movies, right? The men spoke to each other, their voices were muddled in Yuuri's ear. He thought he was flying when the cold ground didn't touch his back, but one of them carried him carefully.

Little by little, Yuuri's eyes felt heavy. He felt tears pour from his eyes before darkness embraced him and went numb.

"Goddamn did he put up a fight," one of them hissed as he showed his arm to his companions. "Look at this shit. He fucking scratched me!"

They laughed at him.

"Whatever, stop being a bitch. It's better if _we_ had those scratches rather than this boy you have here," one replied and pointed at the unconscious man, carried by some stranger. "I don't even know what's so fucking special about him," he grumbled.

One man leaned closer to Yuuri to study his features. He noticed Yuuri's plump, smooth lips—though paled because of the cold—his long lashes that was hidden by his blue frames, slender fingers, pale skin, and fluffy hair. He couldn't help but let a smug plaster on his face. "Well, seems like this boy has a pretty face!"

One of them slapped his arm, making him grunt. "Don't even joke about it. Mr. Nikiforov will gladly dismember you," the man, who wore the leather jacket and seems to be in charged, warned him with a glare.

"God, it was just a joke!"

"Put him carefully back to the car," one of them ordered and they did so.

The leather jacket wearing man went back to the driver's seat and started the engine. He drove away and left no trace of Katsuki Yuuri's disappearance.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was conscious. Well, technically. His mind was awake yet his body wasn't.

 _Shh._ It was the sound of running water. _What happened?_ Yuuri asked himself as he tried to recall his memories. He tried to open his eyes and move his body but failed, the drugs still working on him. Little by little, he started to regain strength and slowly fluttered his eyes open, a dark room welcoming him.

He doesn't know if it's dark because there was no light or if it was just because it's evening. Yuuri felt confused, he doesn't know where he was. His memories were mixing and his head was throbbing. When Yuuri tried to sit up, pain overwhelmed him. Feeling light headed, Yuuri forced to raise a hand to his temples, massaging it and felt groggy.

Yuuri frowned as he let out a small groan of pain, trying to remember what happened. Slowly, the events reenacted in his mind. Yuuri remembers leaving the shop and walking to his work, then he remembers a car stopping by at his side. His eyes widened, finally figuring out the recent memory. He's been kidnapped. Realization dawned at him and panic started to wash over him. Ignoring his stiff muscles, Yuuri sat up and checked if he still has his glasses—which he still has—and let out a sigh of relief.

Fully awake and alert, he scanned the unfamiliar place. He hasn't realized it but he laid on a soft bed, yet he felt no comfort. His black eyes raked the surrounding; he saw tall, white curtains, red chairs at his side, and a desk with a chair and lamp across him. He doesn't recognize this place. Not at all. He darted his eyes and saw the door. _Just stand up and escape, damn it!_ Yuuri told himself.

Just as he was about to slung his legs over the bed, he heard the door click open. Yuuri's heart stopped for a moment and his blood went cold when he laid his eyes on his, who he thinks, is his captor.

"Viktor," Yuuri breathed in a whisper, his voice almost silent. He still felt like shit because of the drugs and felt numb here and there, but he can move. "What's happening?" Yuuri clenched his hand into fists and bared his teeth. "Explain!" His head throbbed more when he yelled and instinctively put a hand to his head.

The silver-haired captor just smiled warmly as if this was normal and expected, and put down a cup of tea at his side, sipping his own as he sits across the raging Japanese. "Now, Yuuri, don't shout like that. I know it'll make your headache worse," Viktor said in a calm tone which angered Yuuri more.

Viktor put his own cup down and picked up the other, which was meant for Yuuri, and strode towards the raven-haired. As he nears, Yuuri trembled with both fear and anger, but he definitely won't show it. He won't go down without a fight.

When Viktor was near and handed the cup, Yuuri slapped it away, causing it to fall and shatter when it reached the floor. Viktor sighed. "Now I need to clean this up," he huffed but he smiled at Yuuri. "It's okay, I'll make you another one." He tried to lean to kiss Yuuri on his forehead but the younger man stood up and shoved him away.

"WHAT THE FUCK, VIKTOR?! What the fuck is going on?! Why the hell am I here?! Explain, you bastard!" Yuuri screamed, finally blowing up. With all the sudden rise of his voice and standing up, his blood quickly rose mixed with the drug, causing him to stumble.

Viktor caught Yuuri by his hips and helped him sit back down on the bed, careful not to hit the broken cup. Yuuri coiled away from Viktor's touch and seethed in anger, his eyes glinting.

 _"Explain,"_ Yuuri demanded in a hard tone. Viktor seems to be unfazed by Yuuri's reaction. Instead, he just quietly hummed and went back to the chair, sitting across Yuuri.

"Hmm, it's actually simple. You're already mine. That's it," Viktor bluntly replied as his blue eyes watched Yuuri's expression change from mad to _furious._

"You call that an explanation? Viktor, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Yuuri hissed.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Nothing at all. Anyway, what do you want to eat for dinner? I know you must be hungry," Viktor nonchalantly asked and stood up, heading to the door.

Yuuri paled. "What time is it?"

"Hmm?" Viktor checked the watch on his wrist. "It's 10:26, why?" he replies. Yuuri hastily hands up and walked past Viktor, heading to the door. Before the younger man could hold the door's knob, Viktor grabbed Yuuri by his wrist. "Where are you going?" he asks.

Yuuri snatched his arm back and looked at Viktor with disgust and disbelief. "Work. I need to earn the money, Viktor, and you're ruining everything!" he hissed, he turned and opened the door. Just when Yuuri saw light slip through the door's small crack, it was slammed shut.

Slowly, Yuuri's eyes looked at his side and saw Viktor's hand. He turned back and was pinned by Viktor who growled. Viktor slowly raised his other arm and blocked Yuuri's side. Yuuri's back was now pressed on the door, pinned by Viktor with no other way to escape. He trembled a bit in fear, feeling his lips quiver a bit.

"You think I'll let you go back and dance to them, hmm?" Viktor said in an icy tone, gone was the patient and warm Viktor earlier. He leaned in closer, his mouth only few inches away from Yuuri's lips. "I told you, Yuuri. Do not test me."

"I–I don't understand? Look, let's talk about this calmly next time. You didn't have to fucking kidnap me," Yuuri said as he tried to remove Viktor from him but the man won't budge. "I need to pay the debt, Viktor. I need to work. So please, let me go," he pleaded, much to his distaste.

One of Viktor's hand brushed Yuuri's face and tucked his black hair behind his ear. He acted gentle yet his skin felt ice to Yuuri. "It's okay. I'll handle everything," Viktor cooed, his voice low and close to Yuuri's ear. The Japanese shivered. "So don't _ever_ thinking of going back to that place, do you understand?"

Yuuri was afraid and he can feel his legs trembling but he tried to look brave, glaring and bit back his fear. "You don't have the right to control me, Viktor," he spat.

Viktor frowned at his answer and sighed, unconsciously tickling Yuuri's neck. "That's true, but what if this can affect your family?" he replied in a low tone. The raven-haired stopped breathing for a moment and paled.

"W–what do you mean?" Yuuri asked in shaky breath. Viktor let out a humorless laugh and tilted Yuuri's chin upwards, making their eyes lock.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Yuuri? Leave me and I'll go mad. Who knows what will happen? I easily captured you, right? If needed, I'll have to threaten you to make you stay by my side. Trust me, you don't want that to happen," Viktor explained, storm rumbling in his blue eyes.

Viktor smiled, beautiful yet cruel, when he saw Yuuri's eyes change. Gone was the determination and will to fight. He saw the color leave Yuuri's face, his mouth opening and closing, tears forming. He thought of his smiling parents, his weak yet brave sister. "You're crazy," Yuuri said in a whisper, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yes, I'm crazy because of you," Viktor replied. He played with the younger man's hair, his eyes never leaving Yuuri's. "And I would do _anything_ to have you mine." Viktor gently cupped Yuuri's face and pulled the younger man to a kiss.

As their lips clashed, Yuuri felt like his lips brushed against ice. Numb and empty, he gave in to Viktor's affection. When Viktor felt Yuuri's muscle softened and his shoulders slumped, he couldn't help but smile as they kissed. He won. Viktor finally has Yuuri, though he did it in a nasty way. Viktor can't help it, he was desperate.  

Viktor pulled out from the kiss and looked at Yuuri. The younger man looked at the silver-haired through empty eyes while Viktor smiled, his hands still on Yuuri's face. Feeling powerless, he let the tears fall down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit. This story was rushed (oops) and I wanted to post this already just to get it out of my system, you know? 
> 
> I love twisted people, okay? And I'm working to make everything more shrewd. Rating /may/ change to Explicit. So I died in this chapter, I tried to make this long and was surprised I reached over 5k. I just realized how short my previous chapter was and I want to say sorry about that ;;
> 
> I'll edit the whole story sooner or late—like, the grammar and spelling. Anyway, thank you so much for reading another chapter of my story! I'm seriously trying to improve my writing // orz
> 
> Don't be shy to leave a comment and share your opinion <3


	10. Announcement!!

Hey everybody!

 

All of your continuous support touches my heart, thank you so much~ Your comments means everything to me (´∀｀)♡

 

Sadly, I won't be able to update the story for the time being. Call this a hiatus if you want to. I've been busy these past few days and I'll be busier in the future ;; I still have to edit all of the chapters before posting a new one. I also have a shit ton of quizzes coming and I'll be taking my exams, too, so I really need to focus orz. Don't worry, I will  _never_ drop this story! I just want to say this so you guys won't think that I died or abandoned this work. I'll keep in touch with you guys, so don't be shy to leave a comment for any further questions~

 

Again, I'm really sorry to do this but I seem to have my hands full ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡ I hope you'll understand <3

 

 


	11. Chapter NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT GUYS, I'M BACK!!!!! I WILL REPLY TO ALL YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS AND I'M SORRY I ONLY DID WHEN IT'S LIKE 3000000 YEARS LATER  
> I was gone because:  
> a) my grades went down so I needed to focus lmao  
> b) I spent vacation with my family  
> c) WRITER'S BLOCK IS REALLY A BITCH, OKAY??  
> d) my laptop crashed so we had to reboot my laptop, which deleted ALL my files, including my schoolworks, presentation, research, pictures, and documents INCLUDING THIS FANFIC. I have no excuse but because of this, I felt a lot more shittier and had no motivation to continue writing  
> e) if you've noticed, I didn't edit much of the chapters for shit, BUT I'M PLANING TO FIX THEM DW I GOTCHU FAM
> 
> I'm extremely sorry that I couldn't reply because I'm really determined to focus on my studies, and I know I'll keep on reading fanfics when I open this site orz ;; But still, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PATIENCE! Thank you for those who wished me luck for my studies lmao, those who understood me, and those who's still looking forward to this story (which is a bit of a surprise for me, I must admit).
> 
> Anyway, let's move on.
> 
> Viktor was really such a dick last chapter and I'm planning to keep him in a state where he takes two steps forward, one step back (do u even get me lol) 
> 
> ***Btw, I'm planning to change the title because it's really shit. I hope you can suggest some <3
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Happy reading ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

Viktor felt content, the feeling of happiness and accomplishment welled in his chest. Piercing blue eyes gazed down on the black, empty, and weeping orbs. Viktor gently wiped the streaming tears away with his thumb and tenderly peppered Yuuri's face with soft kisses.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. Please don't cry, it hurts my heart to see you shed tears," Viktor tried to coo, brushing Yuuri's black hair away from his face. "It hurts more to know that I'm the reason that made you cry, but I promise you it will _never_ happen again." He took Yuuri's hand and gingerly kissed his knuckles and fingers, holding him as if he was made of glass.

Yuuri's dull eyes looked up to Viktor's, utter defeat expressed in his gaze. Viktor felt like a monster, no, a _beast_. And he swore to never make Yuuri cry and believed that he did this for Yuuri, to finally end his worries and troubles.

"You... What have I done to you?" Yuuri asked in a strained voice.

Viktor ruefully smiled, placing Yuuri's hand onto his chest, letting him feel his heartbeat. "That's what I want to know, Yuuri."

He led the raven back to the bed, urging him to rest and eat more. When Yuuri sat down, he remained quiet. "After this, I promise you'll have everything you need, everything you wanted. Just say the word and I can even give the world to you," Viktor said, voice filled with obvious affection, kneeling in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri shook his head. "I don't... I don't know what—rather, _who_ exactly you are, but please, promise me, _never_ touch my family," he whispered, voice breaking at the end, eyes starting to glisten again with tears. " _Please_. I won't risk hurting my family."

Viktor smiled, eyes gleaming with new profound reason why he should protect Yuuri more. "Yes, yes," he said in a rushed manner. "I will never harm your family, nor will I ever make you suffer again. Leave everything to me, Yuuri. Tell me, wh—"

"No, _you_ tell me, Viktor," Yuuri cut in, taking Viktor by surprise to suddenly hear him speak in a loud voice. "You tell me what you're planning. You... Viktor, you found out I dabbled with _that_ kind of work which didn't even last, you kidnapped me, threatened me, and now you're promising me the world," he continued. Viktor noticed his effort to speak in a firm manner, but he knew Yuuri is still trembling.

Yuuri's hazel eyes stared into Viktor's, deafening silence and heavy tension cloaked the room. _Of course! I need to tell him! Tell him what?_ Viktor thought, the cogs in his mind working in absurd speed. Should he tell Yuuri that jealousy made him irrational, resulting in making a decision that greatly hurt Yuuri? That he wasn't his calm and patient self? That he suddenly became selfish and wanted to keep him by his side immediately? That he feared Yuuri will be whisked away? _Of course_ not _you fucking idiot_.

"I... I payed for you family's debt with more than enough worth of money that I wish for you to use, your sister can finally have surgery, and you won't have to worry about hospital fees anymore," Viktor breathed, choosing the right words. "I definitely won't tell your family you took that job even for a short while, and I'm not asking you to repay these all back."

"Then _what_ do you want, Viktor? I love my family to the point I sold my body for a brief moment, just for them. But you..." Yuuri started, but his words soon turn to a whisper. "You scared me."

"I know but I promise that—"

Viktor's phone rang. _Great, absolutely incredible_. He gave an apologetic look to Yuuri before fishing the phone out of his pocket, glancing to the caller's ID. _Yurio_ , he read on the screen. Viktor cursed under his breath.

"I'm really sorry, I really have to take this important call but I'll make sure it'll be quick," Viktor apologized, swiping his thumb across the screen when he left the bedroom. " _What?_ " he hissed.

" _Don't you fucking 'What?' me. I knew what you did, you idiot. The whole fucking members are going crazy, Viktor. Words spread fast in_ our _world, and thankfully, I managed to make sure it doesn't_ spread," Yurio started. " _You just had to fucking kidnap the poor bastard! Not because he has done you wrong, but for your petty self. I don't give a shit about your personal life, but remember that the Nikiforov's image, unfortunately lies in your shitty hands_ ," Yurio ranted, the young Russian man continously spilled venom into Viktor's ear, never pausing for a moment.

 Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long and heavy sigh. "Look, if you're going to lecture me all the way from Russia, then this is not the fucking time," Viktor said in Russian, his voice hushed yet firm, careful not to let Yuuri overhear even in a foreign language. "I'll call—"

" _That's not the main reason why I called, Viktor. The underworld is in mess, thinking they can try ruling the place here just because you've been gone for a couple of months_ ," Yurio cut in, urgence and seriousness present in his tone.

"So they're starting to relax, huh? You can always talk to them and show who's standing on the top, Yurio. Don't tell me you can't handle this?" Viktor said, a bit of humor hinted in his voice.

" _I can fucking handle it if that were the case. These small groups are controlling bits of Russia, little by little, that I can handle. But they're starting to follow this Mob Boss, someone stronger than them but weaker than us, yet if they truly help each other out, bloodshed will happen. This is serious, Viktor. I recieved an email from the said leader and he's asking for you two to meet_."

"And?"

" _It obviously fucking means that you have to go back to Russia, you numbskull!_ " Yurio bellowed, patience wearing thin.

"Can't you appear inste—"

" _I can't, even if I want to. He's subtly threatening us. With just one word, clans will work together to remove the Nikiforov from the top. I'm not saying we will lose, but I'm warning you that if this continues, we will witness the same war that happened before, Viktor. And you know what I'm talking about. Not. Again._ "

They remained still, not one speaking a word. Viktor knew what he was talking about. In fact, he knew about it too well. He obviously needs to go back to Russia. He thought about it hard until a deep crease formed between his brows. _Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic_ , he thought as he grimaces.

"I get it, I'm coming over there. Expect me this week—" Viktor stopped abruptly. _What about Yuuri?_ He can't let go of Yuuri now, not when he finally has Yuuri by his side—forcibly, yes, but he's by his side. "Wait, prolong that. By most, I'll be there next week."

" _What?! Viktor, I swear to whatever you fucking love, you need to—_ "

"I'm ending this call. Just send over the report to me with his mail. Bye." Viktor heard Yurio screaming with profanities before ending the call. He ran a hand through his silver hair, groaning as he does so. _Jesus, I'll be bald at this rate_ , he warned himself.

Quickly turning on his heels, he opened the door to his room, only to be greeted by a standing Yuuri with his back to Viktor. Yuuri visibly jumped when he heard the door open, his eyes were wide for a moment from fright. He turned his body a bit too fast to fully face Viktor, eyes back to normal yet obvious he's in defense. Viktor felt that stab in his chest again. A monster. He's a monster.

"I'm sorry I surprised you and the call turned out to be bit long..." Viktor started, waiting to see if Yuuri would answer. He didn't. Viktor quietly cleared his throat. "I propose something." This immediately got Yuuri's attention. "I'll solve yor worries, I'll give you everything to you in less than a minute, and your family will live in luxury for the rest. All I'm asking is for you to stay by my side... and to go to Russia with me."

" _WHAT?!_ " Yuuri yelled too quickly. "I mean, Viktor this is too much! You can't be fucking serious—" Yuuri instantly stopped, his face turning pale.

Viktor remained quiet, so did the younger man. Viktor can practically see fear written on his face. Another stab to his chest.

"I–I'll think about it..." Yuuri trailed off.

Viktor shifted his weight from one foot to another. "It's been a long night. I'll drive you back home, but know that you have a room and spare clothes waiting for you here," Viktor said, hands in pockets as his blue eyes watch every change of Yuuri's movement.

"I want to go home," Yuuri blurted out. "Please."

Viktor nodded and opened the door for Yuuri. Viktor led him out onto the hall, down the stairs, and into the main door. He glanced back, noticing that Yuuri is looking around the house both in awe and alertness. The black car was in front, purposely parked there. Viktor opened the passenger's door for Yuuri who hesitantly went inside. Viktor was soon seating beside Yuuri.

"Seatbelts," Viktor reminded as he buckled his. Yuuri quietly locked his seatbelt and muttered a small 'oh.'

The drive from his home to Yuuri's was painfully quiet. Viktor drove more carefully as Yuuri was in the same vehicle as him, and he looked towards Yuuri from time to time for a second or so. Yuuri kept watching the scenery from the car's tinted window, never making a sound nor movement, his eyes never leaving from the view. Viktor doesn't know what to say. A stab to his chest. _God, I should go to a doctor_.

He played back the event that occurred today in his mind. Him overcoming with jelousy, kidnapping Yuuri, threatening him, now he's just plain possessing him. He knows it's a definitely horrible decision he made, but he thought it was for the better good. But now, Yuuri sees him nothing more than a gruesome beast. _But that's fine, right? It's better than losing him, right?_

Viktor noted the familiar road towards Yuuri's home, unconsciously gripping the wheel tighter. The car soon comes to a stop in front of the cafe and Viktor faced Yuuri. "We're here," he announced.

Yuuri only muttered a small 'yeah' under his breath and unbuckled his seatbelt. He reaches to unlock the door but turned to face Viktor. "Aren't you scared that I can report you to the police?" he asked in a small voice.

 _Oh, okay. He can do that after all._ "But that's not going to help you. You can try," Viktor replied. Yuuri visibly clenched his teeth, yet again, tears has sprung to his eyes. He turned, opened the door, and swung a foot out. "Yuuri," he called out. Yuuri didn't turn but stopped, listening to Viktor. "I'll wait for you answer tommorow in the afternoon, I'll stop by. I–I'm doing this not to harm you, trust me..."

Viktor noticed the slight nod and Yuuri left, closing the door and entered to his home without a second glance. He combed his hair backwards with fingers as he frowned. _Yes, because he will actually trust you if you say so, you twit_ , he thought. Viktor really believes he'll be bald.

"What the fuck are you doing, Viktor Nikiforov?" he asked to himself, finally driving away from Yuuri's home and into the main road.

He didn't turn the radio on, the only sound can be heard was the smooth and low sound of the car's engine. Viktor needed time to think. He needed to be alone, and so he drove down the road, already familiar with the area. Yet Yuuri kept appearing in his mind. Viktor's a monster. He practically forced himself on Yuuri, scaring the naive man, and he hated it. _I should stop this. I'm a fucking idiot. I'll admit jelousy controlled me and I'll beg for Yuuri's forgiveness. I can do that. I'll do whatever it takes,_ Viktor thought, the words repeating in his mind. But he suddenly felt sick, like fear clawing his heart. Chills ran throughout his body.

But what if Yuuri will disappear like them?

As he dreaded the thought, he hasn't realized the traffic light turned to a stop. Viktor instantly slammed the breaks, causing the tires to screech. Numerous cars honked at the sudden stop and one driver even cursed out loud. Viktor needed to breath. He gripped the wheel tighter with one hand while the one clawed on his chest, gasping and trying to inhale oxygen.

He felt sweat forming from his forehead and his clammy hands. He leaned back on his seat with his head pressed to the headrest. He needed to relax and he needed to be home. Now. When the light finally turned green, he stepped on the gas. Viktor kept speeding and overtaking cars, not bothering to use the turn signal.

Everything was a blur, and before he knew it, he was back to his usual driveway. Viktor immediately left the car and ran to the door, slamming it wide open. It must've been a loud noise since by the time Viktor was walking upstairs, Yakov appeared below with tired eyes. He must've been sleeping.

"Master Viktor, what's wrong? Are you—"

" _Nothing_! Nothing is wrong!" Viktor yelled, surprising the old butler. "Maybe something is wrong. Maybe _everything_ is wrong," he kept mumbling to himself as he continued walking.

Yakov frowned. "Master, if you have something to say then please do—"

Viktor snapped his head to face him. "I said nothing is fucking wrong!" he hissed, anger seething from him as he balled his fists.

Yakov's eyes widened at the sudden answer filled with venom. " _Viktor_ ," he said in a firm manner. He walked upstairs and grabbed Viktor's shoulders to properly face him. "I need you to breath, do you understand? Breath for me."

Viktor tried to, but he can't. He kept having problems with breathing ever since he dropped Yuuri off. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Was it anger? Frustration? Sadness? Worry? He didn't know. He kept inhaling yet he felt like there's not enough air.

"Exhale, Viktor. Inhale slowly, don't rush everything," Yakov said as he holds Viktor by the shoulders, eyeing him squarely.

Little by little, Viktor's breath steadied. His chest didn't feel tight anymore nor did his mouth felt dry.

"Now tell me, what happened?"

"I think I need to keep him by my side. I believe that's the right decision, Yakov," Viktor replied. He looked at the ground and faced the butler, his answer met with a confused expression. "I'll protect him. No matter what." And with that, Viktor ran to his room, ignoring Yakov calling his name.

He opened the door and slammed it close. _Yuuri was just in here. He laid on my bed._

And he's keeping it that way.

He won't Yuuri let go, at all. Screw morals. Viktor will keep Yuuri safe and he can definitely give everything he wants.

"If he asks for the moon, I'll give it to him," he mumbled to himself.

If Yuuri doesn't want to go to Russia, he can easily kidnap him again. Even if the Japanese report to the police, there's nothing they can do. Viktor can never be harmed by the law. Abruptly, fatigue overcame him. His sudden breakdown drained all his energy. All this stress and thinking was too much for him right now. He walked towards his bed and just simply crashed on it. He found comfort on the soft blanket and the pleasant mattress, and more importantly, the lingering scent of Yuuri.

It doesn't matter. He'll accept being a monster as long Yuuri was by his side.

[ x ]

"Master, I have prepared breakfast for you," a rough voice in Russian stirred Viktor from his sleep. When Yakov heard no reply, he said, "Then please pardon me, I'll be entering your room."

He pushed the door open with his shoulder and a tray on his both hands. The scent of   _tvorozhniki_ and coffee definitely woke Viktor up now. He pushed himself from the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, unknowingly frowning.

"You didn't answer earlier so I decided to enter," Yakoc explained, placing the tray beside Viktor's lap. The silver-haired threw Yakov a quick apologetic smile and slowly drank the coffee, thankful for the butler. Yakov cleared his throat, to which Viktor rose a brow to. "Viktor," he started, obvious that he's sincere. "About the incident last night..."

"Oh," Viktor said. "It's nothing serious, Yakov."

The latter frowned with his mouth in a tight line. "It's not ' _nothing serious_ '. You haven't acted like this for a long time," he said, clasping his hands behind his own back.

"It's alright, I have everything sort out. Please start packing your things, we'll be leaving for Russia," Viktor said after took a bite of his breakfast.

"What happened?"

"Problems. They need me there, Yurio said so. Inform the others to pack their items."

Yakov nodded and finally left Viktor alone, settling to press about the topic later. Viktor sighed and quickly finished his meal, deciding to take a shower. He placed the tray on a small nightstand and made a beeline to the bathroom. He stripped and threw his clothes to the hamper, and ran the shower. He waited until the water was warm enough and stepped into the cubicle, letting out a satisfied sigh as he felt his muscles relaxed. Viktor enjoyed his bath, remembering he didn't took a one last night.

He poured a generous amount of shampoo and lathered the substance on his wet hair, creating bubbles and washed it all out. He then scrubbed his whole body with soap and turned the water back on to cleanse the foam. When his body was covered with the aroma of his soap, he decided to stay in the shower a few more moments. He stayed there long enough to the point the bathroom was covered in steam.

With the warm water pattering on his skin, Viktor didn't want to leave yet he pushed himself to and dry off. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels, one for his waist and the other for his hair. He went with something simple, given he was in no mood to do anything at all, especially the fact that his breakdown didn't happen for years kept throbbing in his head.

Viktor grimaced, realizing that Yuuri meant a lot to him. _And I won't make the same mistake_. He grabbed a white shirt with a black cardigan and black jeans. He searched for his phone in his room and found it underneath the pillows. He called Chris.

" _Oh, hello, dear Viktor. What pleasure can I do for you this time?_ " Chris answered from the other line.

"I can't attend the remaining meetings. I'm going back to Russia," Viktor quickly replied.

" _Well, that was fast. I understand, you were never meant to stay in Japan in the first place_."

"Sorry, it was urgent and didn't really have enough time to prepare. Do you need me to send someone there?"

" _It's fine, Viktor. I handled the branch here and I can_ still _handle it. The real question is, what about Yuuri?_ "

Silence. Viktor replied moments later and said, "I'll bring him with me to Russia."

" _You're crazy, you know that? Keeping him by your side by force won't do you any good. You can have his body, Viktor, but I promise you, this won't make him give you his heart_."

"I know."

Chris lets out a groan of frustration, probably massaging his temples. " _I feel so bad for the poor guy, he didn't know what was coming_."

"You speak as if I'm a criminal."

" _Aren't you one?_ "

"Point taken."

" _I need to end this call now, you're just giving me a headache early in the morning. I'm not even at work yet! We'll meet sooner or later either way. Viktor, remember, it's not too late to end your stupidity, okay? I'm speaking as a friend, not a subordinate._ " And with that, Chris cut the line.

Viktor just simply put his phone back to his pocket and went to his desk, opening his laptop. He recieved the email that he asked from Yurio and read the letter. He skimmed through another rant of Yurio inserted in his report and read the attached subject meant for him. His blue eyes narrowed at the content.

**_“_ ** _Greetings._

_In our world, rumours can be believed as truths. Word is spreading that Viktor Nikiforov, the most feared leader, has been absent in Russia for a certain period of time. Due to this tale, many has believed that they can overthrow you, Mr. Nikiforov._

_Surprisingly, those who wish to depose of you has sworn loyalty to me, promising their cooperation to me, however, I don't have the slightest desire to take your place, knowing well what could happen. Simply put, I ask for your audience, to propose a deal. Meeting you would not only give me a benefit but also to you, for, perhaps, you will gain another strong ally, a devotion to you._

_I don't wish to keep this long and will end it here; to minimize your time wasted._

_I await for your, hopefully forward-looking, response,_

_Pichit Chulanont **”**_

"Aren't you a bit cocky, Mr. Chulanont?" Viktor muttered to no one as he turned his laptop off. The last name was familiar, as the family was well known for smuggling drugs in Thailand. The Nikiforov and Chulanont used to work together, yet the allegiance has ended long before Viktor was the leader. He's well aware of numerous famous groups and up-and-coming rivals, yet the name Pichit didn't strike him at all.

Viktor packed his belongings, shoving his clothes to the suitcase and all his gadgets, not bothering with the rest, and went downstairs to find Yakov. He found the butler in dining room, wiping the dust off the table as he helped a maid in organizing the decors.

"Yakov," Viktor called out, getting the latter's attention.

"What is it, Master?" Yakov asked as he stopped what he was doing, the maid in the room kept her head bowed.

"Can you call the plane? We'll leave this evening," Viktor said.

"Certainly."

Viktor gave him a small nod and was about to leave until he poked his head back again and said, "Oh yeah, by the way, I'll be gone for now. I have someone to visit."

Yakov gave a short and heavy groan, a small crease formed on his forehead. "You must be back before the plane reaches, Master, do not make us wait yet again."

Viktor laughed and went ahead, not really giving a definite answer. He took his car key from the entrance and entered the vehicle, and called another number from his phone.

" _Sir_ ," the other answered.

"I need you to be ready," Viktor said.

" _For what exactly?_ "

"Like the last job I asked you to."

" _Is it still the same person, Sir?_ "

"Yes."

" _Um, I dare say, Sir, but, Mr. Plisetsky has threatened us to not take your order regarding to the boy._ "

"Are you saying you're defiling my order?" Viktor hissed.

" _N–No, Sir! Definitely not! I–I thought that you should know_ ," the man said in stuttering voice.

"It's fine. I just want your men to be ready when I call you, do you understand?"

" _Yes, Sir! Most definitely!_ "

And Viktor ended the call.

_Viktor, remember, it's not too late to end your stupidity, okay?_

Chris's words echoed in his head, again and again, all this morning. _Never mind that, I'm risking nothing_. With that, Viktor drove again to take Yuuri back again, and this time, it'll be for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER, USE THE TURN SIGNAL WHEN DRIVING AND DON'T KIDNAP PEOPLE!
> 
> I tried making this long as much as I can because I promised so, I /TRIED/. 
> 
> Yes, Viktor is still a dick lmao but hey, that's part of my story ;; I'm planning to unveil his past little by little and I'm trying to show the other characters that I love so much!! I can't tell when I'm going to update next so please be patient yet again, BUT I'M VERY THANKFUL FOR ALL THOSE WHO DID. I AIN'T AN UNGRATEFUL LIL SHITE. 
> 
> Please note, I am the type to plan the story but once I write the story, I tend to change them along the way, so please be aware if suddenly it took to a turn which leads to a cliff and into the pit of depression and bullshit story.
> 
> I hope you'll continue reading <3


	12. Chapter TEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, an update! Thank you for your kind comments and bearing with my lazy ass ;; As I said, this story is slow paced so I'm taking my time developing the plot, even though I fucking hated it. I kinda regret it lmao. 
> 
> MAYBE in the next chapter I can /finally/ show Yurio because I'm really excited.
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Happy reading ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," Yuuri called out weakly as he stumbled upstairs, hearing the dull footsteps of his mother.

"Oh, Yuuri! I thought you were staying over at Viktor's? He called us earlier, it was so sudden! You should've told us," Yuuri's mother said, faking a disappointed sigh.

"Oh, sorry," the son mumbled. Hiroko frowned at this.

"Yuuri, dear, what's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked as Yuuri walked past her in a slow pace.

Yuuri just shook his head and faced his mother again, putting a small yet comforting smile. "Nothing, Mom. Don't worry, I'm just really tired," he said as he faked his yawn to show he really is.

"Is that so? Go ahead and rest then."

"Yeah, thanks." Yuuri turned on his heels to walk down the corridor and into his room but abruptly stopped. "Oh, and, I need to tell you something," he said slowly, Viktor's request throbbing in his head.

"Oh!" his mother cried. "Speaking of something to tell, Yuuri, do you know what Viktor did for us?" she asked with a huge smile and eyes that were a bit wide in disbelief.

Yuuri knew where this was going, but he had to act the part. He frowned, shifting his weight to another side. "What is it?"

"My, Yuuri, he paid our debts! He offered help Mari's surgery, too!" she said.

Yuuri's eyes widen, pretending not to know. "No," he breathed. "Really?"

"Really!"

"You've got to be joking, Mom," he said as he laughed.

"I'm not!" Hiroko puted. "He really did!"

Yuuri genuinely laughed, enjoying his talk with his mother. "Then, Mom, I'm the next president!" he exclaimed, playing with her.

"Now, Yuuri, you're just being mean," she said. "Jokes aside, Viktor really helped us out. We obviously declined his offer to help, yet he kept insisting that he would as another ' _mere thanks_ ' when you helped him."

"Did he now?" he asked, trying to hide the biterness in his voice when he knew the real reason why he helped them.

"Yes, Yuuri. We declined it, knowing that _you_ saved him, not us, and I believe that you did help him not because you expected a reward, but just to lend a hand, right?" she said. Yuuri nodded and she smiled warmly. "That's our boy," she praised and ruffled Yuuri's hair.

"As I was saying, we refused it yet he wouldn't take no as an answer! He confessed that he already paid the money for _both_ the debt and hospital fee. Your father and I was speechless! We didn't know what to do!"

"Now what? We don't have to worry, right? Atleast Nee-san can get the treatment she needs," Yuuri stated.

"Don't be silly! Obviously, we'll pay him back!" she lightly chided her son. "He wouldn't accept the money we saved up to pay the debts, and it was really hard for us to let him walk away." Hiroko sighed. "I was hoping you can talk to Viktor about this. It touches us that he helped us but we can't be be indebted to him."

Yuuri bit his lower lip and pushed his glasses up. "I'll try..." he said in a weak voice, his confidence to pretend wavering.

"By the way, you should—oh, my! How stupid of me to speak of this now!" she said, frowning at herself. "I'm so sorry, Yuuri. Go ahead, take the rest you need."

"But weren't you saying something?"

His mother gave him a smile. "That can wait tomorrow, Yuuri. I want you to rest," she said.

For a moment, Yuuri was silent, taking what his mother said in consideration."You're right," he said. He relished the sight of his mother, remembering his father and Mari altogether. Just the mere thought of them disappearing made his heart ache. He suppressed the tears forming and held on to his smile as he walked towards Hiroko and hugged her. "I love you, Mom. I love Dad and Nee-san, too."

His mother laughed as she hugged back. "What's this? Suddenly getting emotional," she said with glee. "We love you, dear. We love you very much."

Yuuri resisted the urge to cry, the urge to spill everything what happened, the urge to ask for help. Everything is in his hands now—more like it's in Viktor's hands, stringing Yuuri with his slender fingers. He instead just smiled and gave one more tight hug to his mother before he pulled away.

"Good night," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

His mother warmly smiled and patted Yuuri's arm. "Good night, Yuuri."

And he walked to his bedroom. The moment he closed the door behind him, he shed the tears he's ben keeping ever since he left Viktor's home. He felt so helpless and alone. He dashed to his bed and crashed on it, the blanket and pillowed muffling his sobs. _I don't want this_ , he thought as he cried, his throat getting dry. _I don't want this at all._

He replayed what happened tonight, the events that changed his life. The memory of cold, empty, blue eyes gazing into his made Yuuri shudder, feeling scared yet again. He kept remembering the moment when he obviously gave up, succumbing into Viktor's arms as the tears spilled. When their lips touched against each other, it felt nothing to him. _If you put up a fight, it wouldn't end like this_ , he scolded himself, despite knowing that it would still end like this. But what he really hated is that he backed down, even momentarily, and that was when Viktor took the chance and wrapped Yuuri in his delirious plans.

Yuuri was more confused about Viktor himself. The man was gentle and understanding, something that Yuuri appreciates, causing emotions he had hidden to resurface. He pushed the small feeling away and locked it, knowing well his priority. But now, the Viktor he came to know, was a Viktor he never thought of. It struck to him that Viktor was never what he really was when he introduced himself to Yuuri. The Viktor now was his true self.

Yuuri felt a chill crawl at his spine, dreading the fact that Viktor _may_ still be hiding something from him—something far more worse. Now the time is ticking, he has to make a decision whether to join him to Russia or not. Yuuri couldn't help but scowl, knowing that Viktor already made a decision to drag him with, whether he liked it or not, and to prove it, he reminded himself that he was _kidnapped_.

 _"But that's not going to help you. You can try."_ Viktor's words  resounded in his mind, and he bit his lips in frustration. He knew that. But he asked anyway, his small hope crushed. Back at the mansion, he wanted to be out quickly and report to the police, yet as time passed by, he realized that would only be fruitless. Because Viktor Nikiforov managed to kidnap him, easily whipped out suitcases filled with money, and has no fear with the law. Yuuri believes that the Viktor tonight was just a fraction oh his true self, someone Yuuri couldn't imagine.

 _Basically, you're fucked for no reason_ , he thought with dry humor. He let out a genuine yawn as he wiped his cheeks, trails of dried tears stained his flesh. He didn't lie when he was tired, not in a certain extent, but right now, he let fatigue wash over him and went to sleep.

[ x ]

"Yuuri, wake up now, we need to open up the cafe," a deep voice said, slowly repeated in Yuuri's mind. _Must be Dad._ "Don't be like that, we have a long day ahead!"

"Hush, dear, let Yuuri sleep for a little while more," Hiroko called out. Yuuri held the pillow closer and let out a small mumble as thanks to his mother.

"Fine, fine," Toshiya said in defeat, his footsteps sounded farther away.

Yuuri will get up, but not now, maybe later. He wanted to enjoy the warm embrace of his bed and the familiar scent of his own room. His mind was still in a haze and his body felt heavy as he moves, trying to recall what happened last night. _Viktor_ , the word wandered in his mind. _Decision_ , Yuuri thought idly. _Decision for what?_ Yuuri slowly sat up from his bed, stretching his arms at the same time and rubbed the sleep out of eyes, removing the glasses. Thankfully, his frames didn't break when he slept with it on.

 _To tell your parents you're going to Russia_. At that, Yuuri's eyes quickly widdened, much to his dismay. His head started to throb in pain and he slowly stood up, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

He stripped his clothes off and ran the water, promptly jumping in. He didn't bother waiting for the water to turn warm, he needed to wake up immediately. The moment the cold water hit his flesh, he knew he wasn't dreaming. _I have to face this then_ , Yuuri loathed. He soon washed his hair and lathered his body with soap, rinsing all the foam away.

Yuuri dried off and wore his uniform as usual, all the while forming a small frown. He felt his heart beating too fast and his pulse thumping underneath his skin. As he buttoned his top, his fingers slightly trembled. Yuuri realized he was scared. Scared of everything. He mentally slapped himself, trying to fire some sort of determination.

He turned his head to face the clock, _7:39 AM_. Yuuri let out a long sigh. He should still be sleeping, yet his father woke him up early since they had to prepare everything. Yuuri walked downstairs, helping his father put the chairs back down to the ground.

"Good morning, Dad," Yuuri said, trying to act cheery despite with his nervous heart.

"Good morning, Yuuri. Surprised that you didn't stay over at Viktor's," Toshiya said with a warm twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't tease Yuuri," his mother yelled from the kitchen.

Yuuri just let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure you're mother told you that Viktor payed us a visit," his father said as he wiped the table clean. Yuuri bit his lower lip and pushed his glasses up, a nervous habit that his parents knew too well. Toshiya frowned, worried. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Yuuri felt his mouth dry and his smile wavering, yet he kept his ground. "Well," Yuuri started as he placed another chair down. "I think—I'll probably—" Yuuri sighed. He thought he was ready, apparently not.

"What is it?" his mother asked, leaving the kitchen when she noticed how tense Yuuri was.

"I'm going to Russia," Yuuri blurted out. He didn't know whether to laugh at his parent's comical reaction or the fact that he can literally hear his heart beating echoing in his ears. "With Viktor."

Both Hiroko and Toshiya was silent, eyes wide with mouth open. His mother, who attempted to recover from the shock, opened and closed her mouth yet nothing came out, luckily, it was Toshiya who spoke up. "What? Are you serious, Yuuri?"

"Yes, well—" _I'm doing this for you_.

"Why?" his mother finally voiced, joining her husband.

"It was so sudden, e–even I was surprised."

Toshiya abandoned the rag he was using to wipe the table and crossed his arms. "Yuuri, we know you're twenty-three and graduated from college, but that doesn't mean we can freely let you do what you please," his father said with a frown.

"I mean, Dad, we haven't really talked about it in detail but—"

" _No_ , Yuuri. We know that Viktor has helped us immensely and we promised that we'll pay him back, and we know that Viktor is a nice young man—" Yuuri tried not to scoff at what his father said, steeling his trembling knees "—but you can't just go to a foreign country with him."

Yuuri bit back what he's going to say. He didn't know why he's even persuading them to let him when he himself doesn't want to. He's completely content with his life in here, caring for his sister and helping his parents. He's happy with them. _"_ _Leave me and I'll go mad. Who knows what will happen?"_ Viktor's words suddenly resounded. Yuuri unexpectedly broke out in a cold sweat and his knees really gave out, grabbing the table beside him for support.

His parents quickly rushed to him, aiding their son to stand up, yet it seems like Yuuri's legs turned to liquid. He remembered how empty Viktor's laugh was and his dangerous tone, how tight his hands gripped on to him when he tried to leave, and— _God_ , the cold, blue eyes with storms rumbling within them.

"Yuuri? Yuuri! Dear, are you okay?" his mother asked, yet Yuuri wasn't sure. Her voice sounded so far away so he didn't know whether it was real or just imagination.

"What happened last night?"

_I don't know._

"Yuuri, tell us. We _can_ help."

_I don't know._

"Can you breath?!"

_I don't know._

"Yuuri, listen to us, we won't press the issue, okay? So breath for us."

_I don't know._

There was a dull pounding at the back of his head, unnoticed at first yet now it was so painful. _"And I would do_ anything _to have you mine."_ He can breath, Yuuri can breath—he thinks. Was this panic attack? Was he overreacting? He doesn't know. He thought he kept it together, but he was wrong. He tried to push the events away, allowing himself to be toyed by Viktor but he didn't know why he suddenly broke apart. _Not now_ , Yuuri begged to himself. _Why now? Please, don't give in now_.

The sound of someone attempting to open the door, only to find it was locked, caught his parents' attention. Yuuri assumes that one of them opened the door and let a customer in. That's strange, they should've dismissed him before letting someone in. He hears their voices, yet it morphes into one. Then, a figure rushed to him.

Warm arms wrapped around him. _Who?_ The embrace was warm, the scent was familiar, yet somehow, he knows he can't be safe. Yuuri feels like he'll be in danger. He put both his hands on the arms, trying to push himself away to glance at the person. And when he did, he was now sure he couldn't breath.

Viktor Nikiforov is there. With his parents in the same room. _"Leave me and I'll go mad."_ The same words echoed again and again in his head to the point he wanted to scream, to overpower the voice that kept repeating. Yuuri's eyes darted between Viktor and his parents, eyes glazing in tears.

He looked at Viktor in the eye, and slowly, quietly, he whispered, "D–Don't hurt them." Then the image of his family experiencing something worse flashed in his mind. "Please, take me instead."

Viktor's expression was neutral, causing the Japanese to panic more. _Is he here to take them away? What is he planning?_ Yuuri thought, scanning Viktor's face for answers. _Am I too late?_ Then Viktor smiled. A smile that looked so kind and filled with charm. A smile that fooled him. He smiled when Yuuri gave in to him, when he finally _really_ did gave in. And Yuuri shuddered in fear. Because, as the clock ticks, he knows his end is nearing.

Viktor helped him up to stand, even though Yuuri can do it himself now, he let Viktor. The Russian held both of Yuuri's elbows in a steady grip yet it wasn't as hard like last night. He helped Yuuri sit down all the while Yuuri merely stared at him, looking for any sort of indications in his expression that he'll switch. Viktor then turned to face his parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki," Viktor greeted them.

Viktor's back blocked Yuuri's view, so he couldn't really see his parents' expression.

"Viktor," Toshiya said. Thankfully, Yuuri can hear their voices clearly, no more muddled sounds. "I–I don't know what to say to you now. It's been... complicated."

Yuuri noticed his father's tone seemed tense, like the words were heavy to tumble from his mouth.

"Look, Viktor, we know you mean well but we can't just let our son go to another country with you," he slowly said, obviously choosing the right words.

"I understand your worries, Mr. Katsuki, but I also believe that this will also benefit Yuuri, even you," Viktor replied with his usual calm tone.

Yuuri stiffened at his words. He knew what it really meant. He knew that this _isn't_ going to help him, but it would to his family. He pushed down his fear and tried to maintain his remaining composure.

"We don't understand..." Hiroko said, distressed.

"Yuuri told me about his wish to be an accountant to support his family more and this truly touched me. As soon as I heard this, I knew I had to help him. I have a trusted, close friend of mine who's actually searching for one, and I believe that Yuuri would be perfect for that," Viktor lied. "Sadly, the job resides in Russia. When he learned of this, Yuuri hesitated and I promised him to persuade his family to allow him."

Yuuri grimaced as he stared at the floor. If he didn't knew any better, he would've been fooled, he would've believe an utter deceit. _That's why I was tricked_ , Yuuri told himself. He heard Viktor's foot shuffle and looked up, acknowledging the sight of his parents.

"Is... Is this true, Yuuri?" his mother asked in a gentle way with a soft voice, fearing that her son might break apart again.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be an accountant, sadly I had a hard time finding one and I couldn't really waste my time searching when my help is much needed here," Yuuri replied. He hoped his voice didn't break or falter, because his mouth felt dry and his throat tight. "I–I was hoping you'd allow me to have this chance."

Yuuri felt Viktor's hand on his shoulder. The hand was warm and it wasn't heavy nor was it gripping him, it was just simply placed there. But he couldn't help but feel like the hand was cement, pushing him down into darkness. The room was silent at first, and thankfully, no customers were in yet, and Yuuko and Takeshi were running a bit late.

"We didn't know you were interested, Yuuri," Toshiya said with a sad look, like he felt he lacked as a father.

"I guess I didn't have the courage to admit it," Yuuri admitted as he fumbled with his fingers.

Silence again.

"I–I'm not really sure, dear. Even though you want to, I can't help but worry," his mother said, his father nodding along. "We can't be there when you need help. You'll be so far away from us."

"Ah, please, don't worry. I promise you that I'll keep my eye on Yuuri in Russia," Viktor piped in with a warm smile and twinkling eyes. "After all, he did save my life."

His parents glanced at each other, conversing silently with their eyes. Hiroko sighed and Toshiya cleared his throat.

"We understand. It seems like we've burdened you," his father said, giving a small smile.

"I—I wasn't—Dad, you guys aren't a burden, but since I had the chance I thought w–why not?" Yuuri quickly replied. Even though he lied, he didn't want to leave the impression that his parents were a nuisance to him.

His mother smiled and hugged her son. "Our Yuuri has grown now," she said as she faked her pain, wiping her non-existent tears. "So, when will the flight be?"

"Tonight," Viktor supplied.

" _WHAT_?!" the Katsukis exclaimed in unison.

Yuuri's parents stared at him with confused expression.

"I mean, I knew that, really," Yuuri quickly said with a nervous laugh.

"That's too sudden!" his mother said with a sad pout.

"We didn't know that you'd leave for Russia tonight," Toshiya added, a short grunt at the end.

"That's why we need Yuuri to pack his things," Viktor said and turned to Yuuri. "Right?"

"Right," Yuuri agreed. He sent a short glare to Viktor and turned to face his parents.

"You should go to talk to Mari before departing though," his father reminded.

"I'll drive him to the hospital," Viktor said with a smile. "But before that, don't you think it's best to pack some of your things before leaving, Yuuri?"

Yuuri wore a tight smile, supressing the urge to frown. "I know, Viktor."

"Let me help you then."

"Thank you."

And Yuuri led Viktor to his room. When he closed the door, he quickly glared at the guest.

"I didn't know it was _tonight_ ," Yuuri said accusingly, his fear swallowed down.

Viktor looked around at the room first and faced Yuuri. "It was urgent," he replied.

"What was urgent?"

"I'll tell you soon."

Yuuri glared and walked to his closet, opening the container. He angrily fished his clothes that hang and threw them to his bed, not bothering to check if they landed on the mattress. He then moved to the next drawer and practically just hauled them from the cabinet and plopped them on the bed.

"There," Yuuri huffed angrily. "Problem is, I don't have a suitcase."

"That's fine. Just shove them inside my car," Viktor drawled as he took an armful of clothing articles and started to walk downstairs.

Yuuri did the same and stomped his way to Viktors's car, catching the early and few customers in surprise. He threw them an apologetic smile and bowed before moving on. Viktor opened the passenger's door and Yuuri just simply threw them in there.

"You don't have to be so mad," Viktor said and had the audacity to laugh.

Yuuri openly glared at Viktor. "You threatened me and I'll admit, I'm scared of you Viktor," he hissed with fists clenched at his side. "But right now, I am _furious_."

Viktor just stared at him before cracking a smile and said, "Come on, we'll give your sister a visit."

[ x ]

"Yuuri!" Mari cried out when Yuuri entered the door, yet frowned for a moment, noticing that her brother was still wearing his uniform. "What's up? I wasn't expecting a visit, I'm not complaining though," she said and flashed a grin.

Yuuri smiled at her and gave her a hug, enjoying the warm embrace. "Sorry, Nee-san. I haven't been able to visit you that much," he sheepishly said.

"Awe, c'mon, that's fine," she said as she dismissively waved a hand.

"How are you now?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, I'm feeling great these days. It's like my body is being cooperative for once," she joked and laughed, though a bit weak due to her health, but for Yuuri, it was the loudest laugh he's ever heard from her since she was admitted in the hospital. "I'm also going to receive my surgery around next week. Yuuri, you don't know how thankful and sorry I am to you."

Yuuri slighlty shook his head with a smile and clasped his hands around Mari's. "Don't be. I'm glad that you're doing great," he said with a tender tone. "I hope you get well soon enough so you can finally be back home."

"I do, too. I mean, I really miss you guys. Admittedly, I'm kinda scared of Mom's non-stop nagging," Mari said before she looked down towards her hands and sigh. "I can't wait though."

Yuuri laughed. "You'll still love her."

"Definitely. So, what brought you here? You came in with your uniform, Yuuri."

When Yuuri remembered the reason why he was here, his smile dropped. Mari noticed this and held Yuuri's hand tighter.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Yuuri looked away for a moment, trying to find his voice then faced his sister back again. "Nee-san, I–I'm leaving for Russia," he said and watched his sister's expression.

At first, Mari was silent with wide eyes but then broke into a huge smile. "That's great, Yuuri! You used to tell me how much you wanted to go to another country when you were young!" she exclaimed and pinched Yuuri's cheek. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!"

"But, Nee-san, I'll leave tonight."

And Mari's smile was gone. "What?" she breathed.

"I know, I wasn't expecting it, too," Yuuri started. "And it's for the better of us, I promise." Yuuri was determined that it _definitely_ be.

His sister remained silent as her eyes bore into Yuuri's, like she's searching for something. "I–I—Yuuri, I will surely miss you," she said as her eyes slowly filled with tears, and Yuuri found himself doing the same.

"I–I know, Nee-san. I'll miss you, too." Yuuri was now sobbing in his sister's arms. "I promise that I'll keep you updated. I'll tell you everything about Russia once I arrive, s–so don't worry too much, okay? Mom and Dad are already a handful."

Mari let some few tears stray from her eyes and quickly wiped it away. "C'mon, it was your dream before, right? You shouldn't be crying," she tried to cheer him up, gently tilting Yuuri's chin upwards to face her.

"But I'll miss you so much," he said and roughly wiped his face.

"Me, too. But I'm still happy for you, y'know?"

Mari smiled at her brother and Yuuri was quiet for a moment before crying all over again. He didn't expect he'd cry this much.

"Awe, is my baby Yuuri still crying?" she cooed and mushed Yuuri's cheek.

Yuuri pouted at how his sister treated him but didn't pull away. "I'm not a baby anymore," he said and pulled Mari's cheek. The action took Mari by surprise and Yuuri couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I know. Sadly, you're growing up," she said and placed a hand on her heart as though she was stabbed.

Yuuri smiled at her and gave her a peck on her cheek. "I love you, Nee-san."

"I love you, too."

[ x ] 

After they visited Mari, Viktor drove Yuuri back to his home to change his clothes and gather his remaining stuff. When all was packed and cleaned, it was time for them to part. Hiroko and Toshiya was outside the cafe, crying together with their son and his childhood friends getting emotional, too. It was hard for Yuuri to wrench himself away from his parents' hugs, he wanted to stay there and bask in the love they're showering him with.

Thankfully, Viktor was patient enough to let them take their time and just quietly waited. Yuuri wouldn't dare to thank him just yet. When both men were in the car, Viktor drove away as Yuuri just stared out the window and waved back to his family he left behind. When their figure disappeared, Yuuri leaned back on his chair and couldn't help but shed a tear.

The drive was quiet and Yuuri used this chance to reflect and sorted everything out: one, he's heading to a foreign country like a fol; two, he's heading to a foreign country like a fool _with_ a man who is probably a murderer; and three, he's all alone to fend himself.

Yuuri glanced at Viktor and broke the silence. "Tell me, Viktor, what are you really planning?" he asked quietly, afraid what the man can do now.

"I don't know," Viktor slowly said, focusing on his driving. "You're the reason why I'm like this, Yuuri."

Yuuri couldn't help but scowl and let out a scoff he didn't intend to make. "Thanks. Because, yes, I wanted this to happen. I wanted my life to be shitty," he hissed and crossed his arms, facing the window instead.

"No, it won't. I'll shower you and your family in luxury," Viktor said, still not glancing at Yuuri.

"I don't need it. You threatened me, Viktor. You should keep the end of your bargain. You have me now as your _hostage_  so don't you dare lay a hand on my family."

"I definitely wont."

Yuuri went quiet. _Well, that was not a good move, Yuuri_ , he reprimanded himself. He can be seriously killed and no one would know, not a single soul. Yet—beside the fact he's an idiot, blindly heading to Russia—still lashed out at Viktor, who would be 'resposible' for him, like an _idiot_! Should he submit and cower in fear or keep his attitude up? He hated the thought of submitting to anyone. He didn't like it that he'll appear weak without fighting. _And that's what exactly you did_.

"Viktor, w–what are you? _Who_ are you?" Yuuri started, deciding he atleast had the right to question.

The Russian didn't quickly reply but soon answered, "A businessman."

"Sure," Yuuri agreed sarcastically. "You're very much like the type to throw my corpse into the lake—" He stopped. Because, in reality, it is very true. Yuuri is in the hands of Viktor now. Completely.

Yuuri noticed that Viktor gripped the steering wheel a bit too hard. He didn't breath for a moment, not daring to make a sound, before slowly dragging his eyes to face Viktor. "A–Are you?" Yuuri asked.

"Yuuri," Viktor said before sighing. "I would never hurt you, I promise. In the heat of the moment, I—I just blurted it out, but I swear to God, I wouldn't throw your fucking corpse into the lake."

Yuuri tried to stop his hands from trembling and quickly faced the window again because he fears his lips might quiver.

[ x ] 

He must've fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, he was at an area he definitely didn't know. Yuuri panicked at first and whipped his head to Viktor who was just about to stop the car.

"Good morning, Yuuri," Viktor greeted and the vehicle came to a stop. "Well, somewhere between afternoon and evening, I guess."

Yuuri's eyes scanned the view from the tinted window yet he only saw was an empty vicinity. _Is this my end?_ Yuuri thought and couldn't help but knit his brows in worry. "W–Where are we?" he asked.

"On our way to Russia," Viktor said with a crack of smile.

Yuuri, however, wasn't smiling, not even a little. His eyes widdened when Viktor got of the car and fumbled with his seatbelt. He wasn't sure whether he was supposed to open the door or just simply sit since Viktor didn't say anything. Before he could even come up with a decision, the door was opened for him. He slowly slung a foot out of the vehicle while eyeing Viktor and the hand he offered. He didn't take it.

Yuuri stepped out of the car and turned around to scan the whole section. His jaw nearly slacked open with the sight his eyes laid on. A black, sleek-looking plane was waiting with doors open and a line of uniformed servants, mixed with men and women wearing suits, bowed their head. But it wasn't just the usual plane he commonly sees. It was a _private_ plane. The type he hears about that's filled with wines that costs more than any amount of money he's saved up in his entire life and with those fancy looking chairs. And to make more extravagant and over the top—as if it wasn't already—a red carpet laid at the centre.

He felt a hand tug at his and tore his gaze away, facing Viktor.

"Come on, the plane is waiting," Viktor said, Yuuri following numbly.

His black yes glanced between Viktor and the plane waiting. He couldn't believe any of this, but the moment Viktor stepped on the carpet, they all simultaneously greeted him in a foreign language, though Yuuri wasn't really sure what. But he did catch something, _Nikiforov._

Yuuri tried to swallow his nervousness and confusion down only to find out his mouth dry. Again.

_This will be the end of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't fucking know how much I persuaded myself to finish this. The chapter has around 5k+ words, and even though I promised to make my chapter longer, I DIDN'T EXPECT TO WRITE IT THIS LONG. 
> 
> Okay, maybe it isn't long for you but I bet you my tired ass that this took a lot of energy from someone who procrastinate. I also told myself that if I ended this chapter until at this point, I can actually write some plot next chapter—I think. 
> 
> I want to write another fanfic so bad and I already have, like, 3 ideas, but I don't wanna write them yet since I'm kinda making up for the 300000000 year hiatus lmao orz
> 
> ANYWAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! <3


	13. Chapter ELEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update ;; But I'm actually a bit proud because I actually tried to write another chapter, although late lmao. Anyway, I'm sorry about all the shitty typos I've had in my past chapters because for some reason, the Word in my laptop does't have a spell checker, like what??? I searched about it and I'm too lazy to bother about it so there's a shit ton of typos that I didn't get to correct orz 
> 
> Oh and, I'd also like to point out to pay attention to what language they're speaking. I'm bilingual and the languages are neither Russian or Japanese so I can't really make foreign sentences. I also don't trust Google translate that much haha /// This one's a bit boring but please bear with me, thank you! <3
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Happy reading ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

After the plane took off, the past four hours were anything but comfortable. Yuuri kept staring out the window, hint of astonishment present in his eyes, and tried to ease himself by fiddling with his fingers or lightly tapping on his leg. Viktor sipped his third cup of coffee, his eyes glancing down, and placed the cup back onto the marble. He closed his eyes for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair as he remembered what happened earlier.

_The moment the engines roared as they prepare to depart, Yuuri's eyes swelled with tears._

_"Yuuri what's wrong?" Viktor asked, leaning forward to examine Yuuri._

_"It's actually happening," Yuuri mumbled as he fought the tears that threatens to spill and tame his quivering lips._

_"Actually happening?" Viktor repeated._

_"Leaving Japan and my family," Yuuri answered. He wiped his tears away with his white long-sleeve and bit his lower lip._

_Viktor didn't know what to do when he himself is the very reason why Yuuri is leaving his family behind, so he merely stared at Yuuri like a deer in headlights. When a beautiful attendant with blonde hair approached them, she was surprised to see a crying Japanese and a speechless Russian. She threw them a quick greeting and placed two cups of coffee, obviously hurrying to leave them and scurried out._

Viktor accidentally let out a sigh and saw how Yuuri slightly jumped from his seat. He quickly straightened himself and cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me," Viktor said and carefully stood up, deciding to give Yuuri some time to be alone.

He pushed the black velvet curtain—that complimented the plane's white interior with black accents—to the side and sat in front of Yakov. The old man's brows knitted and wore a black vest with golden colored buttons, a white dress shirt underneath, and black slacks.

"Go," Viktor nonchalantly said in Russian and Yakov didn't wait for a second longer.

"Now what have you done? I've heard people saying you've taken interest in someone! Don't get me started on what kind of things I've been—"

"Keep your voice a bit down, too," Viktor cut in.

Yakov complied. "Words are already spreading in Russia, mostly kept to our group, but imagine if others would know! You have been known to have far more lovers than one can count but they were never serious, but _this_? This is your downfall," he hissed. "Does Yurio know anything about this?"

Viktor shook his head and leaned back on the chair. "He's well informed regarding about the," he paused for a moment, "kidnapping... But he doesn't know about this."

" _Yet_ ," Yakov added.

"Yet."

The old butler rubbed the temples of his head and let out a long and heavy sigh. "Viktor, I know you're twenty-eight and a capable leader for the Nikiforovs,"—Viktor smiled at that—"but when it's about your personal... _feelings_ , you tend to be impulsive."

Now it was Viktor's turn to frown. "I'm not," he fought. Yakov only gave him a pointed look. "Okay, fine, I'll admit. But I never regretted anything."

Then he remembered how Yuuri cried because of him. The look of terror and fear present in his black eyes when Viktor was around. He tried to remember the last time Yuuri smiled; a genuine smile that made Viktor's heart skip a beat. It felt so long ago. For a moment, his heart ached but was quickly gone.

Yakov raised a brow, seemingly unconvinced. "I've watched you grow up, Viktor, and this is the first time I've seen you take interest," the old butler said as he flattened his vest.

"Oh, please, it's not the first time, Yakov."

"Not to this extent, at least."

Viktor sighed and looked at Yakov once again. "Can I say something?" Yakov didn't answer, silently encouraging him to do so. The silver-haired took a deep breath. "Well, you're right. I've never felt anything like this. Maybe a spark in the past but it died so quickly. But with him, Yakov, it's _different_. He's different. And I'm making everything worse," he said with hand movements.

A corner of Yakov's mouth tugged upwards but suppressed the smile. "I didn't know you were sappy," Yakov said with a teasing tone.

Viktor buried his head in his hands. "I'm not. I know that I shouldn't act like this. He's my weakness, a danger, but I can't let him go," he grumbled. "I'm losing my touch." Viktor pushed back his bangs that blocked his vision.

"So the mighty Viktor Nikiforov has fallen," Yakov said and drank his tea that has now been cooled. Viktor threw him a glare. "I'm not going to say much regarding this lover of yours, this is your decision, but word of advice, don't make him your top priority. It's true he's seen as your weakness. He can be used against you, but never forget the duty you must commit to. You're Russia's—if not the top—but one of the most influential leaders in our world. You have wealth, power, and most importantly, a Nikiforov name that you must live to its reputation."

They were quiet for a while. Viktor took everything what Yakov said, letting the words sink in. He knows Yakov is right—he usually is—but he didn't like the idea of prioritizing Yuuri as second. Not at all.

"I understand your concerns, Yakov, but I can't... _sacrifice_ Yuuri when the time comes. I won't let it happen," Viktor said, a grimace on his face.

Yakov put his teacup down back at the table. "Even cold-blooded men have hearts, too, huh? Who would've thought," Yakov pondered loudly. "Yuuri is his name?" he asked.

"Yes, he'll introduce himself in the future," Viktor answered and looked at Yakov with a serious look. "And don't scare him. You kept glaring at us when we arrived."

"You can't blame me."

Viktor didn't know whether he should admit that Yuuri came by force. _Would he flip out?_ "Well, to be honest, he didn't come with me out of his own will," he muttered, carefully choosing his words. Yakov's eyes widened with his brows shot up, his aging skin showing wrinkles.

"You can't be serious," Yakov said in his rough voice. When Viktor didn't answer, the old man cursed under his breath. "So you forced him to fly to Russia with you?"

"Sort of."

"You're an idiot. I wondered how someone like him, a decent boy, who appears to be so meek and innocent, agree to join a blood thirsty man." Yakov massaged his temples, letting a long and exaggerated sigh. He paused for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "Does he know _who_ you are?"

Viktor was quiet.

"You're unbelievable."

Yakov may be his butler but the man has been like a father to him, watching Viktor grow up in his late father's stead. So Yakov reacting like this is nothing new. "I know," Viktor said. "That's why I told you I was making everything worse."

They were quiet once again, Yakov was obviously trying to comprehend that Viktor is really an idiot while the latter was just staring at his own hands.  

"Is it alright for him to be left alone right now?" Yakov asked, breaking the silence.

Viktor thought about it for a moment and said, "Not entirely. He's uncomfortable and I wanted to let him breathe freely," he answered.

"He was taken by force, Viktor. What did you expect?" Yakov scoffed, definitely irritated.

"I didn't know what to do. I needed to leave but I'm scared at endless possibilities. That if I leave him, I'd lose him like..." Viktor said, his voice breaking at the end. Yakov was quiet. Viktor can feel the way how the butler stared at him and he can already imagine his expression; a pained and sorrowful one.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. None of it was your fault and you know that," Yakov answered carefully, like he's treading on water. "But right now, the only thing that boy should be scared of is you."

"I know that," Viktor snapped. "I'm well informed about that."

Yakov sighed once again and scratched at his scalp, exposed from his balding hair. "Men like us who thrives in a world different from his can never fully understand how he feels. He was raised well by his parents with good morals and we find glory in killing, conquering others," Yakov started. "We can be selfish and cruel but that boy? He looks so selfless and giving."

"I know," the silver-haired agreed weakly. "That's why I was drawn to him. He shone brighter than me. Brighter than anyone I've met, Yakov. He was true yet he tainted himself for others."

Yakov rose a thin brow. "And what will you do? Sully him further or protect him?" he asked.

Viktor closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the seat's soft headrest. "I obviously want to protect him but instead, I'm hurting him," he defended. Viktor sighed. "I'll go check on him." Yakov gave a nod and Viktor stood up.

He pushed the curtain to the side, quietly and slowly, and peered inside. Yuuri was sitting and facing front yet his head tilted to the side, his were slowly closing yet he opened it gain, trying to fight his sleepiness. The Japanese was dozing off. Viktor remained silent and carefully closed the curtain back. Yakov frowned, wondering what was happening. Viktor placed a finger in front his mouth.

" _Sleeping_ ," Viktor mouthed. Yakov nodded and asked for another cup of tea from the attendant. Viktor sat back again in front of the older man, fishing a magazine from the side.

"You're just going to leave him?" the butler asked.

Viktor shook his head, eyeing a beautiful model of a watch on the magazine. "I'll give him a few more minutes to let him fall asleep."

And he did.

[ x ]

Viktor was now sitting together with Yuuri again who's currently unconscious. Viktor draped a blue blanket over Yuuri, worried he felt cold. From time to time, the Russian would stand up and stretch. After all, it would take another six hours or so until they land in Russia. He didn't eat anything, not until Yuuri has woken up. He didn't want to eat before Yuuri, he wanted it to be done together. So he waited. Viktor read magazines, scrolled through his phone, chatted with the attendants, and even did some of his work as he read reports from different offices.

Yet after an hour and a half, Yuuri still hasn't woken up. Viktor paid no mind to it, focusing instead to try falling asleep himself. He'll let Yuuri sleep for as long as the latter wants. Viktor was still hell-bent on eating together with Yuuri. He found a comfortable position; his head leaning on his palm, elbow on the armrest, and legs crossed. With Yuuri's soft breathing and the faint chatter of the attendants, he felt his eyes close.

_"Oh, Viktor, my dear boy," his mother cooed lovingly as she wiped her son's cheek, dirtied from playing outside their garden. "I told you not to play outside, right?" Even though she was scolding him, her tone remained playful and light._

_Viktor smiled brightly, looking up to his mother, his little sister perched on her hip. "But today's weather is great! It isn't too hot nor too cold,_ Mamochka _!" he exclaimed, his short arms animatedly flailing around as he talks. As if on cue, his little sister let out a cheery giggle as she clapped her hands together. "See? Even Valeriya agrees!"_

_His mother's silver hair shone under the sun's light, almost giving the illusion of halo. "I know, Viktor, but you got dirtied!" she said. "What would your_ Papochka _say when he sees you?"_

_The eight-year-old stared at the luscious green grass, sincerely thinking what his father will say. "Will_ Papochka _be mad?" he asked tentatively, looking up with his wide crystal blue eyes, his lips forming a small pout._

_His mother knelt down, careful of her daughter, and looked at Viktor's eyes. "No, silly. I was just teasing you," she said and smiled._

_"Really?"_

_"Really." Viktor's mother gave a small peck on his cheek and ruffled his silver hair, which he inherited from her, while his sister got their father's ash blonde hair._

_"Then can I play some more?" he asked, smiling once again._

_She thought about it for a moment, a frown on her face. Viktor's heart broke, thinking he wasn't allowed to. When his mother's face noticed her son's expression, she laughed loudly and pinched his cheek._

_"Definitely. Don't tire yourself too much, okay?" Viktor nodded. "Go ahead now."_

_With that, Viktor sprinted back towards their large garden, kicking a ball around and tried to cartwheel. Which he failed at. His mother stepped back into the open hallway, shaded from the sun, and laughed at Viktor's attempts to do so. When Viktor glanced back, he noticed that his mother was gone, probably inside the home now._

_Viktor, a curious child as ever, ventured in his home. Their home wasn't a palace, it was more like a mansion but a bit smaller. It wasn't big enough to get lost in, but with multiple empty rooms in a two-story with halls that turns left and right, one can be lost within. And Viktor loved that. He loved how he thought he knew every nook and cranny of their house but only to be pleasantly surprised to find another 'secret hideout.'_

_So he ran. He knew that behind an enormous bush, another open garden will appear with huge trees that shaded the area. Viktor crawled on the ground, wedging himself between the bushes as he ignored the twigs that poked his skin, and sat on his favorite place. A red blanket was spread out although a bit worn out. He hid items that he thought were treasures and enjoyed reading a book or two in peace there. He grabbed a book and lied down on the cloth, humming as he finds a comfortable position. He didn't know how long he stayed there but he noticed how the sun shone a bit dimmer._ Papochka must be back _, he thought._

_Viktor placed his book down and crawled outside, dusting the dirt off of his knees and palms when he stood up. He walked towards their home's back door but he heard a gunshot and a screech. A scream that made his heart stop. He identified the voice as his mother's and sprinted towards his parents' room. But after her scream, another scream erupted. This time it was a male's. Then another, and another, and another, and another. It was chaos. He kept hearing yelling, howls of pain, and gunshot all over the house. With every step his short legs could take him, he felt his blood run cold._

_When he reached the flight of stairs, he stopped in his tracks. Viktor saw blood drip from the first floor, then splatter of blood on the wall. He wasn't sure if he's seeing things right. He quickly ran upstairs, the scent of blood was stronger in his parents' room. Viktor saw his father down on the ground with his mother, gun in his hand, and his little sister in their arms. Even from the distance, he can see how their life seems to seep away from them._

_"_ Mamochka _?_ Papochka _?" he weakly cried out. Viktor slowly walked towards his parents, willing himself not to pass out. "W–what's wrong?"_

_None of them answered. No one moved. Viktor forgot to breathe. His eyes darted between his parents, knees trembling from the sight. He felt bile rise from the back of his throat but he kept it in._ Run, _a voice said in his mind._ Run, Viktor, there's nothing you can do _. He shook his head, erasing the thought. He wasn't coward, was he?_ But what can you do? Cry for help? _, the voice asked. It was his own voice yet at the same time it felt like it was different._

Nothing, there's nothing you can do. So run, Viktor _, he echoed. The taunting was painful for him. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or someone was whispering at his ear._ Viktor, save yourself.

_So he did._

"—tor, Viktor!" a voice woke him up. He immediately opened his eyes and saw Yuuri leaning towards him, his hand on his knee. "W–what's wrong?"

Viktor frowned for a moment, confused. "What—" He cleared his throat for his mouth was dry and his voice sounded tense. "What do you mean?" he asked, a smile on his face as he uncrossed his legs, causing Yuuri to withdraw his hand.

"D–did you have a bad dream?" Yuuri asked weakly, eyebrows slightly knitted in worry.

_Did I?_ Viktor thought. He noticed his hands slightly trembled, sweat forming on his forehead. He can hear his pulse beating, just like in his nightmare. "No," he answered, though it sounded more like a question—a lie.

"Is that so?" Yuuri said in a small voice. "I'm s–sorry that I woke you up. It's just that, um, you looked like you were having a nightmare..." He fumbled with his fingers and looked away, avoiding Viktor's gaze.

Viktor took a shaky breath and leaned back to the chair, his forearm covering his eyes. He _did_ have a nightmare, though he wasn't going to admit that. He heard shuffling footsteps so he moved his arm, cracking an eye open to watch Yuuri stand up.

"I'll ask some water for you," Yuuri said as he passed by. Viktor gently grabbed his wrist, causing Yuuri to jump.

"Sorry," Viktor said, still holding his wrist. "I'm alright now. Can we stay like this for a moment?" he asked. Yuuri gave him a confused look, his black eyes studying him all over. He realized he was asking for too much so Viktor just gave him a smile. "Never mind, sorry about that." He let go of Yuuri's wrist and focused instead on the plane's ceiling.

"It's..." Yuuri started, slowly drawing his words, "okay, Viktor. I don't mind." Viktor's eyes widened, turning his body to face Yuuri. "I know what it feels like to have a bad dream."

Yuuri took a white handkerchief out from his back pocket as Viktor eyed his hand movement then Yuuri pressed the cloth on the Russian's forehead, dabbing across his hairline. "You're sweating," Yuuri pointed out.

 At that, Viktor gently pushed Yuuri's hand aside and wiped his forehead on his own. "Sorry about that," he said and exhaled a shaky laugh, embarrassed.

Yuuri just looked at him, still standing at his side. Viktor avoided his gaze and stared at the table instead. He didn't mind beeing stared at, but if it was Yuuri, Viktor felt a bit self-conscious, thousands of thoughts flare up in his mind. He tensed a bit when he felt a warm hand touch his head, slender fingers carding through his silver locks, gently and hesitantly. Viktor soon relaxed to the touch, unconsciously closing his eyes.

"Was it that bad?" Yuuri asked gently, as if unsure what to say.

Viktor shook his head, raising a hand to hold Yuuri's palm that was easing him. He tenderly held it, opening his eyes to gaze at Yuuri. "Not that much. I'm glad that you're here," he said and saw how Yuuri's brows slightly frowned.

Yuuri slowly withdrew his hand back, black eyes flickering to the side instead. "Is that so?" he said numbly. He paced back to his seat and slumped on it, pushing his glasses up. "Were you the one who put the blanket?" Viktor nodded. "Thank you," he said in a faint voice.

"How long were you awake?" Viktor asked, regaining his composure.

Yuuri thought for a moment and answered, "Not long before you. Probably three minutes or so."

"Have you eaten?" Yuuri shook his head. "Do you want to?" he questioned.

"I guess so..." Yuuri drawled out, biting his lower lip. "What about you?"

Viktor perked up at that question, pushing his bangs to the side with a smile on his face. "I waited for you, but I guess I must've fallen asleep," he said sheepishly. He was a bit embarrassed now he admitted he wanted to eat together with Yuuri.

Yuuri frowned a bit. "Why did you?" he asked. Viktor didn't answer. "Oh," Yuuri said, understanding. "How long was I asleep?"

"I'm not sure," Viktor said. "Before I fell unconscious, you were sleeping for an hour and a half. Though you just woke up before me, I'm not really sure how long now."

Yuuri's eyes widened, his mouth a bit open. "I was asleep for _an hour and a half_?" he echoed, surprise visible on his face. "So much for a nap," Yuuri grumbled to himself.

Viktor chuckled with his mouth slightly covering his smile. "So, what would you want to eat?" he asked.

"What do you have?"

"We have cuisine from Russia, Italian, French, American, and," Viktor paused, a smile creeping, "Japanese."

Yuuri light up at that. "D–do you have pork cutlet bowl?" he asked, a bit excited.

"Definitely." Yuuri slightly squealed at that, but cleared his throat . Of course, Viktor made sure to have Japanese cuisine, especially pork cutlet bowl. "Then I'll ask for that."

[ x ]

They finally landed in Russia. After nearly eleven long hours in the plane, they made it. Ever since they ate, it became awkward once again. Viktor thought Yuuri was opening up to him but was proven wrong. He offered magazines and books for Yuuri, he even informed there's WiFi, but the Japanese didn't relax that much. He accepted the books, quietly reading them, and scrolled through his phone shortly. After that, it was silence.  

They stood from their seats, stretching their muscles, as attendants and pilots bid them farewell. Yuuri jumped when he saw Yakov. The old butler was old and wrinkled, so his permanent frown on his face worsened as he aged.

Yakov held a pale brown trench coat—he himself already wore a dark brown coat and scarf—for Viktor to slip in. "You should wear this now," the butler said.

Viktor quirk a brow and took the clothing then draped it over Yuuri, the latter's black eyes widening in confusion. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you to pack thicker clothes," he said. "It's best for you to wear it since winter in Russia can be harsh." Yuuri gave him him a weird look before wearing the coat properly. When Viktor turned to face Yakov, he was once again had another coat in hand, this time it was black. "Ah, prepared as ever, are we?"

Yakov raised the coat as Viktor slipped an arm in then his other. When the door was opened, just like how they left for Russia, their eyes landed on rows of subordinates who wore all black suits, with differing clothing to keep them warm, bowed down in respect. Darkness enveloped the sky, their figures were illuminated by the lights from the cars behind them and from the soft glow the moon offered. The cold wind brushed against his face, snow softly falling from the sky, and white smoke would surface with every exhale.

"Welcome back, Sr. Nikiforov," they all greeted simultaneously in Russian, never lifting their head up.

Viktor stepped down on the stairs and a man with black hair styled into a quiff, who wore a suit which was likely similar with others except he donned a black and white checkered dress shirt underneath, walked to his side. "Welcome back, Viktor," he greeted.

"Can't really say I'm glad to be back here, Georgi," Viktor muttered. During January, winter in Russia can be harsh but Viktor was a bit used to it. He glanced back at Yuuri who was clutching the coat tightly as he slightly shivered.

"Whoa, there was a person behind you?" Georgi asked as his eyes squinted in the dark, causing Viktor to roll his eyes. "Is he the rumored...?" Now Viktor narrowed his eyes at that.

"Rumored _what_?" Viktor hissed, white fumes created from their mouth when they speak.

Georgi raised both his gloved hands in defense as he shrugged. "Now don't be mad at me, Viktor. I didn't start the goddamn rumor," he said, a small smirk on his face. "I heard he's your," he paused, "plaything." Viktor cursed under his breath.

Georgi peered over Viktor's shoulder, eyeing Yuuri from head to toe. Yuuri tensed under his gaze and surprisingly hid further behind Viktor. "Cut it out, Georgi. You're scaring him," Viktor scolded, his voice a bit low. Georgi just rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"Master," Yakov's rough voice cut in, going back to their proffessional selves. "I believe it's better to head home now. Save your talk later where it's somewhere _warmer_."

Viktor glanced at Yuuri who was still clutching to the coat as the color pink started to slowly dust on his face with his brows furrowed. "Of course," he said. He looked behind Georgi, searching through the group of multiple black cars parked. "Where's Yurio?"

Georgi snorted. "I don't even know why you ask that. Since when did Yurio ever greet you once you land? Especially in this fucking winter," he said as he crossed his arms on his chest. "He's waiting for you at home."

Viktor just merely nodded and slightly turned his body to face Yuuri as he held his hand. "Come on," he said and walked towards an awaiting car.

As they passed by, the subordinates would raise their head slowly, their eyes scrutinizing Yuuri from behind. And Viktor can feel it, too. The driver opened the door for them and Viktor let Yuuri in first. The Japanese reluctantly stepped into the car and the door was closed. Before Viktor walked over to the other side, he glared at the gawking men and women who quickly averted their gaze. The driver opened the door and Viktor went inside.

He sighed as he leaned back to the seat, enjoying the warmth the car gave. He glanced at Yuuri who was obviously uncomfortable. The driver started the car and felt the soft vibrations of the machine before the vehicle started to move, the headlights illuminating the road.

"That was Georgi," Viktor explained, switching back to Japanese.

"Georgi?"

"The black haired. He was a bit nosy, I guess, but he's a good guy," he said. "The old man was Yakov, the head butler and a father to me. He looks grumpy but he's nice." Yuuri just nodded. "Were you uncomfortable when we speaking in Russian?"

Yuuri thought about it then answered, "Not that much. I felt uncomfortable when," Yuuri paused, "Georgi, was it? When Georgi glanced at me." He pushed his glasses up and Viktor noticed how the color pink started to fade away from his skin. "I don't know... I sort of have this feeling he's said something weird," he mumbled quietly. Viktor took a mental note to deal with Georgi.

"He was only surprised that someone was behind me. You were quiet the whole time," Viktor said, technically true.

Yuuri looked through the tinted windows and his eyes squinted. "What time is it?" he asked, moving his hand to point out at the dark scene.

"Around 12:40 AM," Viktor replied.

"So it's only midnight?"

Viktor nodded. "We left Japan when it was around 6 PM and the flight was eleven hours long or so," Viktor explained. "St. Petersburg is six hours behind Kyushu." Yuuri slightly frowned. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided to keep it to himself, opting to stay quiet. Viktor decided to continue and said, "We're heading to my home where I mostly reside but it I don't live there alone."

Yuuri looked at him with a confused look. "Your parents?" he asked. Viktor felt his hand clenched at his side but his smile didn't faze.

"No. I live with my—" Viktor thought of his relationship with Yurio. Brother? Cousin? Best friend? "—cousin," he decided. "He can be uptight and rude but doesn't mean harm. I think." Viktor frowned for a moment. "He can also have a foul language but don't worry, I won't let anyone intimidate you."

Yuuri just nodded, his black eyes luminous under the moonlight. Viktor noticed how Yuuri was quiet then he'd talk then he'd stay silent. It was like Yuuri would have the courage and something would strike it down. In all honesty, Viktor enjoys hearing Yuuri talk, regardless what topic. Viktor turned his face to watch the blurry sight from the window, trees blending to green and snow littering all over the road.

The whole ride was quiet. It took them around half an hour for them to reach Viktor's home. The older man would glance at Yuuri from time to time but the latter would remain composed, his face never turning to Viktor's side. Viktor gritted his teeth. He hated how he made Yuuri distance himself. He didn't like the idea that Yuuri showed an intimate side of his to strangers. He didn't like it when Yuuri had to do it for the money when Viktor easily can provide that. _It was jealousy_ , Viktor reminds himself. _Or fear?_

"Sr. Nikifirov," the driver called out before stepping out to open the door.

Viktor huffed an air when he was out of the black car. He studied the white bricks of the home, dimly lit by the lights from nearby lamps. The two long and white pillars stood proudly in front of the heavy, black wooden doors, supporting the arched roof. He noticed how every room was lit, residents obviously awake despite the fact it was 1:20 AM. Viktor dragged his gaze from the door onto Yuuri who stood beside him, his black eyes gazing in astonishment.

He felt pride soar in his chest. Viktor can prove he can provide Yuuri everything he wants easily. When he built this home, he thought of it as nothing but a building that costed a fortune just to accommodate him and Yurio with their servants. But now, Yuuri will live with them and Viktor will definitely make his home suitable for the Japanese, ready to change anything Yuuri sees fit.

Viktor notices Yakov's and Georgi's car arrived. Another two black cars parked at the side of the drive way, men stepping out from the vehicle. They immediately dispersed, heading towards their position and stood quietly as they studied the area, noticing if there's anything amiss. Viktor didn't use security that much, he believes the mansion is well secluded and safe itself. But he called some few men to stand guard since Yuuri was staying, routinely changing guards every six hours.

"Unbelievable," Yuuri mumbled. Viktor's thoughts quickly focused on him. "Another home?"

Viktor smiled softly at him. "This is the main house where my kin and I resides, and, of course, you. The one in Japan is only for temporary stay for... business reasons," he explained as he led Yuuri under the arched roof, sheltering themselves from the snow.

Yuuri glanced at Yakov as he unloads some luggage, Georgi helping him as well. "What about them?" he asked, curiosity present in his eyes.

"Yakov stays here and follows wherever I go but Georgi just spends the night randomly." Viktor noticed how cold Yuuri's finger was and mentally chided himself. "Come, you must be cold. We're used to the weather so I forgot you weren't," he softly said with his blue eyes gazing on Yuuri's hand, brows knitted in worry.

He opened the door and let Yuuri in, holding it open for Yakov and Georgi to walk in. Once he closed the door, it sealed the cold wind away. Viktor smiled happily when he let the fact sunk in he was back home _with_ Yuuri. A maid approached them and greeted the Russians, curiously eyeing Yuuri, and asked for their coat to be hanged. Viktor saw how Yuuri slightly shuddered when he was no longer wearing the trench coat that warmed him. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Georgi stretched his body and let out a groan, catching everyone's attention. "God, I'm really worn out," he said and yawned to prove his point. Viktor rose a brow. "Anyway, I haven't formally introduced myself, have I?" He turned to face Yuuri and casually walked towards him, offering a hand. "I'm Georgi Popovich, pleasure to meet you."

Yuuri had this confused look on his face, his mouth opening and closing. He hesitantly shook Georgi's hand. "M–my name is Katsuki Y–Yuuri. Um, I—uh—It's nice to see you?" he said in stuttered English with a bit of an accent.

Georgi frowned for a moment which made Yuuri visibly panic more. "You don't understand Russian?" he asked in fluent English as he let his hand fall back to his side.

Yuuri shook his head. "I don't. I–I'm sorry, my English is a bit rusty," Yuuri answered, a bit flustered.

"Well, that's—"

"The fuck is going on?" a male's voice cut in, speaking in Russian.

All three swerved their head—Yakov left as he had to put the luggage away—towards the source of the voice. Yurio stood on the first floor, leaning on the glass railings. He wore a black hoodie with plain white pajamas and his short blond hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, his green eyes gleaming as he glared at them, specifically at the Japanese.

"Who the fuck is he?" Yurio gnarled, his teeth gritting.

Viktor stood by Yuuri's side with his hand on Yuuri's waist, slightly pulling his body towards him. "This is Yuuri and he'll be living with us from now on," he announced, watching Yurio slowly descend the black marble stairs, his blue slippers quietly padding on the surface.

"What, you're bringing prostitutes home now?" Yurio scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

Viktor glared at Yurio, his eyebrow twitched at annoyance. "He is not a fucking prostitute, Yurio, so I suppose you treat him with respect," he snapped. He felt Yuuri tense as his black eyes darted between the two of them, obviously confused and not understanding anything.

Yurio studied Yuuri's face closely and his green orbs widened a fraction in realization. "Katsuki Yuuri?" he asked.

Yuuri jumped and nodded his head. "Y–yes!"

Yurio clicked his tongue and focused his gaze on the silver-haired. "What the fuck? You brought this shit _here_? In fucking Russia? Have you finally lost your mind, you geezer?"

Viktor thought about it before answering, "Possibly."

"So _this_ is what you've been doing in Japan? Hunting this shit and flirting all this time? Then you decide to bring him to the fucking main house?" Yurio asked, disbelief hinted in his voice.

"May I add that this poor young man doesn't understand shit you're saying?" Georgi interrupted, earning a glare from Yurio but ignored it. "He doesn't know Russian. Imagine how confused he feels."

Yurio looked at Yuuri. "Do you understand me?" he asked in English.

"Y–yes, but my English is a bit rusty."

Viktor glared at Yurio before looking at the Japanese. "Yuuri," he called and got the former's attention. "He can understand Japanese, he's just toying with you."

"Except I'm better," Yurio now spoke in Yuuri's language.

Yuuri had a small smile in relief before he frowned slightly. "Does everyone know Japanese?" he blurted out. His eyebrows rose and covered his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

The blond Russian just clicked his tongue and glared at Viktor. "No, he's not fucking staying here," Yurio hissed, switching back to Russian. " _He_ doesn't belong here."

"He's staying here because I said so," Viktor growled back, voice dropping low. "Remember who I am and your fucking place."

They were all silent. Yuuri froze on his spot, forgetting Viktor's hand on his waist. Viktor stared down at Yurio who finally give in, shifting his green eyes to the side as he cursed under his breath.

"Whatever. I don't want to fight right now, I'm fucking sleepy," Yurio said and turned around to walk back upstairs. "You're fucking crazy, Viktor." And he went into his room, slamming the door shut.

Georgi let out a whistle, surprising Viktor and Yuuri. "Great drama as usual," he said before yawning again and walking off towards the left side of the mansion, a maid leading him to the guest room.

Yuuri looked at Viktor with confusion present in his face. "What was that?" he asked dumbly. Viktor couldn't help but smile warmly as his eyes landed on Yuuri, forgetting his small argument with Yurio.

"It's nothing," Viktor said and unclasped his hold on Yuuri's waist. "C'mon, I'll show you where your room is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IK IK, THE CHAPTER WAS LONG. I WAS SURPRISED MYSELF OKAY?? This chapter was kinda like a filler??? I wanted to add more plot to this but I realized it was already long af ;; I don't know /when/ I can update since school is nearing, but I'll try to write up a chapter as much as I can! Other than that, as I said before, I also have ideas that I'd love to write so I'm trying to find some time to do that ;; 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate you guys since I know there are other people who actually reads this which is really surprising for me >///< Don't be afraid to leave a comment*!
> 
> *I don't usually reply to comment unless I have a chapter to update because I'm kinda shy (idk why) but I do notice your comments! Starting from now on, I'll reply even though I don't have another chapter to post <3 THANKS FOR READING!


	14. Chapter TWELVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> *it's only a filler since this fic is slow paced ;;   
> **read my bs at the end   
> ***if there are any mistakes please point it out, i'm already working on the next one <333
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> If there's any grammatical error, typos, misspellings—or anything between them, please excuse me.
> 
> Happy reading ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

Yuuri tried to understand everything. He really did. He tried to understand the anger of a blond boy directed at him, the reason how Viktor held his waist protectively, or  Viktor's tone dropping to exert authority. And yet Yuuri is confused. Extremely so. But instead, he tried to familiarize himself with the halls.

He noted the white walls and glazed porcelain tiles as floor. From time to time, Yuuri would notice expensive fine arts hung on the walls, and so did fragile looking vases. Yuuri tried to remember every turn and every door he passes. For what? He didn't know— _yet_. They both walk silently with Viktor's hand on the small of his back. Yuuri's heart pounds against his ribs, alarmingly loud, and wonders if the Russian can hear. He attempts to hide the nervousness, the panic, wondering what will happen next. After all, he's always kept on his toes.

They stopped on a door, far from the main hall, hidden and private. Yuuri bites his lower lip as Viktor opens the door for him, urging for the younger man to enter. Yuuri's breath was taken away with the beauty of Viktor's home, yet he can't help but admire the room. It was bare compared to the general design of the mansion, but it was extremely better than the rooms he had stayed in the past. His room back in Japan was better— _homely_ —but Yuuri can't deny the beauty of the room.

It was simple yet grand in its own way the windows were tall and wide, draped by dark, heavy blue curtains; the large bed was on the left side of the room, white and stuffed with pillows and duvet; nightstands on both sides with each of their own lamp; a desk on the right side of the room. He noticed a door on each wall, wondering what for but was cut off by Viktor's voice.

"Forgive me," Viktor started. "The room is too bland for my taste and I understand if you share the same opinion as I, but feel free to change anything you see fit." Yuuri's eyes roamed the room before landing on Viktor, blue eyes studying him for any reaction.

"I see," Yuuri merely replied.

"The door on the right side connects to your en suite," he said as he moves a hand to elaborate, "and the one on the left leads to a walk-in closet."

Yuuri nodded.

"Oh, your luggages aren't here yet, it seems. Yakov will be here shortly to help you unpack your items, but if you lack anything, don't hesitate to approach me."

He let Viktor's words sink in, yet at the same time he felt nothing. _Strange_ , Yuuri thought. Moments ago he was panicking, heart rattling against his chest but now he feels drained— _tense_ , but drained nonetheless. Viktor must've noticed this for he said, "Oh, Yuuri, go ahead and rest. The journey must've been taxing on your body."

Viktor led him by the shoulders and let him stand near the bed's edge, removing Yuuri's coat before telling him to seat. He let Viktor remove his glasses and set it aside on the nightstand, kissing his forehead when he returned.

"Rest now, my Yuuri. If you ever feel hungry or in need of anything, don't hesitate to ask for any staff or me, okay?" he said before humming and walked to the door. "Good night."

With that, Viktor gently closed the door and left Yuuri with  his own devices. Yuuri let out a breath he didn't know he was keeping. A breath of relief. He dreaded the chance of sharing a room with Viktor, but now it doesn't seem the case. He is tired, truly, and before he knew it, Yuuri's body slumped back and saw darkness.

[ x ]

When Yuuri woke up, his body ached and head throbbed for a moment. He was delirious with the sense of time. He noticed the sunlight that slipped from the curtain, just a sliver. If he had to guess, he would say it's already 9 AM. Yuuri felt heavy and groggy when he slowly sat up, still wearing the clothes from last inght. Yuuri let the events crashing in, the fact that he's in Russia and not in Japan. He wanted to hurl, he felt dizzy, but he knew his stomach was empty. And to prove the fact, his stomach rumbled.

Yuuri let out a sigh before running a hand through his hair. He debated whether to eat or take a shower first, the latter winning when he couldn't stand the ache and invisible grimes sticking to him. When he wore his glasses, he noticed that his luggage were kept aside. Yuuri walked over to the walk-in closet, opening the door, and, just as he suspected, his clothes were hung. The closet looked huge—it _is_ huge—but it seems to enlarge more when it was this bare. Yuuri wasn't sure if he had brought a towel, frowning with the thought, but noticed a pile of fresh towels stacked on the side. His frown disappears before grabbing one and made a bee-line to the bathroom.

If he weren't so tired, he would've admired the en suite more, but Yuuri merely hung his towel, stripped all his clothes off, and turned on the shower. He waited for the water to turn warm and stepped in, letting out a sigh when he felt his muscles relaxed. Yuuri simply stood for a few more moments before grabbing the shampoo, lathering on his hair generously. He then scrubbed himself clean with a bar of soap, its scent wonderful to him. Yuuri noted that everything was prepared: the shampoo, soap, conditioner, etc.

He turned the shower off and stepped out, moving his hand to grab the towel before stopping. The raven glanced at the enormous and luxurious looking bathtub, tempted to soak. And he gave in. He waited for the warm water to fill the bathtub before tentatively sinking in. He closed his eyes when he was submerged until his shoulders. Yuuri felt himself unwind, momentarily distracting himself from reality, but it soon ended. Even when the water was warm, steaming even, Yuuri shuddered at the vague future. Anything can happen to him and no one would know.

Yuuri bit his lower lip in worry, brows knitting. From here on out, he'll be at Viktor's mercy, at his beck and call but Yuuri refuses to. He won't submit—at least without a fight. But Yuuri let out a humorless laugh. How could he oppose Viktor when he was at wits' end with the thought of sharing a room with him. His crease deepened. _Surely_ , Yuuri thought, _he'd let me call my family, won't he?_ Yuuri moved his legs, his knees now close to his chest, and wrapped his arms around. _Thinking this hard won't do good, especially with a hungry stomach._

"Yuuri?" a voice called out.

The Japanese jumped, eyes widening fractionally. He recognized the voice as Viktor's, although a bit muffled by the wall between them.

"Yuuri," he called out again, now with an edge of _something_. Worry? Anger? Yuuri wasn't sure. He was never sure with Viktor.

He heard the pacing steps outside the door, going back and forth. Until it stopped. Yuuri held his breath, trying not to make a sound, wishing that the droplets from his hair wasn't loud when it falls back to the tub.

"Are you in there, Yuuri?" Viktor said, voice right outside the door. Yuuri didn't want to answer—not yet—but something made him.

"Y–yes!" Yuuri answered.

There was a pause, the silence deafening, before he heard Viktor speak again.

"Why didn't you answer?" Viktor asked, although a bit rasped.

"Sorry, I was in a daze," Yuuri answered, the lie slipping out his lips easily. 

He heard a hum of acknowledgement before, "Are you staying longer?"

The raven thought about this. He didn't want to face Viktor and the others yet. He'd rather be cooped up in this room for a little longer, but his stomach disagreed. "I'll be out in a minute," Yuuri said.

"Is it okay if I wait for you here? I'd like to have breakfast with you," Viktor asked and sounded _shy_. Yuuri couldn't believe his ears. When he didn't reply, Viktor said, "It's okay, I'll wait outside your room." And with that, he heard a faint click of the door shutting.

Yuuri tore his gaze from the water he was submerged in before standing up, ignoring the shiver that ran through his body. He carefully walked towards the towel and dried himself off. He cursed when he realized he didn't bring his clothes and tightly wrapped the towel around his waist. He slowly opened the door, peeking if Viktor truly left and with no silver-haired in sight, Yuuri stepped out of the en suite.

He dashed to the walk-in closet, grabbing the first clothing article he can and quickly dressed.  Yuuri wore a simple black shirt with grey joggers, something he would definitely wear if he was lazing back home. _If I were back home_ , he bitterly thought.

He ruffled his hair in an attempt to tame it but gave up before grabbing his glasses again. When Yuuri was done, he hesitated to open to the door, knowing that Viktor was just outside, waiting for him. And, true to his words, when Yuuri finally opened the door, Viktor was there, absent-mindlessly staring at a nearby vase. The Russian must've heard him since he quickly turned around, face brightening when Viktor's gaze landed on Yuuri.  He noted that the older man wore a white, knitted sweater and black joggers, although he _detests_ the man, Yuuri can't help but admit that Viktor was gorgeous as always.

"Good morning," Viktor said before swooping in for a hug then gently kissed his forehead. "How was your sleep?"

Yuuri's black eyes looked at him, studying Viktor if there was a catch, a sudden change of mood. "It was okay," he answered.

Viktor seemed content with the answer and beamed once more before leading Yuuri to the dinning room. "I've asked the chefs to prepare the best Russian cuisine to serve," Viktor casually said. "Of course, my Yuuri deserves only the best."

The raven remained silent. They passed through the main entrance before going deeper into the right wing of the mansion, the huge dinning table already in sight. A table for sixteen was occupied by only two men, Georgi—if Yuuri remembered correctly—and the blond teenager from last night, wearing comfortable clothing. Yakov stood by the table's head, ready to serve when needed. The butler noticed the two enter the room and pulled a chair for Yuuri before doing so for Viktor.

"T–thank you," Yuuri said in a small voice. Albeit small, it was loud enough for the blond, his green eyes snapping at him.

"So," he started in Japanese—Yuuri will always wonder if they knew all how to speak his language—"you're the new boy toy for the old man?"

" _Yurio_ ," Viktor barked, blue eyes quickly turning cold.  Yuuri could only try to shrink, face burning.

"What? I only said the truth," Yurio replied with a smug look on his face, unwavering by Viktor's glare.

"Do not test me," was Viktor's only reply and Yura quickly dropped the conversation. Yuuri fidgeted in his seat, his fingers suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world. He heard a heavy sigh from Viktor who quickly changed his focus to him. "I'm so sorry, Yuuri. Yurio was extremely rude, an attitude we will _fix_ ," Viktor said, giving a pointed look to the teen, words heavy with promise.

"Come, eat now. I hope the food is to your liking," Viktor said, smile forming a heart shape, as he excitedly filled Yuuri's plate. When the younger man didn't make a move, Viktor slightly frowned. "Or it it _not_ to your liking?"

"N–no! It's alright," Yuuri quickly answered.

Viktor merely looked at him and said, "Alright, but tell me if you it's not to your taste, okay?"

They resumed eating. Yuuri tried to eat as he was hungry, but the food won't go down his throat. The food was different from what he expected but delicious, nonetheless. He couldn't help but pick at his food, moving it around with his fork as Viktor is engaged in a conversation with Georgi, Yurio glaring at him from time to time.

Georgi and Viktor's conversation must've steered into something serious as they began speaking in a tone that indicates so, pausing to use the right words before a flurry of sentences slipping. Then Viktor said something, making Georgi immediately shut up, lips forming a thin line. Yuuri pretended he didn't notice.

They continue eating but in silence. The clatter of the utensils and occasional sip of their coffee could be heard. Viktor put down his fork before gently reaching out Yuuri's left hand that was merely placed on his lap. The younger man's eyes quickly snapped to Viktor, slight panic building inside.

"I'm afraid I have to leave already, love," Viktor said eyes filled with sadness. "As much as I'd love spend the day with you, my presence is— _apparently_ —essential." The Russian kissed Yuuri's knuckles before letting go and standing up, Yakov at his heels. "If you need anything, call for any staff. Yakov will return to check on you, Georgi, too." The way he said it left no room for argument.

Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri's head before walking out of the room, delivering orders to Yakov. The tension between three men were awkward as Yuuri can feel their gaze on him. He doesn't know for how long they've been eating—if you can even say Yuuri ate since he only played with his food—but soon enough, Georgi stood up and said something, though the Japanese didn't pay attention, then later followed by Yurio.

He was left alone.

"Um, e–excuse me, Master, but would you rather eat in your room?" a meek voice spoke up.

Yuuri jumped, pulled away from his stupor, and his eyes landed on the voice's source, a young maid. Her appearace is as soft as her voice, blue, doe eyes, with blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Yuuri doesn't know her, not at all, but she seems... gentle. He merely stared at her, mouth slightly agape, when she asked him again, "Master?"

"M–me?" Yuuri asked, disbelief coloring his voice. The maid nodded. "I–I–I am no M–Master—" he paused, he was absolutely isn't a _Master_ in any form, but he did want to leave. "U–um, I'd rather eat alone, please."

She simply smiled before doing the task without question. Yuuri slowly sat up and went back to 'his' room, a bit hesitant, unsure if he was in the right direction, but he did find his way back. Yuuri opened the door before quietly shutting it behind him. He sat back on the bed and wondered what to do next. He's in a foreign place, in the hands of dangerous men, and with no sort of communication nor entertainment. _I suppose I can sleep_ again, he thought but decided against it when the maid brought back his untouched food. Yuuri said a faint _thank you_ as she bowed and left him alone.

As he tried eating—more like playing with his food over and over—Yuuri's thoughts ran wild. When Viktor would return, what would he demand from Yuuri? He knows Viktor is dangerous, but not in a certain extent. Will he be really treated like a toy? Just like what Yurio said? Or perhaps sold off? Would he be killed? Tortured? Maybe Yuuri _didn't_ want to know.

With those thoughts, he surely has no appetite to eat.

He placed the tray of food aside before curling on himself, arms wrapped around on his stomach in an attempt to give a sense of comfort.Then there was a knock on his door, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Yuuri didn't move but his eyes were on the door, waiting for it to open.

"Yuuri?" Georgi asked from the other side. "May I come in?"

The raven slowly sat up from his position, restless. "Why?" he blurted out. His eyes widened and quickly covered his mouth with a hand. Yuuri didn't mean to speak, didn't mean to question .He only wanted to stay inside.

"I'll tour you around the house, per Viktor's request," he answered.

" _Why_?" Yuuri pressed, against his better judgement.

"Beats me."

"What if I'd rather stay here? To rest?"

"I'd understand but, in my opinion, it'd be best if you'll allow me to."

Yuuri paused, thinking, then, "Alright."

He walked over and opened the door, Georgi giving him a polite smile. The Russian walked away with a tilt of his head, motioning for Yuuri to follow. Yuuri walked beside him with a bit of distance—not too far nor near, just enough. He was lead back to the main entrance, stopping by the grand stairs.

"The right wing mostly consists of members of the family, although the bedrooms more hidden. You can find the kitchen, dinning room—which you just came from—and the library."

Now Yuuri perked up at that. "The library?" he echoed.

Georgi smiled. "Yes, the library. Viktor told me that you are absolutely free to lounge in there. He'd be ecstatic to hear your thoughts on it since it's one of his favorite." Yuuri just nodded.  "Then on the left wing are for guests and," Georgi paused, " _business_ purposes."

Yuuri didn't press what that meant.

"On the upper floor is Viktor's office, an archive room, and Yurio's room. I don't know what the kid thinks, the floor is more of Viktor's personal use but Viktor's fine with it, I guess. Now," Georgi said, "let's pass through here."

He was led to another hall near the stairs that led to a huge room, a family room if Yuuri had to guess.

"This is the family room, where we also spend our time. Then over there," Georgi motions his hand, "through those french doors, you can find the pool."

Yuuri admired the interior then the landscape coated with snow. "Aren't you part of, um, Viktor's family?" he asked.

The question must've surprised Georgi for his eyes widened fractionally. "I am," he answered.

"Why do you reside in the left wing, then?"

Georgi slightly frowned, as though he just remembered the reason. "You see, Yuuri, my dear Anya and I fought, kicking me out of our manor," he explained with a dramatic sigh and pained expression. "Never mind that, I have to show you outside."

Yuuri followed him, letting the Russian open the french doors for him. Yuuri was greeted by snow and a cool breeze. The trees had white dust on them—on almost every surface, really—but it was beautiful, as if he was in a vast winter wonderland.

"Well, no one in their right mind would dare to swim in this winter, so the pool is covered. And if you'd look afar, you can see the greenhouse. Here in Russia, winter is harsh and when summer comes, it's too short to savor. Viktor built the greenhouse when he's tired of the snow and longs for greenery," Georgi stated before shortly going back in.

Even in the few moments of staying outside, Yuuri shivered but Georgi seems unfazed. The man then locked the doors behind them before facing Yuuri again. "I've told you most of the rooms in this mansion but not the ground rules. As far as I'm concerned, you are free to roam the house _except_ the left wing and the other building—the _staffs'_ building," he expressed with an even voice.

Yuuri nodded. He didn't plan on loitering the perimeter anyway.

"But of course, it's better to ask Viktor himself. Maybe he'd call you to his office or, perhaps, his room," Georgi said with a knowing look.

The younger man bit the inside of his cheek, eyes slightly narrowing. "For what reasons?" he snapped without meaning to.

Georgi just gave him a sad smile.

"It's only 10 AM but Viktor is a busy man, you see, and would most likely return by evening. You're free to go to the library or back to your room, or anywhere else, of course there are exceptions," the Russian said as he continued to walk back to the main entrance, Yuuri following him at a distance. "Yakov will return, although I'm not sure when, but he'll check up on you as would I. If you need anything, the servants would be more than happy to help. Ask for me if you want to."

A butler passed from afar, looking like he has just finished a task. Georgi called his attention and the servant quickly neared them. The older man said something in Russian before facing Yuuri again. "He'll lead you to the library, alright?" he said. Yuuri nodded in reply. Content with that, he said a quick farewell before leaving Yuuri alone with the butler.

"Please," the man said, voice deep but subdued, "follow me."

[ x ]

To say that the library is beautiful is an understatement. It was huge with two floors, books filling every space available from the  ground and nearly touched the ceilings. At first, Yuuri merely sat there like a child that was told to do so. He wasn't in the mood to do anything but decided to grab a book.

Yuuri wasn't that blind. Even if he pretended to be interested in the book, he can vaguely see a man cracking the door open to spy on him before quietly closing it. He guessed that Viktor must've told the man to watch over him. Yuuri played dumb. He acted dumb but he wasn't _dumb_. He took handful of books, mindful of where he took it from, and read—but he was planning.  Yuuri knew how many guards are waiting outside the perimeter and he doesn't doubt that there's more from where they came from. But he knows the rough sketch of the house as Georgi has toured him, and he tries to familiarize himself to the rooms.

Indeed that there are multiple windows, but jumping from a height or blindly running is suicide. The winter was harsh and Viktor's estate is well hidden, extremely so. A voice in Yuuri's head tells him he has no chance in escaping, telling him to be realistic, that he might as well die in here—but he _refuses_ to. _But_ , the same voice said, _didn't you like this man? Didn't Viktor make your heart flutter?_

Yuuri unknowingly hissed, blush dusting his cheeks.

He'll admit that he _had_ fallen for Viktor. Who wouldn't? Viktor Nikiforov was handsome, gorgeous even, with charms and and wits and flirtiness and everything else. Who could blame him? Yes, he had fallen—quite hard—but it's different now. The very same man took him away against his will. Yuuri will be careful, waiting for the events to unfold. He'll stand his ground, he'll cry and bruise, but he won't give in.

_Impossible, you get anxious over the simplest things_ , another part of him said. Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek. He doubts himself, he always do, but he'd fight before he'll be subdued. Yuuri will try. He'll pray that fear won't swallow him whole just yet.

Yuuri tried to understand everything. He really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation aside from the fact that I was lazy affffffffff to do this. I seriously do not have a plan to abandon this fic but looking back, there are so many errors orz. I planned on editing this, I already edited most of the chapters and was already starting a NEW one but like a dumbass I accidentally deleted all my works (lmao amirite ;;) I'm already graduating my jhs so pray for me ;; 
> 
> btw i pushed my lazy ass to make this chapter even tho it's a filler but i promise that there'll be /some/ angst in the next chapter idk tho. AND I KEPT READING FICS BUT I WASN'T SATISFIED LIKE I NEED MORE BUT THEN—wow, i thought, i should continue my work since, somewhere out there, someone (even if it's only handful orz) are enjoying my work but i'm such an asshole since i don't update 
> 
> aaaaa sorry for ranting it feels weird to post something after so long ;;


End file.
